Qui gagne, qui perd?
by Nicolina
Summary: Fic terminée. Drago ne s'attendait pas à ce que de simple moqueries puissent se transformer en jeu...Slash HarryDrago Update chap 17 dernier chapitre
1. Début du jeu

**Qui gagne, qui perd?**

Auteur: Nicolina

Couple: HP+DM

Avertissement : One-shot, Shonen-ai, Yaoi/Slash,(Relations entre hommes, si ça vous plait pas, passez votre chemin) Lime, POV de Drago et OOC de Drago.

Disclamer: Pas n'a moi.

Genre: Romance, jeux.

Petit mot: Bon cette fic devait être un one-shot mais en fait j'ai décidé qu'elle aurait des chapitres. Par contre, il n'y en aura pas beaucoup.

Merci à BabyDracky pour sa relecture. ^^

Bonne lecture. ^^

**Chapitre1: Début du jeu**

-Potter, Potter, Potter, mais franchement qu'est-ce que tu fais?

-. . . . . . . . .

Et en plus, il ne sait plus parler? C'est grave ça. Pas de réplique? Etonnant de sa part. Il faut dire qu'il est dans une très mauvaise position. A genoux en face de moi, l'air confu. Il n'y a rien de tel que d'être en position de supériorité.

-Alors Potter, tu vas rester par terre longtemps? A moins que ça te plaise de cirer mes pompes?

Il se relève brusquement et me regarde avec fureur. Oh! Ca ne lui a pas plu? Mais après tout, ce n'est pas moi qui suis tombé à ses pieds.

-Oh! Potter, ne fais pas cette tête-là, franchement.

Il ne dit rien, tourne les talons et part. Qu'est-ce qu'il est susceptible! Il n'avait qu'à pas se casser la figure en face de moi. Je bénis Rusard et son sol nickel, pour m'avoir donné un peu cet instant de grande satisfaction. Bon! Ce n'est pas tout mais je ne vais pas rester planté là.

Je me dirige vers la Grande Salle avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Je commence très bien la journée. Je vais m'asseoir à ma table quand je m'apperçois que Potter a quelques petits problèmes. Il semble qu'il ait un peu de mal à manger.

-Regardez Potter, il ne sait même pas manger correctement, dit un de mes camarades de Serpentard.

-C'est tout le balafré, ça, tout pour se faire remarquer, dis-je en riant.

Oui vraiment, je commence une merveilleuse journée. Je regarde la table des Gryffondor et ce cher Potter n'est toujours pas très aidé. Il n'a d'ailleurs pas l'air de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrive. Mais ce n'est pas moi qui vais chercher à comprendre son comportement. C'est tellement jouissif de le voir dans cette situation que je ne vais pas aller chercher plus loin. D'ailleurs, j'en rajoute même une couche.

-Alors Potter, on bave comme un bébé? Lui dis-je avec un sourire sadique.

Il ne me répond pas et au lieu de ça, se lève et sort de la Grande Salle. Je fais une grimace.

-Non mais quel malpoli, il ne m'a même pas répondu.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, il n'a pas reçu la même éducation, dit Blaise.

Nous nous mettons à rire, puis soudain je me lève.

-Où est-ce que tu vas?

-Je vais. . .m'amuser avec Potter, quelle question. N'empêche, j'adore les week-ends, dis-je tout en partant.

Je sors de la Grande Salle. Où est-ce que le balafré à bien pu partir? Essayons l'extérieur. Je pense qu'une petite blague s'impose. Rien de tel que la fête des morts pour le mettre mal à l'aise surtout en sachant que ça n'a pas l'air d'être son jour aujourd'hui.

J'avance dans le parc. Pourquoi faut-il qu'il soit si grand? C'est comme chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin. Bon essayons de trouver quand même. Je fais le tour du château, fais le tour du lac, fait (fais) le tour de moi-même. Eh! Mais c'est quoi ça? Non pas le tour de moi-même, je ne suis pas assez idiot. Bon, il n'a pas l'air d'être dehors alors, allons plus . . .

-Mais qu'est-ce que. . . Commençais-je à dire.

Je relève la tête pour savoir qui vient de me foncer dedans et m'apperçois que c'est. . .

-POTTER. Tu pourrais garder ta maladresse pour toi au lieu d'en faire profiter les autres.

Il ne me répond toujours pas et je trouve ça vraiment très agaçant.

-Dis-moi, tu as perdu ta langue?

Toujours rien. Il est désesperant. Il prend sa baguette et dessine des lettres en l'air: Non, je ne peux plus parler.

-Tiens donc, étrange. Et qui a eu l'honneur de te couper ta chère voix?

Il écrit encore: Les Weasley. Mouhahahahaha.

-Oh! Pour une fois, ils ont eu une très bonne idée. Et ta maladresse, c'est à cause d'eux aussi?

Il me regarde furieusement. Qu'est-ce que j'aime le faire enrager ! Ca me plaît énormément.

-J'avoue Potter, qu'en fait ça m'embête. Moi qui voulais te faire chier, ils m'ont devancé. Comment je vais m'amuser maintenant?

Il recule. J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas? Ou alors, je lui fais peur? Il s'en va. Attendez! Il me tourne le dos et il s'en va. Je cours vers lui et le prends par le bras. Bon ça suffit. Je lui lance un sort pour lui faire retrouver sa voix.

-Parles.

-Je ne. . .

-Si et ne le dis à personne ou je te ferai pire que de t'enlever la voix.

-Mais pourquoi tu as fait ça?

-Tu me faisais pitié et puis c'est tellement plus intéressant quand tu répliques.

-Mouais.

-Bon tu m'ennuies Potter. Je m'en vais.

Sur ces dernières paroles, je m'en vais. Je n'ai même pas réussi à l'emmerder, c'est un comble mais j'ai encore toute la journée pour le faire. Prépare-toi Potter, ta journée n'est pas terminée.

********

Deux heures que j'ai vu Potter et pour l'instant, il ne s'est rien passé. Je crois qu'il faut que j'y remédie. Vraiment il ne faut pas changer les bonnes veilles habitudes. J'avance dans les couloirs, seul et bingo, je croise Potter et compagnie. Je me dirige vers le petit groupe.

-Potter, tiens tiens, ça faisait longtemps.

-Pas assez à mon goût si tu veux mon avis.

-Oh! Mais tu as la langue bien plus pendue que tout à l'heure.

Je souris. Un très grand sourire. Il ne me répond encore pas et s'en va, accompagné de ses deux acolytes. Il passe à côté de moi et je lui jette un petit sort. Je m'avance et je sens quelqu'un me pousser dans le dos. Je me retourne et Potter me tombe dans les bras. Je souris intérieurement.

-Potter, en voilà des manières.

Il se relève, rouge de honte. Ca me plait de le voir aussi mal à l'aise qu'il l'est aujourd'hui. Et encore une fois, il me laisse là sans une réplique. Bon! J'arriverais bien à le faire craquer le petit Harry Potter. Je commence à marcher quand je me ravise sur le côté dans lequel je dois aller. Pourquoi ne pas suivre le Survivant et ses serviteurs? Je pourrais m'amuser un peu plus comme ça.

Je suis donc le petit groupe. Apparemment, ils se dirigent vers la bibliothèque. Ca peut être très intéressant si je m'y prends bien. Je vais m'asseoir dans un coin éloigné prenant un livre au passage. Même en étant loin, j'ai une très bonne vue du trio de choc. Potter est en train de lire tandis que Weasley et la Sang-de-Bourbe sont en train d'écrire.

Après quelques minutes Potter se lève et se dirige vers un rayon par chance pas trop éloigné de moi. Je me lève, posant calmement mon livre. Je tire ma chaise, puis m'avance vers le même rayon que Potter. Je me retrouve bien vite à ses côtés. 

Je feins de ne pas l'avoir vu et regarde les livres en face de moi. Lui ne semble pas m'avoir vu puisqu'il est dos à moi. Je parcours les rayons, ne cherchant pas vraiment quelque chose de précis, puis après un moment, me mets à côté de Potter. Il se tourne vers moi et c'est le choc. Je me rattrape de peu mais lui me tombe dans les bras. Je ne pouvais pas mieux attendre de sa part.

-Potter, décidemment, qu'est-ce que tu peux être maladroit ou alors peut-être est-ce moi qui te fais autant d'effet? Dis-je en souriant.

Il se relève me repoussant contre le rayon.

-Je crois que tu prends tes rêves pour des réalités, Malfoy.

-Je ne crois que ce que je vois Potter.

Il ne me répond pas encore une fois et je trouve toujours ça aussi agaçant.

-Est-ce que Mr Potter aurait perdu sa langue encore une fois?

Toujours rien. Il s'avance mais je le retiens par le bras.

-Je déteste que l'on m'ignore, dis-je avec colère.

-Il faudra que tu t'y fasses.

Je le force à me regarder et lui semble très calme. Eh bien! Il n'a plus l'air aussi gêné que tout à l'heure. Il croit qu'il a le dessus? C'est ce qu'on va voir.

-Ne crois pas que tu vas prendre le dessus sur moi Potter.

-Et pourquoi pas?

-On dirait que tu as retrouvé ta langue?

Il me repousse presque violemment puis  prend mon visage entre ses mains. Qu'est-ce qu'il va faire? Il s'approche un peu plus de moi et dépose ses lèvres sur les miennes. Trop surpris pour réagir, j'ouvre la bouche pour protester mais il profite de ça pour y glisser sa langue.

Attendez! Potter est en train de m'embrasser? Je rêve ou plutôt je cauchemarde. Pourtant, il se débrouille pas mal peut-être même mieux que toutes les filles que j'ai embrassées jusqu'à présent. Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte, c'est Potter. Je le repousse, me dégageant ainsi de sa prise.

-On est à cinq à un pour toi Malfoy mais fais gaffe, je peux très bien renverser le jeu.

-Hein?

Il s'approche de moi et je me recule.

-C'est toi qui as commencé, maintenant assume.

Il me sourit et m'embrasse encore une fois mais cette fois, ce n'est qu'un petit baiser. Bon sang! Je n'ai même pas réagi. Je le regarde partir.

-Ca fait, cinq à deux, me dit-il.

Mais dans quoi je me suis embarqué? Je n'avais pas vraiment prévu ça. Il faudra que je fasse attention mais je compte pas le laisser gagner. Alors comme ça Potter est gay? Ca pourrait être intéressant à exploiter. Mais bon, déjà sortons de la bibliothèque, ça ne sert à rien d'y rester. 

N'empêche, je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il m'ait embrassé et deux fois en plus. Bon! Du calme, ça ne m'a fait aucun effet et j'ai beau être bi, Potter ne me fait aucun effet. Bon ok! Il embrasse bien mais c'est tout, ça ne va pas plus loin.

Je sors pour prendre un peu d'air frais. Je me demande ce qu'il va faire? Ce n'était pas vraiment un jeu. Quoique si, ça en était un mais ça devait être moi le meneur et lui la marionnette. Je devais tirer les ficelles sans qu'il ne puisse se retourner contre moi. Bon ne pensons plus à ça.

-Alors Malfoy, on est tout seul, ENCORE? 

Je me retourne vers la voix. Potter. Il faut que je me reprenne cette fois.

-Potter, tiens tiens.

-Alors, ça va depuis tout à l'heure? Me dit-il en souriant sadiquement.

-Très bien. Je ne peux pas mieux dire.

Je m'approche de lui et mets mon visage à quelques centimètres du sien. Il semble surpris mais se reprend vite.

-Alors comme ça, Saint Potter veux jouer?

-C'est toi qui as commencé, répond-t-il en posant un doigt sur mon torse.

-Très bien, après tout pourquoi pas. Cela se devra d'être quelque chose de surprenant. Peu importe ce que c'est mais il faut que ça surprenne l'autre.

-Tout à fait d'accord.

Il rapproche son visage près de mon oreille.

-Alors, ça t'a plu, tout à l'heure?

Puis, il se recule et part me laissant rouge de gêne ou de colère? Je pars, puis me ravise. Le château, c'est de l'autre côté.

**A suivre**

Voilà, c'est fini. Reviews, please. Nicolina. ^________^


	2. Envie

**Qui gagne, qui perd?**

Auteur: Nicolina

Couple: HP+DM et ????+DM

Avertissement : One-shot, Shonen-ai, Yaoi/Slash,(Relations entre hommes, si ça vous plait pas, passez votre chemin) Lime, POV de Drago et OOC de Drago et Harry.

Disclamer: Pas n'a moi.

Genre: Romance, jeux.

Petit mot: Voilà le chapitre 2. Cette fic est classée en R. C'est le premier que je fais sur Harry Potter. Disons que ce n'est pas trop détaillé mais bon, on ne sait jamais ça peut évoluer encore.

Merci beaucoup, beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews. Je suis contente que vous ayez aimé le début.^______^

Et je remarque que j'ai toujours des fidèles lecteurs qui me reviewent. Ca fait plaisir. ^^

Réponse aux reviews:

Angelinadelacour: Moi aussi j'adore les slashs Harry/Drago, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j'écris sur eux. ^^ Merci pour ta review.

Kaima1: Voilà la suite et tu vas voir comment ça va évoluer. Au fait pour "Qui est le vrai?", il n'y a pas de suite. J'avais envie de la finir comme ça. Merci pour ta review. C'est gentil de m'en envoyer. ^^

Caroline Black: Il a pas fini de se déchaîner le petit Harry. Il réserve encore des surprises. Merci de m'avoir reviewée.

Clau: Cette fois, les chapitres devraient venir plus vite. Ce n'est pas une longue fic et je ne compte pas prendre beaucoup de temps dessus. Je te remercie pour tes encouragements et ta review.

Andadrielle: Tu en es folle? J'espère que tu aimeras la suite alors. ^^ Merci pour ta review.

Misslulu: "Un petit jeu pas si innocent que ça", c'est bien ça. Je te laisse découvrir la suite. Merci pour la review.

Paradise1: Ce que je leur donne à manger? Du chocolat. Tu savais qu'ils adoraient ça? Ils me mangent mes pots de nutella quand j'ai le dos tourné. Mais bon, au moins, ça les stimule. ^^ Je te remercie pour tous tes encouragements et ta review. J'espère que ton hamster va mieux sinon.

Alfa: Moi aussi, j'aime quand Harry domine. Ca change du petit Gryffondor qu'il est. Bref! J'espère que tu aimeras la suite. Tu es derrière moi à 200%? Au moins, j'ai de la marge si ça redescend. ^^ Je te remercie pour ta review.

Enyo85: C'est vrai que le pauvre Drago, ne s'y est plus trop retrouvé. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite. Merci.

Lalouve: La suite? Eh bien, elle est là. ^^ Merci pour la review.

Athanea DarkShadow: Voilà la suite et merci. Et pas besoin d'être originale.

Azalea-Maxwell: Eh bien voilà le deuxième chapitre et je te remercie d'avoir lu et pour la review.

Zeynel: Vala la suite et merci.

Kima Laphaul: Contente que mon idée te plaise. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite. Merci pour la review.

Eowyn Malfoy: Tu n'as pas besoin d'avoir beaucoup de vocabulaire pour m'écrire une review. Tu me dis juste que tu aimes et ça me fait déjà plaisir. Merci pour ta review.

Celinette: Elle ne date pas d'Avril cette fic, je l'ai envoyé, il y a une semaine. Tu ne confonderais pas avec une autre fic? Bref, merci pour la review.

Saaeliel: Oh oui, ça fait longtemps. Ca me manquait de ne plus recevoir tes reviews. ^^ Oui, je connais et je lis cette fic et c'est vrai que j'y ai pensé qu'elle lui ressemblait. C'est pour ça que j'ai hésité à l'envoyer mais bon, elle n'est pas tout à fait pareille. Ce n'est pas grave si tu ne me reviewe pas tout le temps. Je te remercie pour ta review, c'est très gentil.

BabyDracky: Comme tu m'as dit ce que tu en pensais alors, je me suis dit que tu allais avoir une réponse. ^^ Tu as raison, y'a rien de mieux qu'un Harry entreprenant. ^^ Merci pour tes commentaires et de me relire.

Merci à BabyDracky pour sa relecture. ^^

Bonne lecture. ^^

Chapitre2 : Envie

De retour au château, je vais directement dans la Salle Commune. Je ne pensais pas Potter comme ça. Ce n'est pas vraiment le courageux héro que je connais. Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il veuille se lancer dans un jeu avec moi. D'ailleurs, je n'avais pas vraiment prévu que ça se passe ainsi.

Je m'assois sur un des fauteuils près la cheminée et réfléchis à ce que je pourrais bien faire pour ne pas perdre mon avantage. Ce petit Gryffondor a quand même réussi à me surprendre trois fois. Et c'est pas peu dire.

-A quoi tu penses Drago ?

Je me tourne vers la voix qui vient de m'interpeller.

-Mes pensées ne regardent que moi Sam.

-Vraiment ? Tu as l'air pourtant contrarié. Une nouvelle conquête qui te file entre les doigts ?

-Non, enfin pas vraiment.

Il se rapproche de moi et met un bras autour de mes épaules.

-Tu mens Drago, me dit-il tout en me titillant le lobe de l'oreille avec sa langue.

-Arrête ça. Je ne suis pas d'humeur.

Je me lève brusquement, le faisant tomber par la même occasion la tête la première dans le canapé. Ca a beau être le plus beau mec de Serpentard, après moi bien entendu, ça ne lui donne pas le droit de me toucher sans ma permission.

-Pourtant, tu ne disais pas ça samedi dernier. Alors, dis-moi qui est la nouvelle victime ?

Il se lève et me prend dans ses bras. Il commence à déposer des baisers dans mon cou. Bon sang ! Mais comment fait-il ? Drago, ce n'est pas le moment, tu dois lui montrer que tu sais te contrôler. Je me dégage de lui et vais me rasseoir sur le canapé.

-Je t'ai dit que j'étais pas d'humeur.

-Je sais mais j'aurais pu te faire changer d'avis.

Sam se rassoit à mes côtés mais cette fois à distance respectable.

-Alors ? Qui est-ce ? Reprend-t-il.

Il est très têtu quand il s'y met. Il n'a pas encore compris que je ne voulais pas en parler. D'ailleurs, je n'ai aucune proie dans le sens où il l'entend. Ce serait plutôt un amusement et j'espère bien être celui qui contrôle et pas celui qui subit mais j'avoue que Potter a fait fort. 

Ce n'est pas possible, je n'arrive pas à m'en remettre. Calme-toi Drago, c'est Potter, ton ennemi juré. Il ne peut pas te faire autant d'effet, Sam lui, le peut mais pas le Survivant. Une main passe devant moi et je me tourne vers mon gêneur.

-Drago ?

-Ouais, grognais-je.

-Tu avais l'air perdu dans tes pensées.

-J'ai le droit non ?

-Oui, oui. Alors toujours pas enclin à me répondre ?

-Non. Ca ne te regarde pas, dis-je tout en me levant.

-Dommage.

Je sors de la Salle Commune et vais à la bibliothèque. J'arrive en face de la porte et je m'arrête devant. C'est dans cet endroit que Potter m'a embrassé, mieux vaut que je n'y aille pas. Je me retourne et entre en colision avec quelqu'un. Décidément, je n'arrête pas depuis ce matin. 

Dire que je croyais que ma journée commençait bien, je me suis trompé. Je regarde la personne que je suis en train d'écraser, bien que je sois assez léger et tombe nez à nez avec un Potter tout sourire.

-Je te l'accorde celui-là, ça fait sept à trois mais compte sur moi pour revenir.

Je le sens qui déplace ses mains alors que je m'apprête à me relever. Il déplace sa main droite, jusqu'à. . .Oh Merlin, pas là. Je me relève brusquement, rouge pivoine et une envie pressante me serrant le pantalon.

-Sept/quatre, c'est trop mignon de te voir ainsi Malfoy.

Il passe à côté de moi et entre dans la bibliothèque sans que j'aie pu réagir une seule seconde. Mais il est vraiment dingue. Heureusement qu'il n'y avait personne. Cette fois, je vais au dortoir et je ne bouge pas jusqu'à ce soir. Il va bien falloir que je trouve quelque chose pour le contrer.

En attendant, il faut vraiment que je me dépêche de retourner à la Salle Commune et prendre une douche froide, quitte à ne pas me déshabiller. Il faut juste que j'y retourne vite tout en ayant l'air de ne pas être pressé et resserrant ma robe de sorcier autour de moi. 

My God ! Comment il a pu me faire ça à moi ? J'entre vite chez les Serpentard et monte vite au dortoir. Là, je croise Samuel me regardant bizarrement comme à son habitude.

-Ca ne va pas Drago ? Un problème.

Je ne réponds pas et essais de l'éviter. Lui, n'a pas l'air de vouloir le faire et me bloque la route à la salle de bains.

-Tu es tout rouge. Tu es malade ?

-Non mais laisse-moi passer.

-Pourquoi te caches-tu ?

-Je ne me cache pas, dis-je en colère.

-Alors pourquoi tu tiens ta robe de sorcier comme si ta vie en dépendait.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il peut m'énerver quand il s'y met. Il ne peut pas simplement se pousser et me laisser entrer dans cette fichue salle de bains. J'essaie d'avancer mais c'est peine perdue. Il me plaque contre le mur et je lâche mon vêtement.

-Oh Drago ! Tu es un cachottier. Alors qui est-ce qui te fait cet effet-là? Autre que moi bien entendu.

-Ca ne te regarde pas.

Je le repousse violemment et entre finalement dans la pièce que j'essaie d'atteindre depuis maintenant quelques minutes. Je ferme durement la porte et jette un sort pour que personne ne puisse l'ouvrir.

-Tu pourrais être un peu plus coopératif, Malfoy, me dit Sam derrière la porte.

Je ne réponds pas et entreprends plutôt de me déshabiller et de passer sous la douche en la mettant au froid. C'est glacé mais au moins, ça fait du bien. Mais franchement, comment j'ai pu en arriver à CA ? Dire que c'est moi qui ai voulu que ça surprenne l'autre, j'aurais mieux fait de me taire.

Mais d'un autre sens, il a respecté les règles. Qui dit que la prochaine fois, il ne le fera pas devant tout le monde ? Non, il faut qu'il joue les héros au grand cœur et pas les pervers. Je sors de la douche et me rhabille. Tout compte fait, je vais changer de vêtements.

Je sors de la salle de bains, vêtu seulement de mon pantalon. Pauvre de moi, Sam est toujours là et n'arrête pas de me dévisager de haut en bas.

-Arrête ça.

-Arrêter quoi ? Me demande innocemment Samuel.

-De me regarder comme si je n'étais qu'une chose.

Il ne me répond pas et au lieu de ça, s'approche de moi et m'embrasse, tout en passant ses mains dans mon dos. Il les descend plus bas, jusqu'à ce qu'il y en ait une qui. . .Oh Shit ! C'est pas vrai. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous aujourd'hui ? Une fois de plus, je le repousse et il tombe durement sur le sol.

-C'est pas bientôt fini, j'ai eu ma dose pour la journée.

-Au moins, je te fais de l'effet. Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas que je continue ?

-NON !

Je vais prendre des vêtements dans mon armoire et retourne dans la salle de bains pour me calmer une nouvelle fois. Deux fois en moins d'une heure, je trouve ça un peu gros quand même. Il faut que, je m'éloigne pendant un moment de ces deux-là.

Je ressors dix minutes plus tard de la salle de bains, calme et habillé de la tête aux pieds. Je jette un œil à la chambre. Samuel est parti à mon plus grand soulagement. Je me demande où je pourrais être tranquille ? J'ai besoin de réfléchir calmement sans que mes hormones ne prennent le dessus.

Je sors de la Salle Commune et vais dans le parc. Je pars le plus loin possible où personne ne pourrait me voir et m'adosse à un arbre. Je commence à réfléchir sur le cas Potter. Je n'ai encore pas pu réagir et il faut vraiment que je me reprenne. C'est une question de principe et de dignité et surtout, je ne dois pas montrer que je suis faible face à lui. Sinon, je verrai bien sur le tas. J'arriverai bien à surprendre le Survivant.

A suivre 

Voilà, encore un chapitre de fait. Je sais que c'est court mais je n'ai pas envie de faire trop long pour cette fic. Reviews, please. Merci. Nicolina. ^___________^


	3. Avantage

**Qui gagne, qui perd?**

Auteur: Nicolina

Couple: HP+DM et Sam+DM

Avertissement : One-shot, Shonen-ai, Yaoi/Slash,(Relations entre hommes, si ça vous plait pas, passez votre chemin) Lime, POV de Drago et OOC de Drago et Harry.

Disclamer: Pas n'a moi sauf Sam qui n'est rien qu'à moi. ^^

Genre: Romance, jeux.

Petit mot: Voilà le chapitre 3. J'espère que vous l'aimerez.

Merci pour vos reviews, ça me fait très plaisir que vous aimiez cette nouvelle fic. ^__________^

Réponses aux reviews:

Ffelina: Tu aimes le comportement de Harry? Eh bien, il a pas fini d'avoir ce genre de comportement. Merci pour la review.

Andadrielle: Contente que tu aies trouvé le chapitre précédent drôle, c'était le but. ^^ J'espère que tu aimeras la suite et merci.

Caroline Black: Moi aussi, j'adore voir Harry et Drago ensemble et surtout dans cette fic. Merci pour ta review.

Alfa: Sam, c'est qui? Une conquête de Drago qui le lâche pas. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite et je te remercie pour ta review.

Misslulu: Les réponses à tes questions dans les prochains chapitres et dans celui-ci aussi. C'est sûr que ce n'est pas un jeu si innocent que ça. ^^;;; Merci pour ta review.

Azalea-Maxwell: Vala la suite et merci.

Lalouve: La réaction de Drago, dans ce chapitre. Merci.

Celinette: Y'a pas de problème, j'avais compris. ^^ J'adore voir un Drago ne sachant plus ce qu'il lui arrive. Merci pour ta review.

Kima Laphaul: Vivi, c'est vraiment dans un autre registre que je me lance. Oh mais la suite, ça fait un petit moment qu'elle est faite. ^^ Merci pour la review.

Sweetdeath: La suite la voilà, merci.

Lululle: Contente que mon histoire te plaise. D'ailleurs les tiennes aussi je les adore. Désolée si je ne laisse pas toujours de reviews mais j'ai pas beaucoup de temps. Je te remercie pour les tiennes en tout cas.

Paradise1: Kikoo miss!!! Mais c'est évident que je n'attendais que toi. Je te remercie et j'espère que tu aimeras la suite.

Enyo85: Oh oui, il le sent passer le jeu. ^^ Je te remercie pour ta review.

Micloun: Tu trouves que je me dévergonde? Au moins, je t'étonne c'est bien. ^^ Faut bien changer de temps en temps et puis cette fic, c'est pour m'amuser. Merchi beaucoup pour tous tes encouragements, je t'adore. ^^

Saael': Alors comme ça tu aimes Sam? Moi aussi, je l'aime bien. ^^ Il met un peu de piquant dans l'histoire, je trouve. Ca pour gêner, il gêne mais bon c'est dans sa nature aussi. Je te remercie pour ta petite histoire. C'était bien intéressant. ^^ Tu as parfaitement raison, il faut remercier BabyDracky. Elle est géniale. Et je te remercie aussi, j'adore vraiment tes reviews.

BabyDracky: Comme tu peux le voir, je suis vraiment inspirée pour cette fic. Je te remercie de me corriger et pour tout le reste. ^______^

Merci à BabyDracky pour sa relecture. ^^

Bonne lecture. ^^

Chapitre3: Avantage

Nous sommes dimanche. Je pense toujours au jeu qui a commencé entre Potter et moi. Hier quand nous étions dans la Grande Salle, il n'a pas arrêté de me lancer des sourires sadiques, à croire qu'il sait déjà la prochaine chose qu'il va me faire.

Samuel est resté près de moi pendant tout le repas et j'avoue que j'étais très gêné de sa présence. Il n'arrêtait pas de poser sa main sur ma cuisse et moi, je n'arrêtais pas de la retirer en lui lançant des regards noirs. Mais apparemment, ça n'a pas l'air de lui faire grand effet. Il n'a pas arrêté de me sourire tout le long du repas.

Pour le moment, je suis dans la Grande Salle. Il n'y a quasiment personne car il est très tôt. J'entends un bruissement d'ailes et lève mes yeux un peu plus haut. Un hibou ? A cette heure-ci ? Il vient vers moi en plus. Il se pose sur la table et je prends la lettre. Je décachète l'enveloppe et l'ouvre, tandis que le hibou s'envole. Je commence à lire.

_Malfoy,_

_A ce que je constate, tu n'es pas très entreprenant. Je te mets si mal à l'aise que ça ? Je ne l'espère par car ce n'est pas terminé._

_Pour le moment, on en est à sept à quatre, si tu te souviens ? Je t'ai mis une sorte de petit compteur dans l'enveloppe comme ça, tu pourras savoir où nous en sommes._

_Si tu arrêtes le compteur, le jeu est terminé et de même si c'est moi qui arrête le mien. En ce qui concerne le gage du perdant, je pense que tu ne verras pas d'inconvénient à ce qu'il demande ce qu'il souhaite._

_Sur ce, je te laisse et j'espère avoir quelques surprises de ta part._

_HP_

Eh bien ! Si, je m'attendais à ça ! Il a l'air de prendre ça très à cœur. Je regarde au fond de l'enveloppe et y découvre une sorte de badge. Il y a un Serpent et un Lion. Pas difficile de deviner qui est qui. Est présent aussi, un compteur qui est déjà à sept à quatre comme il me l'a marqué.

Maintenant, je n'ai pas le choix. Je ne peux pas me permettre de perdre. Je mets la lettre dans ma poche et examine encore la broche. Ce qui est sûr c'est que je ne l'accrocherai pas. Mais bon, gardons-là en poche. Il n'empêche que je ne pensais pas que Potter puisse réussir à créer ce genre d'objets. Il remonte dans mon estime.

Le chiffre du Lion change et marque cinq. J'aurais mieux fais de me taire. Il prend tout en compte même quand il me surprend par un objet qu'il a lui-même créé.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Je me tourne vers la voix et constate que Samuel est assis à mes côtés.

-La politesse, tu sais ce que c'est ? Demandais-je froidement.

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-Parce que tu pourrais au moins me dire bonjour et éviter de poser des questions indiscrètes si soudainement.

-Eh ! Calme-toi Drago. Tu m'as l'air de très mauvaise humeur. Serait-ce à cause de ta prochaine proie ?

-Pour l'instant, c'est toi qui cause ma mauvaise humeur.

Je me lève et le laisse assis tout seul à notre table. Je sors de la Grande Salle et croise Potter et toute sa clique. Il me sourit et je le fais aussi, aussi grand que je ne l'ai jamais fait tout en passant ma langue sur mes lèvres. Il semble surpris par mon geste mais sourit tout de même.

Il a comprit que je ne me laisserai pas faire. Je sors la broche. Huit à cinq. Je ne le laisserai pas prendre le dessus. Il arrêtera le jeu avant moi et je pourrai lui demander ce que je veux. A présent, je trouve que ce n'est plus une si mauvaise idée que ça.

Je sors dans le parc, prendre un peu l'air pour pouvoir réfléchir à ce que pourrait être ma prochaine surprise pour ce cher balafré. Je crois qu'il a entraînement de Quidditch, cette après-midi. Ca pourrait être intéressant de le surprendre lors de son jeu.

********

Après le déjeuner, je vais voir l'entraînement des Gryffondors. Je sais que normalement c'est interdit mais je ne peux pas me laisser faire par Potter. Je ne peux pas le laisser gagner. J'arrive vers les gradins et me cache pour que les joueurs ne me voient pas. Ils entrent sur le terrain.

Potter survole le terrain, recherchant le Vif d'or. Il faut que je l'attrape avant lui. Ca devrait l'attirer. J'invoque un sort pour ramener la petite balle en or vers moi et bingo, je l'ai peu de temps après entre mes mains. Je m'avance un peu plus sur le terrain pour n'être vu seulement de Potter qui ne met pas longtemps à me remarquer et à venir près de moi.

Je souris quand il arrive et se pose en face de moi. Il dépose son balai contre un mur et s'approche pour me faire face.

-Je crois que tu as quelque chose à moi, me dit-il.

-Peut-être bien. C'est ça que tu cherche? Répondis-je en lui montrant leVif d'or.

-Malfoy ne commence pas. Rends-le-moi.

-Non, viens le chercher.

Il commence à avancer tout en essayant de me le prendre mais je ne lâche pas prise.

-Tu sais que tu ne devrais pas être là Malfoy. Si les autres te voient, je ne donne pas cher de ta peau.

-Tu vas les ameuter ? Alors vas-y et donne-leur une explication sur le fait que tu discutes avec moi sans chamaillerie.

-Je leur dirai que tu nous as espionné.

Harry essaie toujours de prendre la balle. Il est pas très rapide.

-Le jeu te plaît? Lui demandais-je innocemment?

-Tu appelles ça un jeu?

-J'aime te faire enrager. Et puis tu sais que tant que tu n'auras pas attrapé le Vif d'or, l'entraînement ne sera pas fini.

Je souris. Ca peut durer encore longtemps. Il est quand même presque sur le point de me le prendre quand je le mets sous ma chemise. Ce n'est pas confortable mais je veux juste le provoquer. J'ai bien fait de laisser mon col entrouvert.

Il s'arrête surpris par ma manœuvre. Gagné. Puis, il me sourit avec. . .désir? Peut-être bien. Jusqu'où ira Potter? Je me recule et lui s'avance puis, je m'arrête. Il s'avance près de moi. Va t-il m'embrasser? C'est une possibilité. Va-t-il essayer autre chose pour me faire craquer? Peut-être bien.

Il me prend par la taille, puis m'embrasse. Bingo, je le savais. Je profite qu'il le fasse, pour cette fois prendre l'avantage sur lui. Je laisse ma langue glisser sur ses lèvres qu'il entrouvre pour me laisser le champ libre. Il en profite, lui, pour enlever ma chemise de mon pantalon et remonter sa main sur mon torse récupérant ainsi l'objet qu'il voulait.

Il se dégage de moi, content de lui. Il prend  quelque chose dans sa poche et constate avec stupeur que j'ai marqué un point alors que lui n'en a pas gagné. A dire vrai, maintenant ça fait deux points étant donné que je viens une fois de plus de le surprendre.

-Cinq à dix, Potter. Tu traînes. Tu ne veux pas arrêter? Je ne suis pas sûr que tu puisses me rattraper.

-C'est ce que tu crois Malfoy, dit-il avec une pointe de colère dans la voix. Et non, je n'arrêterai pas.

-Nous verrons bien, dis-je en souriant et partant en direction du château.

Il ne s'y attendait pas à ça. Il ne croyait pas que j'avais prévu tout ça. Eh bien, il va apprendre que l'on ne joue pas avec Drago Malfoy aussi facilement. Je me rhabille tout en regagnant ma Salle Commune. Je n'aime pas paraître débraillé devant les autres et surtout je n'ai pas envie d'entendre les remarques de Sam sur le fait que je reviens mal habillé. En tout cas, Potter a les mains douces.

**A suivre**

Voilà, fini. Reviews, please. Merci. Nicolina. ^_________^


	4. Baguette

**Qui gagne, qui perd?**

Auteur: Nicolina

Couple: HP+DM et Sam+DM

Avertissement : One-shot, Shonen-ai, Yaoi/Slash,(Relations entre hommes, si ça vous plait pas, passez votre chemin) Lime, POV de Drago et OOC de Drago et Harry.

Disclamer: Pas n'a moi sauf Sam qui n'est rien qu'à moi. ^^

Genre: Romance, jeux.

Petit mot: Bon voilà la suite. J'espère que je ne vous fais pas attendre. En tout cas, j'essaie de vous en envoyer un chapitre par semaine.

Merci à tous mes reviewers. Je constate avec bonheur que je retrouve les mêmes et ça me fait extrêmement plaisir. Je vous remercie énormément .

Vivi Malfoy: Oh mais Ryry va se rattraper ne t'inquiète pas. Il ne laissera pas faire Drago comme ça. Voilà la suite et merci.

Kaima1: Jusqu'où ce jeu les mènera? C'est une bonne question. Je te remercie pour tes reviews, c'est très gentil et je suis contente que tu aimes mes fanfics. ^^

Célinette: Je sais pas s'ils voudront t'intégrer dans leur jeu. Je sais que Drago est très possessif. ^^ Je te remercie pour la review et voilà la suite.

Caroline Black: Contente que tu adores toujours. Merci.

Alfa: Oh non, il n'y a pas que Harry qui prend son pied. T'inquiète pas pour Harry, il a plus d'un tour dans son sac. Je te remercie pour ta review.

Origine: Je suis contente que ça te plaise et j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant. Merci.

Misslulu: Oh oui, le combat ne fait que commencer. Qui va gagner? Mystère, je ne le sais même pas moi-même. ^^;;;;;; Merci pour ta review.

Enyo85: T'aime po Samuel? Ton scénario est pas mal mais je ne sais pas exactement comment ça va se passer. Peut-être bien comme tu l'as dit ou autrement selon mon humeur. Merci pour la review.

Clau: J'espère que tu aimeras la suite et je te remercie.

Andadrielle: Harry a du retard mais il va se rattraper. Pas dans ce chapitre mais bientôt. Il n'est pas prêt à laisser Drago gagner. Voilà la suite et merci. ^^

Lalouve: Voilà la suite et je te remercie pour la review.

Azalea-Maxwell: Je suis contente que tu aimes toujours ma fic. Ca me fait plaisir. Merci pour la review.

Kima Laphaul: Je vois que tu aimes. Je suis bien contente. ^^ Je peux te dire que pour ce qui est de Samuel, il n'était pas prévu dans le scénario de départ mais comme j'adore tout changer, il va plutôt bien avec la fic. Pour le dessin, je veux bien. Je voudrais bien savoir comment tu le vois. ^^ Je n'ai aucune idée du nombre de chapitres, pour l'instant sûr, plus de 6. Je te remercie pour ta review et j'espère que tu aimeras la suite.

Paradise1: Oh oui, ce sont des gamins. Je continue, je continue, ne t'inquiète pas. Merci. ^^

Micloun: Tu sais que j'adoooooorrrreeee te faire languir. Et encore, je suis pas trop longue pour cette fic. Je suis vraiment contente que tu aimes, je me demandais si ça allait te plaire étant donné que je changeais de registre mais apparemment, il n'y a pas de problème. ^^ Bien sûr que c'est la fatigue qui te fait comprendre de travers, autrement t'aurais tout compris du premier coup, je le sais bien. Mon cerveau cache bien d'autres palettes? Je n'en sais trop rien. Disons que j'essais d'innover un peu pour que ce ne soit pas trop monotone. J'adore trop tes reviews et encore une fois, je te le redis, tu es un vrai soutien pour moi. ^________^ Pour ce qui est des bô rêves, héhé, y'a aucun problème. ^_____________^ Merci beaucoup misssssssssssss.

Merci à BabyDracky pour sa relecture. ^^

Bonne lecture. ^^

**Chapitre4: Baguette**

Je suis ravi de la tournure qu'ont pris les choses hier. Prendre de l'avance sur Potter a été plus facile que je ne l'aurais cru. Ce matin, j'ai cours de Métamorphose avec les Gryffondor. Et si, je continuais sur ma lancée pendant ce cours. Je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais faire mais je trouverai bien sur place. Je sens mon lit s'affaisser tandis que j'ouvre les yeux pour voir qui me dérange.

-Sam, descends de mon lit, grognais-je.

-Bonjour aussi Drago, fait-il avec un sourire.

Je me lève sur les coudes et le vois qui commence à se mettre au-dessus de moi, un regard prédateur dans les yeux. Je n'aime pas quand il a ses yeux-là. Il se penche vers moi et m'embrasse avec une tendresse que je ne lui ai jamais vue.

-C'est pas normal, dis-je alors qu'il se dégage de moi.

-Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas normal?

-Ta façon de m'embrasser.

Il ne me répond pas et au lieu de ça me fixe sans qu'aucune émotion ne passe sur son visage.

-Alors? Repris-je. Pourquoi?

Il ne répond toujours pas et au lieu de ça, se dégage de moi et s'assoit sur mon lit. Là, je ne comprends plus vraiment.

-Qui est-ce? Me demande-t-il.

-Je t'ai déjà dit que ça ne te regardais pas, dis-je tout en sentant ma colère revenir en pensant à Potter.

Sam se lève et je le regarde avec incompréhension. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a?

-Sam?

-Je ne veux pas te partager.

Je me lève et me mets en face de lui. Il a l'air en colère mais peu importe, je crois qu'il faut mettre les choses au clair.

-Sam, on est pas ensemble. Je t'avais prévenu.

-Je sais mais laisse tomber.

Il me sourit et je sais très bien qu'il est faux. Je soupire. J'aurais dû m'en douter. Il passe ses bras autour de moi et cette fois me sourit avec malice. Qu'est-ce qu'il a en tête?

-Alors, qui est-ce?

-C'est pas vrai.

Il est exaspérant. Je me dégage de ses bras et sors du dortoir. Je l'entends me courir après mais c'est peine perdue, je ne lui répondrai pas.

-Allez, Drago. Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me le dire?

-Tout simplement, parce que ça ne te regarde pas.

Je sors de la Salle Commune et me dirige vers la Grande Salle. Sam me suit toujours.

-Bon, très bien comme tu veux.

-Tu sais que tu es vraiment bizarre?

Il hausse un sourcil.

-Tu arrives à changer d'humeur comme tu changerais de chemise.

-Que veux-tu, je ne vais pas m'apitoyer sur mon sort, juste parce que tu me repousses. Après tout, j'ai l'habitude. J'espère juste que j'aurai encore droit à tes faveurs si tu en as envie.

-On verra.

J'entre dans la Grande Salle avec Sam. Je regarde toutes les tables, en particulier une. Ah! Potter est là. Je vais m'asseoir à ma table. Crabbe et Goyle sont déjà là? Je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'ils étaient partis de la Salle Commune. Bah! C'est pas une grosse perte.

********

Le cours de Métamorphose vient de commencer. Je me suis mis exprès derrière Potter. D'ailleurs Sam a trouvé plutôt ça louche. Il se demande toujours qui est ma prochaine proie. Dans un sens, j'aimerais lui dire. C'est pas tous les jours qu'on peut voir Potter jouer un double jeu avec ses amis. A moins qu'il leur ait dit mais j'en doute.

McGonagall nous donne la métamorphose à faire pour le cours et nous commençons. Je n'ai pas encore trouvé ce que j'allais bien pouvoir faire à Potter. C'est que c'est beaucoup moins simple parce qu'il y a du monde mais c'est aussi plus excitant.

Je concentre mon regard sur le cou de Potter. Je le sens bouger puis se tourner vers moi. Je lui souris et lui fronce les sourcils. Il doit se douter de quelque chose.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a à te regarder comme ça?

-Aucune idée, répondis-je.

Je souris intérieurement. Bien sûr que je le sais mais ne comptez pas sur moi pour lui dire. Ca y'est, je viens de trouver une idée. Espérons que je ne me fasse pas repérer. Je laisse tomber ma baguette. Mais bien entendu, je ne l'ai pas fait exprès. Mouais, on y croit tous. Je me baisse pour aller la ramasser et comme par hasard, elle se trouve sous la table de Potter.

Je m'avance pour la récupérer. Je crois qu'il n'a pas encore remarqué que j'étais près de lui. Je ramasse ma baguette et commence à me relever en m'appuyant sur la jambe de Potter. Je le sens sursauter et il me regarde. Je lui fais un grand sourire et commence à me relever tout en laissant glisser ma main sur son entrejambe.

-Désolé Potter, ma baguette a glissé sous ta chaise.

Je retourne à ma place, en laissant un Potter complètement rouge de honte. Weasley qui se trouve à ses côtés me regarde d'un air mauvais tandis que Sam semble plutôt perplexe. Je finis ma métamorphose et discrètement sors ma broche. Cinq à onze. Je prends beaucoup d'avance. Il va perdre, il ne peut que perdre et quand ce sera fait, je lui demanderai tout ce que je veux.

********

Les cours de la matinée se sont passés plutôt vite. Potter n'a rien tenté pour l'instant mais mieux vaut rester sur ses gardes. Je ne sais pas de quoi il est capable. Il arrive toujours à me surprendre et j'avoue que j'aimerais bien qu'il le fasse, juste pour savoir ce qui peut bien trotter dans la tête du petit Gryffondor.

D'ailleurs, il faut que je le vois. On a pas fixé un seuil car, s'il n'y a pas de limites, ça peut durer indéfiniment. Donc, il faut que je parle à Potter avant que les cours de l'après-midi commencent. J'entre dans la Grande Salle pour déjeuner et m'assois à ma table.

Je regarde Potter et lui fais un signe de la tête pour qu'il me rejoigne à l'extérieur après avoir mangé. Je ne sais pas trop s'il a compris ce que je voulais mais finalement, il hoche la tête. Il n'est pas aussi bête qu'il en à l'air, le Gryffondor.

Après avoir mangé dans le calme, c'est bien rare depuis quelque temps, surtout avec Sam qui me tourne autour et Pansy qui me colle dès qu'elle le peut, encore, j'ai de la chance, j'arrive à me débarrasser facilement de Crabbe et Goyle, je me lève et sors de la Grande Salle. J'attends Potter un peu plus loin pour ne pas être vu des autres. Il sort quelques secondes après et s'approche de moi après avoir fait le tour des yeux.

-Alors, que me veux-tu Malfoy?

-C'est simple Potter, on a pas fixé de limites. Le jeu peut durer longtemps si on en fixe pas.

-Oui, très bien. On la fixe à combien?

-Que dirais-tu de vingt-cinq ? C'est raisonnable et j'ai bien hâte de voir les surprises que tu me réserves, dis-je tout en souriant.

-Ok, pour vingt-cinq. Alors comme ça, Drago Malfoy veut se laisser surprendre par Harry Potter? Attends-toi à avoir de grandes surprises alors.

-Mais c'est ce que j'attends.

Je passe à côté de lui pour partir et retourne à ma Salle Commune. En passant, je croise Sam.

-Qu'est-ce que tu foutais avec Potter? Me demande t-il.

-Rien qui pourrait t'intéresser.

-Je vois. Encore des mystères.

-Exactement.

Nous entrons dans la Salle Commune et je me laisse tomber sur un canapé, Sam à mes côtés. Je le trouve collant parfois. Et d'ailleurs pour confirmer ce que je pense, il se colle à moi et pose sa tête sur mon épaule. Je me lève et le laisse tomber sur le canapé.

-Eh!!!

-Quoi?

-Pourquoi tu me repousses sans cesse?

-Pourquoi? Parce que tu es pire qu'un pot de glue.

Il se lève et se met en face de moi.

-Ouais, un pot de glue qui te fait du bien que quand tu le décides. Tu ne t'occupes même pas de ce que je peux penser.

-Parce que tu sais penser? A ce que je sais, ça ne ta jamais déplu, tu étais consentant et tu me suppliais même de continuer alors ne viens pas me dire que je ne m'occupe pas de ce que tu penses.

Sans autres mots, je monte au dortoir. Il n'y a rien de plus énervant que d'avoir ce genre de discussions. Je m'assois sur mon lit. Je ferais mieux de ne pas m'occuper de lui. Il va se calmer de toute façon. Je devrais plutôt penser à la prochaine surprise que je réserve à Potter.

**A suivre**

Voilà, encore un chapitre de fait. Reviews, please. Merci. Nicolina. ^__________^


	5. Petite surprise pas bien méchante

**Qui gagne, qui perd?**

Auteur: Nicolina

Couple: HP+DM et Sam+DM

Avertissement : One-shot, Shonen-ai, Yaoi/Slash,(Relations entre hommes, si ça vous plait pas, passez votre chemin) Lime, POV de Drago et OOC de Drago et Harry.

Disclamer: Pas n'a moi sauf Sam qui n'est rien qu'à moi. ^^

Genre: Romance, jeux.

Petit mot: Voilà la suite. Je vous remercie pour les reviews, ça fait plaisir d'en avoir autant.

Réponses aux reviews:

Lee: Je suis contente que tu aimes ma fic. J'aime bien Sam et c'est vrai que Drago est méchant avec lui. J'espère que la suite te plaira et je te remercie pour ta review.

Eowyn Malfoy: Contente que tu aimes toujours, merci.

Cacile: Pas de problème, tu reviewes quand tu veux. Eh oui! Sam fait pitié et c'est pas fini pour lui, le pauvre. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite et merci.

Vivi Malfoy: La revanche de Harry est pour ce chapitre. Merci pour la review.

Célinette: Oh! Ne t'inquiète pas pour Harry, il va revenir au score. Merci pour la review.

Alfa: Tout le monde plaint le pauvre Sam. Je trouve ça plutôt amusant. ^^ Merci beaucoup de m'avoir reviewée.

Origine: Eh eh! Tu as bien raison, c'est Drago qui mène le jeu en ce qui concerne Samuel. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite et je te remercie.

Enyo85: Oui, pauvre Sam, il a pas de chance avec Drago. Je ne suis pas trop étonnée que tout le monde le prenne en pitié. Il arrête pas de se faire rejeter. Merci pour la review.

Clau: Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements, ça fait plaisir.

Andadrielle: Vi vi Harry va se rattraper et pas plus tard que dans ce chapitre. ^^ En ce qui concerne Sam, il est plus qu'attaché à lui, c'est certain. Merci pour la review.

Lululle: Je suis contente que tu aimes ma fic et j'espère que ça continuera. Merci pour ta review.

Lalouve: Ce serait une bonne idée mais ce n'est pas vraiment ce qui se passe.^^ J'espère que tu vas aimer ce qui va arriver à Drago. Merci pour la review.

Azalea-Maxwell: J'espère que tu aimeras la suite et ce que Harry a prévu pour Drago et je te remercie.

Kima Laphaul: Oui, c'est vrai que je n'ai pas fait de description physique mais je pense le faire au fur et à mesure donc ce n'est pas vraiment pressé pour le moment. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite et merci.

Saael': Merci pour tes deux reviews. Tu n'étais pas obligée. ^^ Sam est pas prêt de dégager pour le moment. Joyeux anniversaire en retard. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite.

Paradise1: Mai bien sûr que Potter va se rattraper. Merci beaucoup pour tous tes encouragements. ^^

Micloun: Oh! Alors comme ça, je t'ai encore étonnée. Bien sûr que ce n'était pas méchant. Joli slogan, c'est original. ^^ Bah oui, pauvre Sam, il a pas de chance mais je l'aime bien, pauvre de lui. Bisousssssss à toi et merci.

Merci à BabyDracky pour sa relecture. ^^

Bonne lecture. ^^

**Chapitre5: Petite surprise pas bien méchante**

J'ai encore réussi à surprendre Potter hier. J'ai pris une avance considérable. Je suis plus près de gagner que lui s'il ne se reprend pas. Même j'espère gagner ou même j'en suis quasiment certain, je ne veux pas que ça se fasse aussi facilement. J'ai envie d'un vrai challenge. J'attends pour cela que Potter me surpr. . .

. . . . . . . . . . . .

-Ouille, ça fait mal.

Je pense qu'une explication s'impose. Donc, je viens juste de m'étaler par terre et à cause de qui, je vous le donne en mille: POTTER. Pour le moment, je suis les fesses sur le sol, au milieu d'un couloir désert heureusement.

Je trouve toujours surprenant qu'il n'y ait jamais personne quand Potter se met à me faire des mauvais coups. Peut-être un sort de repousse qui sait? Je m'apprête à me relever mais ce cher Gryffondor ne le voit pas de cet œil et s'assied sur moi. Je lui lance un regard qui en dit long sur mon état présent, c'est à dire, la colère.

-T'es vraiment dingue Potter.

-Et ça te déplait? Tu n'avais pas l'air de cet avis, il y a quelques jours.

-Je pourrais te dire la même chose pour hier.

-J'avoue, me dit-il en avançant son visage près du mien, que tu as fait très fort. Oser faire ça devant tout le monde, je trouve ça courageux.

-Ne me compare pas un Gryffondor, Potter, c'est trop humiliant, c'était juste machiavélique comme le ferait un Serpentard.

Je lui souris pour appuyer mes dires. Je n'aime vraiment pas la position dans laquelle nous sommes. Potter au-dessus de moi, les bras de chaque côté, moi sur les coudes pour ne pas avoir l'air trop "soumis", je déteste ça. Et surtout, le fait qu'il soit assis sur moi, ne me plait pas spécialement quand je repense à ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois.

-Peut-être vas-tu te décider à bouger? Demandais-je.

Je devrais être encore plus poli aussi. Je suis vraiment idiot.

-Je ne sais pas, me répond-t-il, je suis plutôt bien là, en position dominante.

-Un Malfoy n'est pas dominé. Tu m'as juste pris par surprise.

-Alors, deux points pour moi.

Il me sourit tout en se levant, enfin. Je me lève à mon tour et commence à partir, je n'ai pas très envie de rester là tout en sachant que Potter commence à reprendre du poil de la bête. Malheureusement pour moi le Survivant me plaque contre le mur et commence à m'embrasser sauvagement.

D'abord surpris, je me fais encore avoir et pourtant j'aurais dû le prévoir, je ne réponds pas. D'ailleurs, je ne devrais même pas mais c'est plus fort que moi. Il vient de toucher mes lèvres avec sa langue et je m'empresse d'ouvrir la bouche pour lui laisser le passage libre afin d'approfondir ce baiser. Mais qu'est-ce que je fais bon sang?

Nos langues se frôlent puis se touchent. Je me surprends à penser que je n'ai pas envie que ça s'arrête. J'ai envie que ces caresses ne finissent pas. Mes pensées sont totalement embrouillées et je m'aperçois seulement que Potter est descendu un peu plus bas, explorant cette fois-ci mon cou.

Oh bon sang! C'est trop bon. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps on est dans ce couloir mais j'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité. Toujours étrange que personne ne soit passé par-là. Potter s'arrête et me regarde avec un sourire vainqueur sur les lèvres.

-9 à 11, je commence à revenir, me dit-il.

Je recompte dans ma tête. Neuf? Non, ça ne fait que huit. Là il m'a surpris mais ça ne compte pas pour deux.

-Potter, tu ne sais plus compter, ça fait 8 à 11.

-Oh non, regarde ta broche et surtout tu t'apercevras bientôt que j'ai raison.

De quoi il parle ? Tout en partant, je prends mon compteur et constate qu'il est bien à neuf. Je repars en direction de la Salle Commune tandis que Potter est parti dans le sens opposé. J'arrive à ma Salle Commune et tombe nez à nez avec Sam.

-Ca va Drago?

-Ouais, répondis-je avec désintéressement.

Il se lève du canapé dans lequel il était assis et s'avance vers moi un sourire aux lèvres. Sourire qui s'efface aussi vite qu'il est venu quand il semble regarder quelque chose sur moi? Derrière moi? Je ne sais pas.

-C'est quoi ça? Demande t-il en désignant mon cou.

-De quoi tu parles?

-Ton cou Drago, on dirait. . .

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de finir sa phrase et cours dans la salle de bains. Je regarde mon cou en me mettant devant le miroir. Aaaaaaaaaahhhh!!! Noooonnnnnnn!!!! Je ne peux pas croire qu'il ait osé me faire CA.

-Dis-donc, Drago, c'est pas petit quand même. Il ou elle y a été comme un sauvage, me dit Samuel derrière moi.

Il pose une main sur mon épaule. Il fronce les sourcils et je peux presque déceler une pointe de jalousie dans ses yeux noisette. J'ai toujours été attiré par leur reflet doré mais ils montrent toujours pleins de malice et ça m'exaspère.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demandais-je froidement.

-Je ne peux pas croire que tu te sois laissé marquer de la sorte, répond-t-il.

-Crois-moi que je ne peux pas le croire aussi.

Non, c'est vrai. C'est impossible. Potter tu vas me le payer, tu vas souffrir mais je dois avouer que c'était tout de même agréable. Non! Ce n'était pas agréable. Pas du tout. Je suis sûr qu'il avait tout prévu d'avance. Je comprends le point maintenant. Etrangement, ça me fait sourire.

-Drago, tu m'écoutes?

-Quoi?

-Je te demandais comment tu n'as pas pu t'en apercevoir? Mais au fait pourquoi tu souris?

-Pour la première question, je ne me doutais pas vraiment de ça et pour la deuxième, ça ne te regarde pas.

Je sors de la salle de bains et m'assois sur mon lit.

-Drago?

-Hum?

-Non rien, me dit Sam en secouant la tête faisant par la même occasion ébouriffer ses cheveux bruns.

Il sort du dortoir. Je le trouve bizarre en ce moment. Ce n'est pas qu'il est plus distant mais j'ai l'impression qu quelque chose à changé. Mouais, ça va lui passer.

**A suivre**

Voilou c'est fini. ^^ Review please. Merci. Nicolina. ^__________^


	6. Cours de SACM Partie 1

**Qui gagne, qui perd?**

Auteur: Nicolina

Couple: HP+DM et Sam+DM

Avertissement : Shonen-ai, Yaoi/Slash,(Relations entre hommes, si ça vous plait pas, passez votre chemin) Lime, POV de Drago et OOC de Drago et Harry.

Disclamer: Pas n'a moi sauf Sam qui n'est rien qu'à moi. ^^

Genre: Romance, jeux.

Petit mot: Voilà enfin la suite. Je sais que j'ai du retard mais je n'ai pas pu faire plus vite. Je pensais pouvoir répondre aux reviews mais comme je veux l'envoyer vite, je suis désolée, je n'y réponds pas

Par contre, je vous remercie beaucoup pour toutes ces reviews, elles m'ont fait très plaisir. Je suis contente que le personnage de Sam vous plaise et je tiens à remercier surtout Kima pour ses dessins de lui. Je les adore. ^^

Merci à BabyDracky pour sa relecture. ^^

Bonne lecture. ^^

**Chapitre6: Cours de Soins Aux Créatures Magiques ( Partie 1 )**

Je ne suis pas sorti hier soir. Je n'ai pas bougé de ma chambre. Mes camarades Serpentard ont cru que j'étais malade et j'ai soutenu cette idée. Il a déjà fallu que je mette un col roulé pour cacher le suçon que ce stupide Gryffondor m'a fait au cou.

Heureusement, étant donné que je suis sensé être "malade", ça n'a pas choqué les autres élèves. Le seul qui est au courant de cette "chose" que je porte au cou est Sam puisque c'est lui qui m'a gentiment fait remarquer que Potter m'avait laissé un petit cadeau.

J'ai fait des recherches pour trouver un sort pour pouvoir enlever ce. . .ce. . .cette abomination, mais rien. Il n'y a rien alors, je suis obligé de porter des pulls. Heureusement aussi qu'il ne fait pas trop chaud sinon je n'aurais pas tenu le coup.

Aujourd'hui, je commence avec Soins Aux Créatures Magiques et malheureusement, je suis en train de m'y rendre à mon plus grand regret, Sam, Crabbe et Goyle à mes côtés. Nous arrivons donc pour le cours. 

Potter est déjà là. Lèche-botte dans l'âme comme d'habitude, enfin surtout quand ça concerne le demi-géant. Weasley et Granger l'entourent. On ne change pas les vieilles habitudes. Les toutous du balafré n'ont pas l'air de s'être aperçus du jeu qu'il y a entre lui et moi. Je me demande comment ils réagiraient s'ils l'apprenaient? Le mythe s'effondrerait sûrement.

Tout le monde est arrivé et nous commençons le cours. Je m'éloigne un peu, laissant les autres près de l'enclos où le "professeur", si on peut l'appeler ainsi, nous a emmenés. J'observe tout le petit groupe d'élèves discrètement quand je sens des bras m'entourer et une tête sur mon épaule.

-Alors, chuchote une voix, mon cadeau t'a plu?

-Potter, dis-je non sans dégoût.

-Oui, c'est moi.

J'essaie de me dégager de son étreinte mais elle se fait plus insistante au fur et à mesure que j'essaie de m'en libérer. Potter a plus de force qu'il ne le laisse paraître.

-Non non, tu ne t'en vas pas.

-C'est pas un peu dangereux ce que tu fais? On est à quelques mètres des autres, ils pourraient nous voir.

-Si je me souviens, ça ne t'embêtais pas en cours de Métamorphoses. Et puis, on est pas vraiment sous leur nez. Alors, vas-tu répondre à ma première question?

-Que veux-tu que je réponde? C'était une drôle de surprise. Eh! Mais arrête!

Non, ce n'est pas possible, Potter vient de baisser mon col et commence à m'embrasser dans le cou.

-Très jolie marque, me dit-il.

-Tais-toi et arrête de faire ça, répondis-je tout en essayant de me dégager de lui.

Sans grand succès malheureusement pour moi. Je regarde les autres en espérant qu'ils ne remarquent rien et c'est le cas étant donné qu'ils ont l'air absorbé par le cours. Potter commence à devenir plus entreprenant, ça devient presque gênant.

Il me caresse un peu partout, tout en m'embrassant dans le cou. Je l'arrête avant qu'il n'aie atteint le point critique mais à ce moment, je ne sens plus le contact de ses lèvres sur ma peau. J'en serais presque frustré si ça ne venait pas de Potter. Et puis, un Malfoy n'est jamais frustré. Potter se dégage de moi, me lâchant la taille et se met face à moi.

-10 à 11. Plus qu'un point.

-Ne crois pas que je vais te laisse gagner, dis-je avec un sourire mauvais sur le visage.

-Oui, j'espère bien que tu vas te battre, je trouverai ça plus digne de toi. Et aussi, je t'ai laissé un autre petit souvenir histoire de te montrer que tu m'appartiens.

-Je ne t'appartiens pas Potter, lui lançais-je alors qu'il part. Un Malfoy n'appartient qu'à lui-même.

Il se retourne un sourire carnassier sur le visage en disant long sur son état présent puis reprend sa marche et va jusqu'à ses amis. Je remonte mon col et avance vers les miens. Il va falloir que je regarde l'étendu des dégâts  après le cours. Je m'avance vers Sam. Dès qu'il me voit , j'ai l'impression d'être sondé de son regard.

-Tu étais où? Me demande t-il.

-Plus loin derrière. Il parle de quoi? Demandais-je en désignant le professeur.

-Il parle du Lynx à perles dorées.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai. Je trouve qu'il te ressemble.

-Hein?

Je ris légèrement. Il a l'air indigné de se faire comparer à un animal.

-Oui, je trouve qu'il te ressemble. Vous avez les mêmes beaux yeux dorés et le même air qui dit "Je veux savoir".

Il se renfrogne visiblement vexé puis reprend son sourire habituel.

-Alors tu trouves que j'ai de beaux yeux?

Je crois que j'ai fait une gaffe sans m'en apercevoir. Je vais en avoir pour un moment. Il me prend par les épaules et rapproche son visage de mon oreille.

-Ton silence en dit long, reprend-t-il.

Je ne réponds pas mais ne me dégage pas pour autant de son étreinte amicale.

-Est-ce que ça va Drago? Tu sembles nerveux.

-Ca va.

Sam fronce les sourcils puis sourit.

-Hum! Aurais-tu rencontré la mystérieuse personne dont tu ne veux pas dire le nom?

Je ne réponds pas et rougis légèrement. Mais comment peut-il deviner ce genre de chose? Sam commence à rire.

-A en juger par les légères rougeurs que tu as aux joues, je dois avoir visé juste. En tout cas, je ne sais pas exactement ce qui se trame avec ton amour mystère mais je trouve que tu joues un jeu bien dangereux en le voyant en plein cours.

-Ce n'est pas mon "amour" comme tu dis. Il est juste un simple amusement.

Je croise les bras et prends un air indifférent. "Mon amour mystère" mais quelle blague! Je n'éprouverai jamais rien de sentimental pour le balafré et certainement pas de l'amour. Quelle horreur! Rien que d'y penser, ça me donne la nausée.

-"Il"? Alors, c'est un homme?

Oups! C'est vrai que je ne lui avais pas dit que s'en était un. Je suis vraiment idiot parfois.

-Et en plus, il ne peut être que dans ce cours. Donc, c'est soit un Serpentard, soit un Gryffondor de notre année. Ca réduit considérablement l'étendu des recherches. Je pense qu'il y a des personnes facilement éliminables mais il y en a d'autres, je me demande. Après tout, tu peux être très surprenant.

Il me fait un grand sourire et à ce moment-là, je n'ai qu'une seule envie, c'est de lui tordre le cou. Je détourne la tête de lui, m'enlève de son étreinte et regarde Potter. Il me sourit en me faisant un clin d'œil. Il n'y a rien de tel pour que je sois plus irrité. Je lui lance un regard haineux et regarde ailleurs.

-Et sinon, reprend Sam, ce n'est qu'un amusement pour toi? D'après ce que j'ai vu, pour le moment, ce serait plutôt toi l'objet de son amusement. Il s'est montré plutôt entreprenant depuis que tu le vois.

-Ce n'était qu'une erreur. Un Malfoy n'est pas dominé.

-Oui, c'est vrai et je sais de quoi je parle.

Il passe un bras sous le mien  et approche à nouveau son visage près de mon oreille. Ca me donne toujours des frissons quand il fait ça.

-Et, j'aimerais bien renouveler l'expérience, me dit-il en me léchant le lobe de l'oreille.

Eh bien! Encore une fois, j'ai droit aux avances de Potter et de Sam. Ils se sont donnés le mot pour le faire chacun leur tour ou quoi? Je regarde Potter, une fois de plus. Il semble. . .hum. . .en colère? Oui, c'est ça. Il est en colère. Serait-il jaloux le petit Gryffondor? Intéressant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu regardes?

-Rien Sam. Je suis d'accord.

-Hein?

-Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle.

-C'est vrai?

Il est bouché ou quoi? Je ne vais pas le répéter cinquante fois quand même.

-Oui, c'est vrai, dis-je d'un ton exaspéré.

-Tu vas passer une des plus belles nuits de ta vie, me chuchote-t-il.

C'est ce qu'on verra. J'ai accepté sa proposition sur un coup de tête mais j'ai besoin de me défouler. Je commence à me sentir frustré. Potter joue avec mes nerfs et Sam tombe parfaitement bien. Je trouve qu'ils ne sont pas si différents l'un de l'autre. Les deux cachent leur jeu car aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, Sam joue les timides avec tous les professeurs et il est quand même intelligent. Je suis un des très rares à qui il montre sa personnalité de débauché. Je me demande encore comment c'est possible.

**A suivre**

Voilà fini. Le prochain chapitre est la suite du cours de Soins Aux Créatures magiques. Reviews, please. Merci. Nicolina. ^_________^


	7. Cours de SACM Partie 2

**Qui gagne, qui perd?**

Auteur: Nicolina

Couple: HP+DM et Sam+DM

Avertissement : Shonen-ai, Yaoi/Slash,(Relations entre hommes, si ça vous plait pas, passez votre chemin) Lime, POV de Drago et OOC de Drago et Harry.

Disclamer: Pas n'a moi sauf Sam qui n'est rien qu'à moi. ^^

Genre: Romance, jeux.

Petit mot: Je sais, je sais, je suis en retard. J'aurais dû envoyer un chapitre bien avant mais je n'ai vraiment pas eu le temps. Je m'en excuse. J'espère que vous me pardonnerez de vous avoir fait attendre.

Merci merci pour les reviews. J'ai dépassé les 100, je suis super contente. ^______________^ Je suis ravie que cette fic vous plaise tant. Et puis, je remarque que j'ai de nouveaux reviewer et aussi que j'ai toujours des fidèles. Merci, merci beaucoup.

Réponses aux reviews :

Angelyuna : Oh si! Y'en a qui aime Sam et justement c'est ce qui m'a étonnée. Ce sera un Harry/Drago, par contre, je sais trop ce que je vais faire de Sam mais je vais bien trouver. Merci pour la review.

Bilayed : Merci beaucoup et voilà la suite.

Lee : Je suis contente que tu aies aimé le chapitre précédent. Ce chapitre n'est pas vraiment plus long que le précédent mais pour les longues fics, j'en ai une autre qui rattrape bien. Désolée, j'ai pas vraiment pu l'envoyer avant les vacances de Noël par manque de temps. Merci pour la review.

Clau : Je sais, j'ai mis du temps cette fois. J'ai pas vraiment eu de temps mais j'espère que tu ne m'en tiendras pas rigueur. Je serai sûrement moins longue pour le prochain chapitre. Sinon, j'espère que tu aimeras et merci.

Gayle : Eh bien! La voilà la suite et j'espère que tu aimeras autant que le début. Merci beaucoup.

Seve : Vala la suite et merci.

Pounska : Contente que mon histoire te plaise, merci.

Chaco and Lily : Voilà un nouveau chapitre. J'aurais voulu le faire un peu plus vite mais j'ai été assez débordée ces temps-ci et pourtant ce sont les vacances. Merci pour la review.

Dame Lune : Bah oui, c'était tout et la suite, c'est maintenant. Merci. ^^

Skaï Blue : Je suis ravie que tu aimes ma fic, merci.

Hanna : Oui, oui j'avais fait une nouvelle fic. Pauvre de moi, j'arrête pas d'en commencer et elles sont pas finies. Merci beaucoup pour la review.

Eowyn Malfoy : Mais nan tu ne te répètes pas et puis j'adore entendre ça. ^^ Merci beaucoup.

Alfa : Bah pour ce chapitre, on peut pas dire que Drago est à Harry. Merci pour la review et j'espère que tu apprécieras ce chapitre autant que les autres.

Enyo85 : Bah oui, il attire les débauchés cachés. ^^ Bah, il devrait pas se plaindre, tu as raison mais bon c'est Drago. Merchi et j'espère que tu aimeras la suite.

Caroline Black : Oui Harry s'est plutôt bien repris. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite et merci pour ta review.

Lululle : Je suis contente que tu trouves l'histoire de plus en plus intéressante. Merchi beaucoup pour tes encouragements ça me fait très plaisir.

Saael' : Salut toi !! Tuer Sam ? N'y pense même pas. Vais pas te laisser tuer mon bébé. Vi, je suis sur ombre et folie et vi c'est pour BabyDracky. ^^ Merci pour la review.

Kima Laphaul : Sam te plait de plus en plus ? Bah, je regrette vraiment pas de l'avoir créer (créé) et je suis contente que tu lui aies donné vie avec tes dessins. Je te le redis, ils sont magnifiques et ils représentent vraiment bien Sam. J'espère que la suite te plaira et merci.

Blaise le poussin masqué : Je crois avoir oublié de dire que j'adorais trop ce surnom. ^^ Alors comme ça t'aime bien Sam ? Tes questions sont très pertinentes, je trouve. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite. Bisous à toi et merci beaucoup. ^^

Paradise : Vi, ryry est jaloux. ^^ Qui va gagner ? C'est une bonne question. Merchi beaucoup beaucoup et vala la suite. Bisoussssssssss à toi. ^____________^

Micloun : Tu sais que tu manques à Sam ? Il a hâte de revoir sa tata/marraine. ^^ Je sais bien que t'aimes po qu'on se serve de Sam comme ça mais bon. Hum ! Je sais po trop si ce chapitre va te plaire, enfin j'espère que ce sera le cas. Bah, il va pas être trop maltraité dans ce chapitre mais, enfin tu verras, je te laisse lire. Sam te fait de gros bisoussssssssss et moi aussi et il te pardonne d'avoir failli l'oublier. ^^

Merci à BabyDracky pour sa relecture. ^^

Je vous souhaite de passer de bonnes fêtes. Bonne lecture. ^^

**Chapitre7: Cours de Soins Aux Créatures Magiques ( Partie 2 )**

Ce cours de Soin Aux Créatures Magiques est vraiment ennuyeux. En fait, c'est surtout cet idiot de garde-chasse qui est ennuyeux. Le sujet en soi est assez intéressant même si je ne l'admettrai jamais devant quelqu'un.

-Le lynx à perles dorées que vous voyez ici possède une grande capacité d'adaptation, c'est pour cela qu'il n'a aucune difficulté à s'adapter à cet environnement. Il peut également ressentir plus de choses que n'importe quelle autre créature. On a jamais pu définir exactement quelles sont ses capacités mais elles sont énormes. Cela varie selon les individus.

Je m'ennuie. Si au moins, il disait quelque chose de concret sur cette créature. Mais là, j'ai l'impression qu'il n'a aucune idée de quoi il parle. Je sais que j'ai déjà entendu parler de cet animal mais je ne me rappelle plus vraiment où j'en ai eu connaissance. Certainement dans un livre que j'ai lu.

Je regarde Potter, qui a l'air captivé par le cours et moi je suis captivé par lui. Je ne suis pas spécialement attiré, je ne m'avancerai pas sur ce terrain mais c'est plus pour essayer de trouver un moyen de reprendre l'avantage. Tandis que je regarde le Survivant, je me sens secoué par quelqu'un.

-Drago ?

-Ouais, qu'est-ce qu'il y a Samuel ? Demandais-je irrité en me tournant vers lui.

Je croise les bras et c'est à ce moment-là que je m'aperçois que tout le monde m'observe. Quoi ? J'ai quelque chose sur la figure ? Je ne comprends pas très bien ce qui leur arrive mais je comprends vite quand le professeur m'interpelle

-Monsieur Malfoy, ça fait deux fois que je vous appelle.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me veut ? Je me penche vers Sam dans l'espoir d'avoir quelques renseignements.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il veut ? Demandais-je en chuchotant.

Sam n'eut pas le temps de me répondre que l'autre m'appelait encore.

-Monsieur Malfoy, approchez-vous.

Résigné, je m'avance vers lui un regard mauvais sur le visage. Il ne peut pas me foutre la paix au lieu de me gêner devant tout le monde ? Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il veut mais j'ai l'impression que ça ne va pas me plaire. Il ouvre l'enclôt.

-Entrez !

Tiens Potter vient avec moi. Cet idiot de professeur est vraiment suicidaire de nous laisser entrer tous les deux en même temps. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il risque. Nous avançons tous les deux vers le lynx sous le regard des autres élèves.

-Je suis sûr que tu ne sais même pas ce qu'il veut qu'on fasse, je me trompe ?

Est-ce que je dois rester dans l'ignorance dans laquelle je me suis mis et d'ailleurs par sa faute, ou lui demander ce qu'il faut faire ? Cruel dilemme.

-Pas de réponse, ça veut tout dire.

-Ta gueule Potter ! Et dis-moi plutôt ce qu'on vient faire dans cet enclos ?

Il ne me répond pas et avance lentement. Qu'est-ce qu'il n'a pas compris ? C'est déjà assez dur comme ça de lui demander mais en plus, il me fait attendre. Je le hais vraiment parfois, non pas parfois, c'est toujours le bon mot.

-Potter, grognais-je, je perds patience.

-Tu m'as demandé de fermer ma gueule et puis maintenant tu veux que je parle ? Je ne sais plus ce que tu veux de moi, à force. Mais bon pour ce qui est de ce que tu veux, je peux avoir d'autres idées aussi.

Il tourne la tête vers moi et me fait un sourire pervers. Je rougis. Il faut vraiment que je me contrôle, il prend vraiment trop d'emprise sur moi.

-Tu sais que tu es mignon quand tu rougis ?

Je m'arrête. Je dois être sourd. Le Survivant vient bien de me faire un compliment. Tous aux abris, le ciel va nous tomber sur la tête.

-Egalité Malfoy, ajoute t-il avec un air victorieux.

Je ne dis rien. Je ne suis qu'un bon à rien. J'ai laissé Potter remonter en point sans rien faire. J'ai plutôt subi la situation.

-On doit juste voir comment le lynx réagit face à nous.

-Hein ?

Eh bien ! On peut dire qu'il change de sujet comme de chemise.

-T'es sourd ?

-Non, c'est juste que. . .Laisse tomber.

Raaahhhhh, je ne sais même pas quoi dire. Je regarde le lynx pour ne pas avoir à regarder Potter. Il est vraiment impressionnant. Je n'en avais jamais vu un de près. Potter s'approche de l'animal. Ses gestes sont sûrs et on voit bien qu'il n'a pas peur. Je reste un moment à l'observer, laissant mon regard parcourir tout son corps. Le Survivant est arrivé près du lynx et s'agenouille devant lui. Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je m'approche ou j'observe ?

-Tu peux venir Malfoy, je ne pense pas qu'il va te manger, me dit Potter tout en grattant l'oreille de l'animal.

Lirait-il dans mes pensées ? Je ne préfère pas chercher. Je m'avance d'un pas incertain puis arrivé à leur hauteur, je m'agenouille sur l'herbe froide tout comme Potter l'a fait il y a quelques minutes, déjà.

-Tu peux le toucher aussi, reprend le Survivant avec un sourire.

-Arrête de me dire ce que je dois faire Potter, dis-je froidement.

-Ok !

Il hausse les épaules toujours en souriant et regarde à nouveau l'animal. Je l'observe quelques secondes, constatant le calme dont il fait preuve depuis qu'on est entrés puis tourne la tête vers le lynx. Je me sens soudain captivé par les yeux dorés de l'animal. On dirait qu'il essaie de lire dans mon âme. J'approche prudemment ma main et touche sa fourrure. Elle est extrêmement soyeuse et douce. Je trouve ça très agréable et reposant surtout.

-Tu vois, il ne t'a pas mangé.

-Non et je trouve que c'est plutôt agréable comme cours, reposant, dis-je avec un petit sourire.

Potter s'arrête et retire sa main. Je tourne mon regard vers lui me demandant bien pourquoi il s'arrête. Il me regarde avec de gros yeux ronds.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demandais-je.

-Tu trouves que c'est agréable ?

-Bah oui.

Je hausse les épaules. Qu'est-ce qu'il croit ? Que je n'ai pas de sentiments ? C'est assez vexant mais je le comprends, après tout, je ne suis pas trop du genre à montrer mes sentiments à tout bout de champ.

-Hé ! Potter, réagit. Tu vas finir par me vexer. J'ai aussi un cœur.

-Ouais, un cœur de glace.

-Certainement, mais un cœur quand même.

Je tourne mon regard vers le lynx. Je continue à le caresser ne m'occupant pas de ce que Potter fait à mes côtés. Je me surprends même à sourire. Je sens une main sur mon épaule qui me fait revenir à la réalité.

-Quoi ? Demandais-je froidement.

-Le cours est fini.

-Hum ! Ok !

Je me lève à contrecœur. Pour une fois que je me sentais bien dans ce cours. Potter aussi s'est levé et commence à partir pour sortir de l'enclos. Je reste un moment, le regard dans le vide puis me met à marcher afin de rattraper Potter. Une fois sortis de l'enclos, Sam vient vers moi.

-Ca va ? Me demande t-il avec inquiétude.

-Hum ! On rentre ?

-Oui.

Sans un autre mot, nous repartons pour le château. Potter est parti avec ses amis et est maintenant devant nous. Je me demande bien ce qu'il s'est passé exactement. C'est la première fois depuis des années que je me sentais aussi calme en sa présence.

Nous traversons la cour menant à la porte du hall, puis entrons dans l'école. Nous allons directement à notre dortoir. Pourtant, je me demande si j'ai vraiment envie d'y aller. Je retournerais bien dehors. Je m'apprête à faire demi-tour mais je m'arrête. Mais qu'est-ce qui me prend ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Drago ?

-Rien ! Répondis-je sèchement à Samuel.

-D'accord, d'accord, pas la peine de me répondre comme ça.

Je ne dis rien et nous reprenons notre chemin vers la Salle Commune. Une fois arrivé là-bas, je m'affale direct sur le canapé. Sam prend place à mes côtés. J'en ai vraiment marre. Heureusement que je n'ai pas cours à cette heure-ci. Je ne recommence qu'à deux heures avec Potions. Manipuler des fioles va peut-être me calmer un peu.

-Drago, tu es bizarre depuis que tu es revenu de l'enclos. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec Potter ?

-Rien, rien du tout.

Je me tourne vers Sam. Il n'a pas l'air très content que je le repousse. Je me rapproche de lui et le sers dans mes bras. Je crois que j'en ai autant besoin que lui. Je commence à l'embrasser sur le front tout doucement, puis sur les paupières.

-Tu es tellement doux Drago, murmura Sam.

-Viens, dis-je en lui prenant la main.

Nous nous levons. Je ne veux pas prendre le risque que quelqu'un entre et nous voit. Je l'emmène jusqu'au dortoir, le tenant toujours par la main. Il se laisse faire. Arrivés dans notre chambre, nous allons directement à mon lit. Il s'assoit dessus et moi je reste debout devant lui. Je lui caresse doucement les cheveux et tout en posant ma main dans sa chevelure, je le vois fermer les yeux.

Je m'assois à califourchon sur lui en caressant toujours ses cheveux. Ils sont très doux aussi doux que ceux de Potter. Hein ? Qu'est-ce qui me prend de penser à lui alors que je suis avec Sam ? Je le chasse de ma tête d'un coup et entreprends d'embrasser Samuel. Je continue l'avancée que j'ai commencé tout à l'heure. Je dépose un baiser sur l'arrête de son nez, puis sur ses pommettes. Je l'embrasse ensuite tout le long de la mâchoire, m'arrêtant à la commissure des lèvres. Je sais qu'il attend que je l'embrasse.

-Drago, dit-il en ouvrant les yeux.

-Oui ? Demandais-je avec un sourire.

-Embrasse-moi.

-Sois patient, dis-je près de son oreille.

Je laisse mes lèvres glisser sur le lobe de son oreille et j'entends un léger gémissement de plaisir. Je redescends au niveau de ses joues puis après avoir fait le tour de ses lèvres, l'embrasse enfin. En même temps que je suis en train de l'embrasser, Sam me sert dans ses bras. Je me resserre un peu plus contre lui et mets mes bras autour de ses épaules.

Je passe ma langue sur ses lèvres demandant l'accès à sa bouche si tentante. Il me la laisse libre sans résistance et je m'y introduis sans attendre plus. Nos langues jouent ensemble, se cherchent et se trouvent. Je sens Sam commencer à remonter mon pull et caresser mon dos tout en continuant à m'embrasser. Le baiser sembla durer des heures et pourtant il n'a duré qu'un temps infime.

Sam arrête le baiser et commence à descendre dans mon cou. Il s'arrête à cause du col roulé. Il remonte doucement mon pull et me l'enlève. Il me regarde avec désir et passe un main sur mon torse. Il se rapproche à nouveau de moi et commence à embrasser mon cou.

-C'est vraiment un sauvage.

-Hein ?

-Rien.

Je me demande bien de quoi il parle ? Il continue toujours à m'embrasser, tendrement. Il y met tellement de douceur. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça. Je me sens bien, comme quand j'étais près du Lynx.

-Harry, murmurais-je.

Soudain tout s'arrête. Je me sens tomber en arrière poussé par Sam. Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire ? Je regarde Samuel assit sur mon lit les yeux écarquillés de stupeur.

-Potter ? Dit-il. C'est Potter ?

**A suivre**

Voilà, fini. Je sais, je suis pas gentille surtout que j'ai eu un peu de retard mais je vais faire plus vite pour la suite. Reviews please. Merci. Nicolina. ^_______________^


	8. Disputes et nouvelle rencontre

**Qui gagne, qui perd?**

Auteur: Nicolina

Couple: HP+DM et Sam+DM

Avertissement : Shonen-ai, Yaoi/Slash,(Relations entre hommes, si ça vous plait pas, passez votre chemin) Lime, POV de Drago et OOC de Drago et Harry.

Disclamer: Pas n'a moi sauf Sam qui n'est rien qu'à moi et David aussi. Mais qui est ce David ? Mic on se tait, veut pas gâcher la surprise. ^^

Genre: Romance, jeux.

Petit mot: Ah voilà ! Pour une fois, je suis dans les temps. ^^

Merci pour les reviews, elles m'ont fait très plaisir. Voilà donc la suite.

Réponses aux reviews :

Clau : Les updates vont revenir à la normale pour cette fic. Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ait plu. Merci.

Gayle : Oh oui ! Il se ramollit le petit Drago. Sam est vexé et étonné aussi mais bon, c'est dans la suite. Ah ! Et puis aussi, c'est pas un sphinx mais un lynx. ^^ Mais c'est pas grave pour l'erreur.

Pounska : Je sais que je suis méchante mais j'essaie quand même d'aller vite pour faire les chapitres. Merci pour la review.

Hanna : Oui pauvre Sam. T'as vraiment trouvé ça marrant ? Dans un sens, c'est vrai que ça l'est. Merci pour la review.

Shenna : Oui, je sais que c'est cruel mais j'aime beaucoup. ^^ J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre et merci.

Eowyn Malfoy : Je suis contente que tu aies aimé le chapitre précédent. Merci pour la review.

Celinette : Oui, c'est sûr que tu as eu deux chapitres à lire. T'aimes po Sam ? Oh ! Y'en a qui l'aime, y'en a qui l'aime po. De toute façon, il est sûr que Sam ne finira pas avec Drago puisque c'est un slash Harry/Drago. C'est pas grave de ne pas avoir reviewé le chapitre six, je te remercie d'avoir reviewé le sept.

Celine.s : Je suis contente que tu aimes mes fics et que mes idées te plaisent. Eh bien ! Pour savoir ce qui va se passer dans le prochain chapitre, il suffit de lire un peu plus bas et tu sauras. Merci pour tes deux reviews. ^^

Alfa : Tu trouves ça comique ? Dans un sens, c'était le but mais dans un autre faut plaindre aussi Sam. Je suis contente que ça te plaise toujours. Merci beaucoup pour la review.

Chaco and Lily : Contente que tu aies trouvé ça drôle. J'ai un peu toutes les réactions. Merci pour la review.

Kima Laphaul : La voilà la suite. Eh oui ! Drago commence à avoir des sentiments pour Harry. Je n'ai aucune idée du nombre de chapitre qu'il y aura. Je ne sais pas du tout. Merci beaucoup pour ta review.

Saael' : Non, je ne veux pas que tu tues Sam, lis avant la suite et tu comprendras sûrement pourquoi. Sinon, ta proposition ne l'enchante pas vraiment même si elle est alléchante. Sinon, bah, c'est gentil de le prendre en pitié. Bisousssssss à toi et merci.

Blaise le poussin masqué : Oui, c'est terrible, je sais bien. Je sais bien que vous voulez la suite et la voilà. J'espère que ça vous plaira autant que les autres chapitres. Merci et bisousssssssss à vous deux. ^^

Paradise : Ah bon ? Tu crois qu'il va pas être content ? Je ne vois po du tout ce qui te fait penser ça. Moi, je crois qu'il va sauter de joie. Comment ça, c'est po crédible ? Merci de po avoir râlé et pour la review aussi.

Micloun : Tu vois ? Je te l'avais dit que c'était pas si horrible que ça. Sam en rajoute toujours un peu, tu le sais bien. Eh oui ! Drago est vraiment po gentil avec mon bébé quoique dans ce chapitre, il s'améliore un peu mais bon tu verras. ^^ Oui, quand Sam parle de sauvagerie, c'est à propos des suçons. Merci de ne pas m'avoir incendiée, j'ai bien cru que je pourrais faire un barbecue avec mes restes, une fois que j'aurais lu ta review mais non, elle est plutôt très gentille. Sam et moi on te fait pleeeeeeeiiiiinnnnnnnnssss de Bisousssssssssssss.

BabyDracky : Je te remercie d'avoir envoyé une review, c'est très gentil à toi. Tu aimes le rapprochement que j'ai fait entre Sam et Drago ? Hum. . .Ca s'est quand même mal terminé. Oui, Sam est très patient avec lui mais c'est normal, il est amoureux. En tout cas, je te fais de gros bisousssssssssssssssss et merci d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre, t'es vraiment génial.

Merci à BabyDracky pour sa relecture. ^^

Ce chapitre est dédiée à Micloun que j'adore. Merci de m'avoir donné des idées. Tu es une vraie source d'inspiration pour moi. ^___________________^

BONNE ANNEE 2004 A TOUS LE MONDE. Bonne lecture. ^^

**Chapitre 8: Disputes et nouvelle rencontre**

-Potter ? Dit-il. C'est Potter ?

Sam me regarde avec effroi et dégoût. Je ne crois pas que je puisse m'en tirer cette fois. Je me relève doucement et regarde Sam. Il se lève brusquement du lit et avance vers moi.

-Potter, hein ?

Il me prend les bras de ses mains et les serre. Je grimace de douleur. Je vois de la haine sur son visage. Je ne réponds pas à sa question. A quoi bon ? Ca ne sert à rien de mentir, ma voix à été plus rapide.

-J'espère au moins qu'il embrasse bien, dit-il les larmes aux yeux.

Il me relâche avec rage et je titube un peu. Je me tiens les bras. J'ai la peau rouge. Qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant ? Sam est debout devant moi et sert les poings.

-Sam, je. . .

-Tais-toi. Que ce soit Potter avec qui tu t'amuses, ça passe mais que tu dises son nom quand on est tous les deux, ça non.

Il relève les yeux vers moi et je peux voir une larme couler sur son visage. Je m'approche de lui mais il recule. Je me sens vraiment mal. Mais quel idiot j'ai été. Pourquoi a t-il fallu que je pense à Potter à ce moment-là ?

-Sam, écoute-moi, je. . .

-Arrête, crie-t-il, je ne veux pas entendre ce que tu as à me dire. Je pense en avoir assez entendu pour aujourd'hui. Ne t'inquiète pas pour tes affaires avec Potter, je ne dirai rien, je tiens trop à toi. Mais n'espère plus rien de moi.

Il sort de la pièce avec rage. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ? Et qu'est-ce que j'attends pour le rattraper ? Je m'en veux. Sans attendre plus, je prends mon pull, le remets puis pars à la poursuite de Sam. Ce n'est pas possible, non. Je sais très bien qu'il ne dira rien mais. . .je ne me sens vraiment pas bien vis-à-vis de lui. Je sors vite de la Salle Commune et prends les couloirs. Je vois Sam devant moi, courir puis heurter quelqu'un.

Je m'arrête net et me cache pour ne pas qu'ils me voient. Je n'ai pas envie qu'on me voit courir après lui. Mais qu'est-ce que je dis ? C'est mon ami, ça ne devrait pas avoir d'importance. Je m'apprête à sortir pour aller vers lui mais je m'arrête à nouveau.

Il est en train de discuter avec le garçon qu'il a bousculé. De là où je me trouve, je peux entendre quelques bribes de conversation. Je remarque aussi que c'est un Gryffondor. Il a les cheveux bruns courts et je crois qu'il a les yeux bleus mais à cette distance, je ne vois pas très bien.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demande le garçon.

-Rien qui ne te regarde, réplique immédiatement Sam.

-Pourtant, j'ai l'impression que ça ne va pas. Mais bon, je comprends que tu ne veuilles rien dire à un Gryffondor. Je m'appelle David et toi ?

Sam relève la tête et regarde le garçon. Je ressens un léger pincement au cœur. Je n'aime pas que ce David parle avec Sam.

-Samuel.

-C'est très joli Samuel. Tu es en septième année, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui et toi ?

-Idem. Bon ! Eh bien ! Je dois y aller, j'espère qu'on se reparlera, dit le Gryffondor en souriant.

-Heu. . .ok !

Je ne l'aime vraiment pas ce garçon. Il m'a l'air bien trop gentil pour que ce soit vrai. Il passe à côté de Sam qui semble s'être calmé et vient dans ma direction. Il passe à côté de moi sans me voir et tourne dans un autre couloir. Je regarde à nouveau Sam et constate qu'il est parti.

-Alors, on espionne ?

Je sursaute vivement et me tourne vers mon « agresseur ». Potter. La dernière personne que je voulais voir aujourd'hui. Il m'a posé assez de problèmes comme ça.

-Je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur à jouer Potter.

-Oh ! Et pourquoi Drago Malfoy est-il en colère ? C'est à cause de ton ami ? Il a enfin compris qui tu étais ?

-Fous-moi la paix.

-J'ai mis dans le mille alors, dit-il avec un sourire narquois.

Il m'énerve, il m'énerve vraiment. Je ne réfléchis pas à ce que je fais et je lui donne un coup de poing. Il tombe à la renverse les yeux écarquillés et se tient la joue. Il fronce soudain les sourcils et se relève.

-Tu n'as pas intérêt à recommencer, Malfoy. Que tu sois en colère, c'est une chose mais ne viens pas te défouler sur moi.

Je suis vraiment sur les nerfs aujourd'hui. Je n'arrête pas de faire n'importe quoi. Potter sort quelque chose de sa poche que je reconnais à présent comme étant le compteur.

-13 à 12, dit-il avec un petit sourire. Je. . .je me demande si on devrait continuer. Si c'est ça qui te met dans un état pareil, je crois qu'on devrait arrêter.

J'ai bien entendu ? Potter veut arrêter le jeu simplement parce que je me suis mis en colère et je l'ai frappé ? Ca n'a pas de sens.

-Tu veux vraiment ? Demandais-je avec anxiété.

Mais pourquoi je suis anxieux ? Après tout, si c'est lui qui arrête alors j'ai gagné ? Je devrais m'en réjouir et pourtant, je ne suis pas heureux.

-Non, repris-je, enfin, tu ne peux pas. . .

-Et pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui m'en empêche ? Tu devrais être ravi non ? Comme ça tu as gagné.

-Mais non, tu ne peux pas faire ça. Je veux dire. . .tu es plus combatif que ça et ce n'est pas un accident de parcours qui va changer quoi que ce soit.

Il baisse la tête. J'avoue que je ne comprends pas. Il y a encore quelques heures, il était encore bien dans le jeu et là. . .et là, il veut tout arrêter.

-Je vais voir.

-Mais Potter, je ne comprends pas.

-Non, tu ne comprends pas, je le sais.

Sans un regard, il se retourne et part. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Comment quelqu'un peut si vite changer de comportement ? Je reste un moment planté dans le couloir à regarder dans la direction qu'à prise Potter. Eh bien ! Me voilà bien. Sam m'en veut et Potter. . .Potter semble être. . .mélancolique. Oui, c'est ça, mélancolique. Je n'y comprends rien.

Je me dirige vers le dortoir. J'ai vraiment besoin de repos. J'arrive dans la Salle Commune et remarque qu'il n'y a pas grand monde. Zabini, Crabbe et Goyle sont affalés dans les fauteuils et somnolent devant la cheminée. Je passe devant eux et monte directement dans le dortoir.

Entré à l'intérieur, je vais jusqu'à mon lit. Je m'assois dessus. Dire que tout à l'heure, j'étais avec Sam et nous étions en train de nous embrasser. J'ai l'impression que c'est à des années lumières d'ici. La porte de la salle de bains s'ouvre et laisse place à Samuel, torse nu et un simple jean, en train de se sécher les cheveux. Il passe près de mon lit sans un regard et va s'asseoir sur le sien. Je n'aime pas l'indifférence dont il fait preuve. Je me lève et avance vers son lit.

-Sam, il faut que je te parle.

-Et moi, je ne veux pas te parler.

Je m'assois sur son lit et le regarde. Sa tête est cachée par sa serviette, il se sèche encore les cheveux. Je reste un moment silencieux puis me décide à parler.

-Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure. Je n'avais même pas fait attention.

Sam jette sa serviette par terre et me regarde furieux.

-C'est justement ce que je te reproche. De ne pas avoir fait attention. Si tu avais fait attention tu n'aurais pas prononcé son nom. Est-ce. . .est-ce que tu l'aimes ?

Quoi ???? Mais pourquoi il me demande ça ? C'est n'importe quoi. Il sait très bien ce que je pense de Potter.

-Quoi ?

-Est-ce que tu aimes Potter ?

-Non, bien sûr que non. Tu sais très bien mes sentiments envers lui.

-Oui mais pourtant j'ai bien l'impression que ce n'est pas la réalité. Tu ne t'es pas entendu Drago ? Tu as dit son prénom avec une telle intensité dans la voix, même le mien tu ne l'avais jamais prononcé de cette manière. Et puis, ce jeu que tu as commencé avec lui. Tu te fais dominer et pourtant tu détestes ça. Je ne comprends vraiment pas.

Il a vraiment ressenti ça comme ça ? Aurais-je loupé un épisode ? J'ai l'impression d'être hors de tout.

-Tu le penses vraiment ? Demandais-je.

-Oui, je le pense. Ca me donne vraiment cette impression.

Sam s'approche de moi et me caresse la joue. Potter et moi ? Impossible, jamais de la vie. C'était une fausse impression, il doit se tromper.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, dis-je en souriant, je ne pense pas que ça va durer longtemps.

-Tu te voiles la face Drago, me répond-t-il tristement.

-Non, je t'assure. Cette situation avec Potter va s'arrêter.

J'approche mon visage de lui et dépose un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Je lui caresse les cheveux et lui souris. Je ne sais plus exactement où j'en suis mais tout ce que je sais, c'est que Potter a raison, nous devons arrêter ce jeu.

**A suivre**

Eh eh !!! Là, c'est encore pire ! Alors ? Croyez-vous qu'ils vont arrêter le jeu ? Réponse au prochain chapitre. Reviews please. Merci. Nicolina. ^___________________^


	9. Jalousie

**Qui gagne, qui perd?**

Auteur: Nicolina

Couple: HP+DM et Sam+DM

Avertissement : Shonen-ai, Yaoi/Slash,(Relations entre hommes, si ça vous plait pas, passez votre chemin) Lime, POV de Sam et OOC de Drago et Harry.

Disclamer: Pas n'a moi sauf Sam qui n'est rien qu'à moi et David aussi. Mais qui est ce David ? Mic on se tait, veut pas gâcher la surprise. ^^

Genre: Romance, jeux.

Petit mot: Je sais, j'ai du retard mais j'ai eu quelque petit problème avant de pouvoir l'envoyer. Ce chapitre est un POV de Samuel. De temps en temps, j'en ferai pour changer de Drago. J'en ferai aussi sur Harry.

Merci vraiment beaucoup, beaucoup pour les reviews. Je suis toujours aussi étonnée d'en avoir autant. Merci à tous. ^_______________________^

Réponses aux reviews :

W-Drakouné : Je suis contente que tu aimes ma fic et j'espère que ça continuera. Merci.

Alice's sobs : Merci pour tes compliments et ta review. C'est très gentil. Je suis contente que tu aimes Samuel.

Enyo85 : C'est plutôt compliqué, je sais. Pour le moment, il n'y a pas vraiment d'indices sur ce qu'ils vont faire à propos du jeu puisque c'est un POV de Sam et qu'il n'est pas au courant pour le jeu mais ça viendra plus tard. Je te souhaite une bonne année et bonne santé et je te remercie pour ta review.

Clau : Il ne faut pas t'attendre à des chapitres longs pour cette fic, car sinon, ça ferait comme « Ennui », je mettrais des mois à faire un chapitre. J'essaie d'updater au mieux. Je suis contente que tu aies aimé le chapitre et merci.

Dolui-amor : Merci c'est gentil. Contente que tu aimes ma fic.

Julie.Percevent : Drôle est dégoûtant ? Hum. . .Etrange perspective mais on peut dire ça oui .^^ Tu trouves ça intéressant, j'espère que la suite te paraîtra pareille. Merci pour la review.

Pandoria : Oh t'es pas d'accord qu'ils arrêtent le jeu ? Eh bien, pour le moment, ce ne sera pas dit. Merci pour la review.

Tolkian : Personne ne veut qu'ils arrêtent le jeu. C'est un peu normal. « Un truc encore plus mieux » ??? J'en sais trop rien. En tout cas merci pour ta review.

Pounska : Merci beaucoup pour la review.

Hanna : merci pour la review et en ce qui concerne la question de l'arrêt du jeu, eh bien, c'est pas pour ce chapitre. ^^

Eowyn Malfoy : Bonne année à toi aussi et j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre. Merci beaucoup à toi.

Celinette : Bonne année à toi aussi et surtout bonne santé et plein de bonheur. Les avis sont partagés en ce qui concerne Sam. Tu ne l'aimes pas parce qu'il se met entre Harry et Drago et je crois que tu vas encore moins l'aimer. Merci de m'avoir reviewée.

Celine.s : Alors si « t'adores comme d'hab », alors moi je suis heureuse. Merci pour la review, c'est gentil.

Chaco and Lily : Merci beaucoup et j'espère que tu aimeras la suite.

Lululle : Merci pour tes deux reviews. Tu n'étais pas obligée mais c'est gentil quand même. La réponse n'est pas dans ce chapitre. J'aime bien faire languir les lecteurs.

Kima Laphaul : Un grand grand MERCI pour tes dessins. Ils sont vraiment superbes. Samuel a beaucoup de malheur mais ça ira pour lui. ^^ Pour ce qui est de savoir s'ils arrêtent le jeu, ce n'est pas pour ce chapitre étant donné que c'est un POV de Sam. Ce chapitre est plus centré sur lui. ^_____________^ Merci encore pour ta review.

Saael' : Bonne année à toi aussi et bonne santé. Heu. . .c'est pas « Daniel » mais « David », je te pardonne pour la faute. ^^ Sam te donne deux impressions contradictoires ? C'est compréhensible quoique dans ce chapitre, j'ai l'impression que tu vas plutôt retenir son mauvais côté. Oui, pauvre Harry. C'est bien le mot. Merchi pour ta review et pour tes encouragements.

Paradise : Encore bonne année. Merci et je suis ravie que tu trouves le chapitre précédent joli. ^____________^

Micloun : Oulàlà ! Alors, j'espère que tu vas aimer ce chapitre. Ton filleul a eu la gentillesse de me confier ses pensées. Ah là là ! En ce qui concerne Harry, bah un petit début de réponse dans ce chapitre. ^^ Quand Drago va se rendre compte qu'il aime Harry ? Tu oublies qu'il est très long à la détente alors ça risque de prendre du temps. ^^ Y'aura pas de Sam/Harry. Ils vont pas du tout ensemble mais bon tu sais qui va avec mon petit Samuel. ^^ Sinon, vas-tu apprécier ce chapitre ? Je ne sais pas trop. Merci beaucoup, je t'adore et plein de bisoussssssssssssss pour toi.

Merci à BabyDracky pour sa relecture. ^^ Et Merci aussi à Kima pour les magnifiques dessins qu'elle me fait de Samuel sur cette fic. ^^

Bonne lecture. ^^

**Chapitre 9: Jalousie**

POV de Sam

Drago se fait vraiment trop d'illusions. Il croit qu'il peut toujours tout contrôler mais je sais qu'il se trompe. Et d'ailleurs, j'en ai eu une preuve il y a deux jours quand il m'a appelé « Harry ». Pourquoi as-t-il fallu que ce sale Griffondor vienne s'immiscer entre nous ? Dans nos moments intimes ? Que Drago voit quelqu'un d'autre ne me gêne pas mais Potter, quand même, c'est dur à avaler.

Je prends ma fourchette qui traîne sur la table et pique mon omelette sans grande conviction. Je n'ai pas très faim en ce moment. Je pose ma tête sur ma main gauche et commence à manger, les yeux dans le vide. Drago n'est pas encore là. Je l'évite un peu pour ne pas me sentir mal. Je ne suis pas vraiment fâché, je tiens trop à lui. Des fois, je me dis que je ne suis vraiment qu'un idiot à m'accrocher à lui alors que je sais qu'il va voir ailleurs.

Je me lève tandis que je vois Potter et sa bande arriver dans la Grande Salle. Il regarde dans ma direction et je lui jette un regard noir. Il sait très bien que je suis ami avec Drago mais à mon avis, il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à me voir mais plutôt le blond. Désolé Potter, le petit prince n'est pas encore levé.

Je sors de la Grande Salle jetant un dernier regard derrière moi tout en passant la porte. Je me dirige vers la Salle Commune quand j'entends que l'on m'appelle. Je me retourne pour savoir qui veut me parler et remarque un garçon brun arriver vers moi presque en courant. Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut ?

-Samuel ?

-Je. . .heu. . .oui ?

Il arrive près de moi et me sourit. Je le reconnais maintenant, c'est le gars que j'ai bousculé, il y a deux jours, quand j'ai quitté Drago.

-Tu te souviens de moi ?

Je reste un moment à le fixer. Pourquoi m'embêter à parler avec un Gryffondor ? D'ailleurs pourquoi me parle t-il ?

-Apparemment non, continue t-il son sourire s'effaçant sur son visage.

-Heu. . .si, je me souviens, je t'ai bousculé dans le couloir il y a deux jours, c'est ça ?

Je n'y mets pas beaucoup d'enthousiasme et d'ailleurs, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je lui ai répondu. Après tout, je ne le connais pas. Son sourire revient apparemment content de ma réponse. Il est plutôt mignon, je trouve, mais bon, c'est un Gryffondor.

-Oui, c'est ça. Est-ce que ça va mieux depuis la dernière fois ?

-En quoi ça te regarde ? Demandais-je durement.

-Je. . .ça ne me regarde pas, tu as raison. C'était juste pour savoir et faire la conversation.

-Je n'ai pas envie de discuter.

Je lui jette un regard froid, me retourne et pars vers ma Salle Commune. Je fais quelque pas puis me retourne, tout en constatant que l'autre n'a pas bougé.

-C'est quoi déjà ton nom ?

-David, dit-il en souriant.

Je me rapproche de lui. Mais pourquoi je le fais exactement ? Je n'en sais rien. Je regarde ses yeux bleus donnant à son visage un air très doux. Pourquoi est-ce que je me sens bizarre maintenant ? J'ai un poids sur l'estomac.

-Hum. . .je. . .

-Samuel ?

Je me retourne vers la voix et vois Drago qui s'avance vers nous. Il n'a pas l'air très heureux, il fronce les sourcils. Oh ! Je sais pourquoi. Gryffondor ne va pas avec ses principes, quoique avec Potter, on peut se poser des questions. Drago arrive vers nous et se met à côté de moi, d'ailleurs, il se met vraiment très près.

-Ca va ? Demandais-je à Drago en souriant.

-Ouais, dit-il en grognant. Tu as mangé ?

-Hum ! Acquiesçais-je. Je vais au dortoir.

Je regarde David, qui est toujours souriant bien que ses yeux se soient voilés à la vue de Drago. J'ai l'impression que Drago est jaloux et en ce qui concerne David, bah, je ne peux pas vraiment savoir. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi il vient me parler.

-Bon, repris-je, je vais y aller. A tout à l'heure Drago et hum. . .à un autre jour, David.

-Ok ! Je suis sûr que l'on se reparlera.

-Hum. . .sûrement. Poudlard n'est pas si grand que ça.

Je jette un dernier coup d'œil à Drago et à David, puis tourne les talons et part en direction du dortoir. Dire que je devrais y être depuis un bon moment. Je regarde un dernière fois derrière moi pour voir que Drago est entré dans la Grande Salle tout comme David. Il est étrange, je trouve. J'arrive près de la Salle Commune quand j'entends encore quelqu'un m'appeler. Décidément, ils n'arrêtent pas ce matin.

-Hé toi ? Crie une voix.

Je me retourne ne pouvant vraiment pas faire autrement. Quoique je pourrais entrer dans la Salle Commune et éviter la voix mais si c'est un Serpentard, ce serait peine perdu. A moins de faire semblant de ne rien avoir entendu. Nan, c'est pas crédible. Je regarde la personne qui vient de m'appeler avec une certaine impolitesse et constate que c'est Potter.

Je fais une grimace en le voyant. En tout cas, à quoi devais-je m'attendre à part ce genre de réplique de la part d'un Gryffondor. Quoique David soit un peu plus poli. Aaahhh !!! Mais à quoi je pense ? Je deviens fou d'en vernir à apprécier un Gryffondor.

-Potter, que me veux-tu ? Demandais-je en croisant les bras.

-Tu t'appelles Samuel, c'est ça ?

Il arrive près de moi et me regarde avec un air neutre. Je suis sûr qu'il vient pour Drago. Il a dû le croiser dans la Grande Salle non ? Il aurait pu aller le voir et l'embrasser. Après tout, ce ne serait pas la première fois.

-Oui, c'est ça.

-Tu es aussi l'ami de Drago, non ?

J'avais raison. Potter, le Survivant, vient me poser des questions sur le petit Drago de Serpentard. De plus, il appelle Drago par son prénom. S'en est-il seulement aperçu ? En tout cas, je ne pensais pas qu'il le ferait maintenant ou même qu'il le ferait un jour.

-Oui, tu le sais très bien. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Il semble hésiter et baisse la tête tout en se tordant les mains. Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? C'est si difficile de poser des questions ? Ou alors, c'est parce que je suis un Serpentard.

-Alors Potter ? Tu vas te décider ? Je n'ai pas que ça à faire. Si tu viens me parler de Drago, je ne sais pas si je suis le meilleur pour te renseigner.

Il lève la tête vers moi, les joues rouges. Hum. . .J'ai bien l'impression que Potter est très attiré par Drago. Je n'aime pas ça. Il ne devrait pas avoir à poser ses mains sur le blond. Maudit Potter, c'est de ta faute si je me suis disputé avec Drago. Il commence vraiment à m'énerver de rester planté là comme un piquet et de ne pas parler.

-Je. . .commence t-il.

Il recule d'un pas, se retourne et part. Hein ? Mais, il est vraiment dingue celui-là. Sans que je comprenne, je l'attrape par le bras. Bon sang ! Mais pourquoi je fais ça ? Je pourrais être tranquillement en train de rentrer au dortoir et non, il faut que je sache ce que veux Potter. Pourquoi suis-je si curieux ?

Potter se tourne vers moi, l'ai ahuri. Quoi ? Je sais, je sais. Ce n'est pas dans ma nature d'être comme ça mais bon, j'ai besoin de réponses.

-Potter, que veux-tu savoir ? Si Drago et moi on est ensemble ?

Il se tourne complètement vers moi et je lui lâche le bras. Qu'est-ce que je fais s'il me dit oui ? J'ai bien envie de dire oui. Je ne veux pas voir Drago avec lui. Je ne veux pas qu'il soit avec quelqu'un qui ne le mérite pas. Potter baisse la tête et rougit encore une fois. Raaahhhh !!! Ces Gryffondor, ils ont l'air d'adorer vraiment le rouge.

-A ce que je vois, c'est oui.

-Tu es au courant ?

-Pour vous deux ? Oui, mais disons que j'aurais préféré l'apprendre autrement.

Il me regarde avec des yeux ronds, ne comprenant pas ce que je veux dire et c'est normal. Je m'approche de lui pour que mon visage soit vraiment très près du sien.

-Ecoute-moi Potter, n'approche pas Drago. Tu ne devrais jamais le toucher. Il n'est pas pour toi. Peu importe les relations que vous entretenez, tu ferais mieux d'oublier.

-A. . .Alors tu sors avec lui ?

-Oui, Potter. Alors ne l'approche pas.

Je m'éloigne de lui et entre finalement dans la Salle Commune. Je reste un moment devant la porte. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris de dire ça à Potter ? Je vais me faire tuer par Drago s'il l'apprend. Mais dans un sens, je veux que Potter le laisse. Je ne veux pas qu'il l'approche plus.

Je sens quelque chose dans mon dos et me sens partir en avant. Aïe! Je n'aurais pas dû rester derrière la porte. Me voilà par terre maintenant.

-Sam ? Qu'est-ce que tu faisais derrière la porte ? Me demande Blaise.

Je me lève difficilement. Ouille ! Ca fait mal quand même.

-Heu. . .J'étais perdu dans mes pensées et ça ne faisait pas longtemps que j'étais entré dans la Salle Commune.

-Ok ! Mais la prochaine fois, va un peu plus loin pour réfléchir.

-Ouais !

Je vais jusqu'au dortoir et m'allonge un peu sur mon lit pour me remettre de ma chute. Je me suis mis dans une situation des plus délicates avec Potter et surtout avec Drago. Merlin aide-moi, je vais me faire tuer.

A suivre

Voilà, fini. Review, please. Merci. Nicolina. ^_____________________^


	10. Explications Partie 1

**Qui gagne, qui perd?**

Auteur: Nicolina

Couple: HP+DM et Sam+DM

Avertissement : Shonen-ai, Yaoi/Slash,(Relations entre hommes, si ça vous plait pas, passez votre chemin) Lime, POV de Drago et OOC de Drago et Harry.

Disclamer: Pas n'a moi sauf Sam qui n'est rien qu'à moi et David aussi. Mais qui est ce David ? Mic on se tait, veut pas gâcher la surprise. ^^

Genre: Romance, jeux.

Petit mot: Voilà la suite. C'est à nouveau un POV de Drago. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.

Merci, beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup pour les reviews. (C'est bien le « copier-coller » ^^ ) Elles me font toujours autant plaisir.

Réponses aux reviews :

Lyly : Voilà la suite et merci.

Sarah Leyana : Je suis contente que tu aimes ma fic et le site surtout. ^^ Y'a plein, plein de fics géniales. Merci beaucoup pour la review.

Dibbye : Merci pour tes compliments. Ce chapitre n'est pas du point de vue de Harry mais je pense bientôt le faire. Merci pour ta review.

Nat : Une histoire entre Harry et Sam ??? Non, pas du tout. Ca ne m'avait pas vraiment effleuré l'esprit et je ne pensais pas qu'on pourrait interpréter la scène du chapitre précédent de cette manière. En tout cas, je te remercie pour ta review. Ca me fait plaisir.

Clau : Je suis contente que tu aies aimé le chapitre précédent. Ca me fait plaisir. Merci pour tes compliments, j'espère que tu aimeras la suite.

Hanna : Sam est compliqué. C'est vrai qu'il est amoureux de Drago. Mais il ne peut pas s'empêcher d'être attiré par d'autres, dans le cas de cette fic, c'est David. Pour la tête de Drago, c'est dans ce chapitre. ^^ Merci pour la review.

Celinette : Toujours là, à ce que je vois. ^^ Eh oui ! Sam est une tête à claques. Il fait jamais comme il faudrait. Mais c'est pour ça que je l'aime mon Samy. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite et merci beaucoup. J'aime bien l'allemand mais pas en cours. Pourtant, c'est ma seule langue. ^^ ( Abandonné l'anglais cette année) Eternelle revieweuse ? Ca fait plaisir de le voir écrit. En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour ta review.

Celine.s : Là, j'avoue que je comprends que tu n'aimes pas Sam. Je vais pas te critiquer là-dessus. Beaucoup, beaucoup de questions, je vois. Je m'en pose aussi beaucoup. ^^

Chaco and Lily : L'histoire est assez compliquée. Ca fait plutôt un cercle amoureux mais assez bizarre. Je te remercie pour la review.

Lululle : Mon pauvre Samy. Il se fait critiquer. Mais bon, il le mérite. Merchi pour ta review.

Kima Laphaul : Ffnet a vraiment des problèmes des fois. J'ai reçu ta review deux fois. Enfin, vaut mieux ça que de ne pas l'avoir eue du tout. ^^ Je me doutais que tu serais contente que le chapitre précédent soit centré sur Sam. Normalement, ce chapitre-ci devrait être envoyé avant la fin de tes exams. J'espère qu'il te plaira. Merci beaucoup. Et pour le dessin, bah tu peux prendre ton temps mais j'ai quand même hâte de le voir.

Saael' : Non, non, tu ne tues pas Sam. J'en ai encore besoin pour la suite. Et pis, c'est toujours mon bébé, il apprend, faut pas le brusquer. C'est David, son nom. Mais pourquoi Daniel, d'ailleurs ??? Enfin, peu importe. Et non, il n'y aura pas de David/Harry parce que c'est un Drago/Harry. J'ai pas encore changé d'avis. Merchi beaucoup, j'adore toujours autant tes reviews.

Blaise le poussin masqué : Kikoo vous deux !!! ^^ Bah vi, c'est la première fois que je faisais un POV de Sam. Je suis contente que vous aimiez Sam. Oh ! Mais la fic, se terminera bien. C'est très rare que je me mette à faire des fics qui finissent mal. Ca m'est arrivé deux fois mais franchement sur 33 fics, c'est rien. Drago est très confus sur ses sentiments. Non, en fait tous les personnages sont confus sur leurs sentiments. Merci encore pour vos encouragements. Bisousssssssssss les amis. ^^

Paradise : Kikoo ma Paradise !Toujours fidèle au poste. Non, Sam ne peut pas se prendre de porte mais une veste, c'est bon. En tout cas pour ce chapitre, je suis fidèle à notre sadisme légendaire, à savoir couper au mauvais moment. ^^ Merchi, merchi.

Micloun : Kikoo toi !!! Sam est assez difficile en matière de nourriture. Mais peut-être que chez toi, il est moins embêtant. Y'as pas David dans ce chapitre. Par contre, ça va être. . .assez houleux. Une relation Drago/David ? C'est à dire ? Plus de haine ou moins ??? Tu comprends mieux Sam ? Bah moi, je le comprends moins. Il est très difficile comme garçon. Merci beaucoup ma Micloun. Je t'adore. Bisoussssssssssss.

Merci à BabyDracky pour sa relecture. ^^ Et Merci aussi à Kima pour les magnifiques dessins qu'elle me fait de Samuel sur cette fic. ^^

Bonne lecture. ^^

**Chapitre 10: Explications (1)**

POV de Drago

Quelle journée pourrie j'ai passé hier. J'ai l'impression que tout le monde m'a évité. Je n'ai pas revu Sam depuis que je l'ai vu avec l'autre Gryffondor le matin et Potter m'évite. Il m'évite alors que je voulais lui parler du jeu. A chaque fois que j'essaie d'approcher, il retourne près de ses amis. Mais à quoi joue-t-il, bon sang ?

Ses yeux, ses yeux verts étaient différents. Quelque chose a changé dans son regard. On aurait dit qu'ils étaient replis de douleur et qu'elle ne semblait pas vouloir s'atténuer. Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'analyse les sentiments de Potter ? Je soupire. Tout le monde devient étrange ces temps-ci et moi aussi.

Je me détourne de la fenêtre que j'étais en train d'observer et regarde le lit de Sam. J'ai réagi bizarrement hier. Je ne supporte pas ce Gryffondor qui l'approche. Il ne devrait pas lui parler. Il ne devrait même pas le regarder. Je ressens un sentiment étrange à chaque fois que Sam s'éloigne de moi. Je passe un main dans mes cheveux, les ébouriffant. Arrête de penser Drago, tu compliques tout.

-Drago ?

Je m'approche du lit de Sam. Il est encore un peu endormi, ses yeux sont à demi-ouverts. Il est plutôt mignon comme ça. Je m'assieds sur son lit, puis approche ma main gauche de sont visage pour lui caresser les cheveux.

-Bien dormi ?

-Oui, mais il manquait quelque chose.

Il me sourit avec un air angélique puis se lève pour se mettre en position assise. Je retire ma main de ses cheveux et la laisse tomber sur le lit.

-Ah bon ? Et quoi donc ?

-Toi.

Je m'attendais bien à ce genre de réponses. Il ne changera jamais. Je lui caresse à nouveau les cheveux. Ils sont très doux. Je le vois qui ferme les yeux et qui se laisse aller à cette caresse. Je souris à la vue du jeune devant moi quand tout d'un coup Sam rouvre les yeux, les écarquillant et sursaute légèrement.

-Que se passe t-il ? Fis-je en enlevant ma main.

-Je. . .heu. . .rien.

Il se lève brusquement et passe à côté de moi sans me regarder. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ? Pourquoi est-il encore si distant tout d'un coup ? Je me lève et m'avance vers lui tandis qu'il prend des affaires dans son armoire.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demandais-je. Pourquoi tu me fuis depuis hier ?

Il se retourne vivement, baissant la tête, ses vêtements dans les mains. Je me rapproche un peu plus de lui mais il recule.

-Sam ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

-Rien, fait-il en allant vivement dans la salle de bains. Il n'y a rien.

Il ferme la porte et se cloître dans la salle de bains avant que je n'ai pu dire quoi que ce soit d'autre. Il est vraiment bizarre ces temps-ci. Je hausse les épaules, sors du dortoir puis de la Salle Commune encore vide. Je fais un petit tour dans les couloirs, n'ayant pas vraiment d'endroit précis où aller pour le moment. Il est encore tôt et je ne préfère pas entrer dans la Grande Salle maintenant. Arrivé près d'un couloir situé au troisième étage, j'aperçois Potter, au loin, seul.

Bien, je devais lui parler de toute façon. Il est temps qu'on mette les choses au clair une bonne fois pour toute. Je m'approche de lui. Il ne semble pas avoir remarqué ma présence. Il continue de marcher disant bonjour à quelques tableaux. Je hâte le pas pour pouvoir le rattraper avant qu'il ne descende l'escalier, et arrivé à sa hauteur, lui attrape le bras.

-Potter, il faut qu'on parle, dis-je.

Il se retourne vivement vers moi, retirant brutalement son bras de ma poigne. Il semble plutôt. . .indifférent et pourtant, je vois quelque chose d'étrange dans ses yeux. Je ne sais pas trop ce que c'est.

-Je veux qu'on arrête, dit-il vivement.

-Quoi ???

Je manque de tomber. J'ai bien entendu qu'il voulait vraiment arrêter? Reprend-toi Drago, après tout, c'est ce que tu voulais non ? Enfin, c'est. . .mais pourquoi ça m'embête tant ?

-Tu m'as bien entendu. Je pense que tout ce qui s'est passé n'a été qu'une erreur. On aurait jamais dû commencer.

-C'est ce que je pense aussi, Potter.

-Vraiment ? Demande t-il avec un petite pointe d'étonnement.

-Oui.

-Très bien.

Il hoche la tête et prend quelque chose dans sa poche. Une fois qu'il l'eut sortie, je reconnais la broche identique à la mienne. J'ai un très gros poids sur l'estomac. Je le vois lever sa baguette vers l'objet. Ca y'est, ça va être fini. Je m'approche de lui, regardant de plus près, puis. . .

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais Malfoy ?

Raaaahhh !!! J'ai posé ma main sur la sienne pour l'arrêter. Mais pourquoi faut-il que je complique tout ? Je pourrais être libéré et non, il faut que continue la torture encore un peu.

-Je. . .non, pas avant que tu m'aies donné tes raisons. Il doit bien y en avoir, n'est-ce pas ?

-Malfoy, qu'est-ce que cela peut bien faire ? On arrête un point c'est tout.

-Mais attend, dis-moi POURQUOI ?

Je le regarde avec colère. Pourquoi ne peut-il pas simplement répondre à ma question ? C'est si difficile que ça de me donner une motivation ? Harry détourne les yeux. « Harry » ??? Merlin, je deviens fou. Je l'appelle par son prénom.

Je me rapproche un peu plus de lui. Il a l'air. . .triste. En fait, il n'arrête pas d'être triste depuis un moment. Je me demande vraiment ce qu'il a. Non ! Non, je ne me le demande pas, je m'en fous. Je lève une main vers lui. Mais qu'est-ce qui me prend ? Je la pose sur sa joue et le force à me regarder. Ca y'est, je suis dingue.

-Donne-moi la raison Potter et je te donnerai la mienne.

-Je. . .c'est vrai que tu sors avec Samuel ?

Potter me regarde avec attention, attendant ma réponse. Mais où est-ce qu'il a été pêcher une idée pareille ? Et surtout comment le connaît-il.

-Tu le connais Potter ?

-Oui, enfin pas vraiment. Je lui ai parlé hier.

Il lui a parlé ? Sam ne m'en a rien dit. Mais d'ailleurs pourquoi se sont-ils parlés tous les deux. Quelque chose me dit qu'il n'y a rien de bon là-dedans.

-Et c'est lui qui t'as dit qu'on sortait ensemble ? Demandais-je d'un voix vibrante.

Je sers les poings. Si c'est le cas, il ne perd rien pour attendre. Potter acquiesce d'un mouvement de tête, les yeux exprimant une certaine crainte. Sam, prépare-toi à souffrir. Comment il a pu dire ça ?

-Je vais le tuer, dis-je tout bas.

Je me retourne et m'apprête à partir quand Potter me retient par le bras. Je regarde Potter avec haine, bien qu'elle ne soit pas tournée contre lui. En fait si, il y a droit aussi. Après tout, il lui a parlé. Et s'il ne lui avait pas parlé, jamais Samuel n'aurait dit qu'on sortait ensemble.

-Potter, lâche-moi, ordonnais-je.

-Non. Alors, ce n'est pas vrai ? Tu ne sors pas avec lui.

J'arrive à me dégager de sa poigne et le regarde avec fureur. Non mais il croit que je réagirais comme ça si c'était le cas ?

-Tu es vraiment stupide Potter. Comment as-tu pu croire ce qu'il t'a dit ? Sam est d'une nature très jalouse, malheureusement. Et, OUI, j'ai déjà couché avec lui mais je ne l'aime pas.

-Mais. . .je. . .ce n'est pas. . .

-Tais-toi ! Maintenant, c'est dit.

Bon sang ! Mais comment j'ai pu en arriver là ? Avouer à Potter que j'ai couché avec Sam. Mais je suis vraiment idiot quand je m'y mets. Potter me regarde avec de gros yeux reflétant une légère crainte. Je reste un moment silencieux, puis cette fois, je pars, laissant Potter dans le couloir.

Je suis furieux, en colère. J'ai la haine. Je hais Sam, je hais Potter. Je les hais tous. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils s'amusent à diriger ma vie ? Je m'arrête dans un couloir, les poings serrés et la tête basse. D'un coup, je frappe le mur avec le pied. J'ai vraiment besoin de me défouler.

Les cours commencent dans une vingtaine de minutes. J'ai encore le temps d'aller voir Samuel. Il va vraiment me le payer. Comment a t-il pu me faire ça ? Comment a t-il osé dire à Potter que l'on était ensemble ? Je me dirige d'un pas rageur vers la Salle Commune, passant auparavant devant la Grande Salle pour remarquer qu'il n'est pas présent.

Je descends dans les cachots, donne vite fait le mot de passe et entre en fermant violemment la porte. Maintenant que j'y pense. Je comprends mieux, sa réaction de ce matin. Il savait très bien comment j'allais réagir. Je monte jusqu'au dortoir et ouvre la porte. Je remarque Sam assis sur son lit, un livre à la main.

-Sam ! Je crois que tu me dois des explications !

**A suivre**

Vala, c'est fini. Bah le prochain chapitre, c'est « Explication 2 ». Le chapitre viendra dans le courant semaine prochaine. J'espère que vous avez aimé ? Reviews, please. Merci. Nicolina. ^__________^


	11. Explications Partie 2

**Qui gagne, qui perd?**

Auteur: Nicolina

Couple: HP+DM et Sam+DM

Avertissement : Shonen-ai, Yaoi/Slash,(Relations entre hommes, si ça vous plait pas, passez votre chemin) Lime, POV de Harry et OOC de Drago et Harry.

Disclamer: Pas n'a moi sauf Sam qui n'est rien qu'à moi et David aussi. Maintenant tout le monde sait ce que David vient faire dans mon histoire. ^^

Genre: Romance, jeux.

Petit mot: Alors, vala un nouveau chapitre. Hum. . .Va t-il plaire ? Bonne question.

En tout cas merci pour vos reviews. Elles me font toujours autant plaisir. ^____________^

Réponses aux reviews :

Lyly : Vala la suite et merci.

Gayle : Bah les chapitres sont toujours courts, celui-là l'est aussi. S'ils étaient plus longs, je mettrais plus de temps à updater. Les avis sont partagés en ce qui concerne Sam. Pour ma part, je ne regrette pas de l'avoir créé. Je l'adore. Mais y manquait pas un bout à ta review ? On aurait dit que t'avais pas fini ta phrase. En tout cas, merci pour ta review.

Dibbye : Oui, oui c'est très méchant ce que j'ai fait. C'était fait exprès. Ton royaume pour un chapitre ? C'est tentant mais je vais te le laisser quand même. ^^ Merci pour ta review.

Hanna : Vi, Drago tient à Harry mais pour lui faire avouer, c'est dur. Merci pour la review.

Celine.s : Oh si, j'ai trouvé ça marrant. ^^ C'est vrai qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de monde qui dirige la vie de Drago. Tu as eu un neveu ? Tiens moi j'ai une cousine qui est né le 19 janvier. ^^ Merci beaucoup pour la review et j'espère que la suite te plaira.

Lalouve : Oui pauvre Sam ! ^^ Merci pour ta review.

Pounska :Contente que tu aimes mon histoire. Merci pour la review.

Caroline Black : Tiens deux reviews. ^^ C'est gentil. T'aimes pas comment Harry réagit ? Hum. . .oui, on a tous nos manières. A vrai dire, j'essaie de ne jamais mettre les mêmes comportements dans chacune de mes fics mais c'est difficile. Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, ça me fait plaisir. ^^

Lululle : Oui, c'est cruel, je sais. J'aime faire souffrir les lecteurs. Vi, pauvre Sam. C'est bien le mot. Enfin si ça te fait rire, tant mieux. ^^ Merci, merci pour ta review.

Kima Laphaul : Merci, merci, merci, merci pour ton magnifique dessin. Sam est vraiment superbe. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite et encore mille mercis. ^________^

Saael' : Tu aimes bien Sam ? Et tu voudrais l'utiliser pour une fic. En fait, y'a pas qu'avec moi qu'il faut voir ça. C'est Micloun sa marraine. Mais, je vais lui demander. Je te redirai ça. ^^ Je sais que je ne mets pas assez de détails mais bon cette fic ne devait être qu'un one-shot à la base et c'est devenu une fic à part entière. Je n'ai pas très envie de faire dans le détail pour ce que c'est. Mais tes questions sont tout à fait pertinentes. Et je m'embrouille moi-même mais bon, je sais quand même où je vais. ^^En tout cas merci pour tes encouragements. Ils me font toujours autant plaisir.

Paradise : Non et non pas de veste. Je t'ai demandé si j'avais le droit d'être sadique. Bah, je l'ai un peu été quand même. ^^ On se refait pas. J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre. Merci. ^^

Merci à BabyDracky pour sa relecture. ^^ Et Merci aussi à Kima pour les magnifiques dessins qu'elle me fait de Samuel sur cette fic. ^^

Bonne lecture. ^^

Chapitre 11: Explications (2)

POV de Harry

Je n'ai vraiment pas compris ce qu'il s'est passé. Je discutais avec Malfoy, il y a cinq minutes et j'ai entendu des aveux de sa part des plus troublants. On a parlé de notre jeu. A vrai dire, j'avais vraiment hésité avant de vouloir l'arrêter.

En fin de compte, il continue encore même si on ne fait plus grand chose depuis quelques jours à part se fuir. Dans tous les cas, Drago a pris de l'avance. 17 points à 13 pour lui. Même si les surprises ont été involontairement provoquées, elles ont compté quand même.

Je me demande, encore dans ce couloir, comment on en est venus à se parler de ça. J'ai l'impression que c'est loin. Malfoy est parti furieux et je suis sûr que ce qu'il m'a dit à propos de son ami Serpentard était vrai. Mais le fait, qu'il me l'ait dit à moi était un accès de colère mal contrôlé. Je ne nie pas le fait que ça puisse être vrai, car il avait l'air très étonné lui-même.

Je retourne à ma Salle Commune. Alors Sam et Drago ne sortent pas ensemble ? Je trouve ça plutôt soulageant mais d'un autre côté leur relation n'est pas totalement platonique. Malfoy m'a bien avoué qu'ils avaient couché ensemble. Et d'après la réaction du Serpentard châtain, je pense qu'il est extrêmement possessif quant à la nature de leur relation.

Je me demande vraiment ce qui m'arrive ? Je me pose sans cesse des questions sur Malfoy. Et d'ailleurs je pense plus souvent « Drago » au lieu de « Malfoy ». Ce n'est vraiment pas bon pour moi. Je ne comprends rien.

J'arrive devant le portrait de la grosse dame et donne le mot de passe. J'entre à l'intérieur de la Salle Commune et me laisse tomber sur un fauteuil en face de la cheminée. Je reste un moment immobile, regardant le plafond puis m'assied correctement.

Je ressens de drôles de choses en ce moment. Je ne sais pas vraiment d'où ça vient. Je n'arrive pas à définir les sentiments que je ressens. Peut-être vaut-il mieux que je laisse faire le temps. Je prends la broche où se trouve le compteur de notre jeu. Je n'arrive toujours pas à l'arrêter. Ce jeu, aussi étrange soit-il, me plaisait, même si ça ne devrait pas être le cas. Je devrais peut-être continuer.

-Salut Harry !

Je sursaute en entendant que l'on m'appelle. J'étais totalement perdu dans mes pensées. Je lève la tête pour voir qui m'appelle. Je reconnais David.

-Oh ! Salut David !

David s'assoit dans le fauteuil d'en face avec le sourire. C'est dingue le calme qui se dégage de lui. C'est comme ça depuis que je le connais. C'est toujours agréable d'être en sa compagnie.

-Ca va ? Me demande t-il. Tu m'avais l'air bien perdu dans tes pensées.

-Hum ! Oui, je réfléchissais.

-Ok !

Il me sourit toujours, les mains croisés sur le torse, ses yeux tendres me regardant. Je n'avais jamais remarqué qu'ils pouvaient être envoûtants. Mais, il manque quelque chose.

-Et toi alors ? Quoi de neuf ! Demandais-je pour éviter de rester dans le silence.

-Moi ? Oh, tu sais Harry, il n'y a pas grand chose. . .Ah si ! J'ai fait une rencontre. Enfin on peut appeler ça comme ça. Je l'avais déjà remarqué avant mais, je n'avais jamais osé l'aborder.

-Ah ? Une fille ?

-Non.

Je réfléchis deux secondes. Le temps que l'information arrive au cerveau. Il. . .il est. . . ? Je suis surpris. Mais peut-être que je me fais des idées.

-J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas ? Me demande t-il.

C'est bien ce que je pensais. C'est plutôt inattendu comme aveu. Décidément aujourd'hui, j'en apprends beaucoup.

-Harry ?

-Ah ! Heu. . .Non, ça ne me dérange pas. Il n'y a aucun problème. Au contraire, je te comprends.

-Vraiment ?

Il me regarde avec étonnement. Je me suis vendu mais dans un sens, je lui ai toujours fait confiance donc je ne devrais pas le regretter. Mon amitié avec lui n'est pas aussi forte qu'avec Ron et Hermione mais, j'ai confiance. Je rougis légèrement et baisse la tête.

-Heu. . .oui.

-Ouf ! Dans un sens, je suis soulagé. Je te fais confiance Harry, c'est pour ça que je te l'ai dit mais que tu m'avoues la même chose, ça me fait plaisir.

-Heu. . .oui. De rien.

-Hé ! Ne sois pas gêné.

-Heu. . .Non.

Je relève la tête. Je dois être très rouge. David me regarde toujours avec le sourire. Il s'est penché en avant et me regarde avec attention. Je me redresse un peu.

-Hum. . .commençais-je, de qui tu parlais tout à l'heure ?

-Oh ! Je ne sais pas trop si ça va te plaire.

-Dis toujours, je verrai bien.

Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai une conversation personnelle avec David. En fait, très personnelle. Je n'ai jamais parlé de ça avec Ron. Ca me fait très bizarre.

-C'est. . .c'est un Serpentard, en fait.

Je reste un moment abasourdi. Un Serpentard ? Mais qui ? Et si c'était Drago ? Non, ce n'est pas possible. Quoique. . .Mais pourquoi je me pose cette question. Après tout, j'en ai rien à faire.

-Oh ! Hum. . .et qui ? Enfin tu n'es pas obligé de me répondre.

-Non, c'est bon ! Il s'appelle Samuel.

-Samuel ? M'écriais-je tout en me levant.

Il revient celui-là. Même dans des conversations privées, son nom est encore mis sur le tapis. Franchement, il n'a pas choisi le bon garçon.

-Tu. . .tu le connais ? Me demande David avec anxiété.

-Ouais ! Dis-je amèrement.

Ca pour le connaître, je le connais. Il m'a menti en prétendant sortir avec Drago. Il devait vraiment être jaloux pour avoir fait ça. Par contre, il va passer un sale moment étant donné l'état de Malfoy quand il est parti.

David a baissé la tête visiblement déçu. Ce doit être sûrement la manière dont je lui ai dit oui. J'aimerais lui dire que Samuel est un gentil garçon mais il ne l'est pas. Il ment comme le Serpentard qu'il est. Et puis. . .il. . .non ne te prends pas la tête avec ça, Harry.

-Ecoute David, je ne vais pas te mentir. Je n'aime pas du tout, Sam. C'est un menteur. Il fait même des coups par derrière à ses amis. Si tu veux un conseil, je ne pense pas qu'il soit judicieux que tu t'attaches à lui.

-Hum. . .je sais que tu dis ça pour moi mais j'aimerais me faire ma propre opinion. Pour le moment, je n'ai rien vu de méchant en lui. Harry, je. . .

Il relève la tête. Il est très triste, je le vois dans ses yeux. Je sais que mes mots lui ont fait mal mais ils étaient nécessaires. Je pense qu'il fallait vraiment que je lui donne mon opinion.

-Harry, je. . .reprend-t-il, je crois que je suis amoureux de lui.

Je me rassois sur le fauteuil que j'avais quitté depuis quelques minutes déjà. S'il est amoureux, les choses vont être beaucoup plus difficiles.

-Je vois, dis-je. Je ne peux pas vraiment faire plus que te donner mon opinion sur le sujet. Je n'ai qu'un regard erroné. Je me fie à ce que je ressens et tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que je n'aime pas du tout ce garçon. Maintenant, je ne peux pas t'interdire de lui parler et de te faire ta propre opinion. Je peux me tromper après tout.

Je lui souris pour appuyer mes dires. David est un gentil garçon. Je n'aimerais pas qu'il se fasse de fausses illusions.

-Merci Harry !

-Je suis là pour ça.

J'entends des bruits venir de la porte de la Salle Commune. Je l'entends s'ouvrir puis vois un tête blonde et rousse apparaître dans la pièce.

-Oh Harry ! Tu es là ? On se demandait où tu étais, me dit Hermione.

-Oui, je suis là. J'étais en train de discuter avec David.

Ils s'avancent vers nous. Est-ce qu'ils me cherchaient vraiment ? Pourquoi remettrais-je leur parole en doute. Voilà que je ne fais plus confiance à mes propres amis. Ca devient inquiétant. Il va falloir que je réfléchisse sérieusement à toute les questions que je me pose.

**A suivre**

Vala, encore un chapitre de fini. Prochain chapitre, « Explications (3) » Bah vi, faut bien que vous ayez la dispute Drago/Sam. A moins que je sois aussi sadique que cette fois-ci et que je ne l'écrive pas. Réponse au prochain chapitre. Reviews please. Bisoussssssss à tous. Nicolina. ^__________^


	12. Explications Partie 3

Qui gagne, qui perd?  
  
Auteur: Nicolina  
  
Couple: HP+DM et Sam+DM  
  
Avertissement : Shonen-ai, Yaoi/Slash,(Relations entre hommes, si ça vous plait pas, passez votre chemin) Lime, POV de Harry et OOC de Drago et Harry.  
  
Disclamer: Pas n'a moi sauf Sam qui n'est rien qu'à moi et David aussi. Maintenant tout le monde sait ce que David vient faire dans mon histoire. ^^  
  
Genre: Romance, jeux.  
  
Petit mot: J'ai beaucoup de retard, je sais mais je n'avais pas du tout envie d'écrire. J'étais complètement en panne. De plus, j'ai été assez occupée alors écrire était vraiment le dernier de mes soucis. Je ne réponds pas aux reviews parce que je n'ai pas le temps et que je veux envoyer ce chapitre au plus vite. Je remercie quand même tout ceux qui m'ont reviewée et ceux qui lisent ma fic. Ca me fait plaisir. ^____________^  
  
Merci à BabyDracky pour sa relecture. ^^ Et Merci aussi à Kima pour les magnifiques dessins qu'elle me fait de Samuel sur cette fic. ^^  
  
Bonne lecture. ^^  
  
Chapitre 12: Explications (3)  
  
POV de Sam  
  
-Sam ! Je crois que tu me dois des explications !  
  
Je lève les yeux et croise ceux de Drago. Ils reflètent une intense colère. Je crois qu'il est au courant. Je ferme mon livre calmement, pour lui montrer que je n'ai pas vraiment peur de lui et pourtant, je ne peux être que terrifié face à son regard. Je déglutis difficilement et baisse la tête.  
  
Il s'approche de moi. Je vois juste ses pieds. Je n'arrive pas à lever la tête alors que je sais très bien que c'est une mauvaise idée.  
  
-Aurais-tu peur Samuel ? Me dit-il froidement.  
  
Je ne réponds pas. A quoi bon ? De toute façon, je sais ce qui m'attend. Drago arrive juste devant moi. J'ai toujours la tête baissée. Je sens mon lit s'affaisser puis un main me soulever le menton. Drago sourit sadiquement. Pourquoi est-ce que je reste là ? Je pourrais partir. Non, ce n'est pas possible. Je ne pourrais pas m'enfuir.  
  
-Hum. . .à ce que je vois, tu sais de quoi je parle.  
  
Je n'aime pas ça. Il est beaucoup trop calme. Ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes. Je ne bouge pas. Il a toujours sa main sous mon menton. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je dois faire ou dire. Son visage s'approche du mien et je commence à avoir du mal à respirer. Il frôle ma joue droite avec ses lèvres et les approche de mon oreille. Je frissonne à leur contact.  
  
-Tu sais que je devrais te tuer pour ce que tu as dit à Potter ? Chuchote t- il doucement.  
  
-Je. . .je. . .  
  
Je n'arrive même pas à sortir la moindre phrase. Je suis complètement paralysé. Drago est trop calme et je crois que ça ne va pas durer. En fait, qu'il soit si serein me met extrêmement mal à l'aise.  
  
-Je ne pense pas que tu aies grand chose à dire, même tes excuses ne suffiront pas, dit-il en se dégageant de moi.  
  
Il sourit toujours et c'est encore plus déconcertant. Je le regarde dans les yeux. J'y vois un pointe de colère couverte par une envie de vengeance. Il n'a jamais été aussi transparent que maintenant. Il me prend brusquement le bras et m'oblige à me lever. Je lâche le livre, que je tenais fermement depuis tout à l'heure, et ce dernier tombe par terre. Le bruit du bouquin me paraît assourdissant dans le silence qui s'est installé entre Drago et moi.  
  
-Samuel, tu as vraiment fait la plus grosse erreur de ta vie.  
  
Je ne sens même pas le coup partir. Je me retrouve par terre en un instant, une violente douleur sur la joue. Je porte ma main gauche à mon visage. Il m'a littéralement pris par surprise. De toute façon, tout son comportement était une surprise.  
  
-Tu as mal ? Me demande Drago.  
  
Je ne réponds pas. Je n'arrive pas à sortir le moindre son. Je me relève lentement et lève la tête vers Drago. Je me tiens la joue. Je me recule quand je le vois avancer vers moi. Il me fait peur. Je ne peux vraiment pas avoir d'autre sentiment à cet instant.  
  
-Samuel, pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?  
  
Il me plaque contre le mur. Je le regarde les yeux grands ouverts, attendant d'autres réactions de sa part. Il n'arrête pas de sourire et je n'aime pas ça.  
  
-Je. . .je. . .  
  
-Est-ce. . .parce que tu m'aimes ?  
  
Je détourne les yeux, gêné. Il devrait le savoir non ? Depuis le temps. Drago me prend les bras et me les serre. Je ne bouge pas, je ne le regarde pas.  
  
-Ton silence en dit long.  
  
-Je suis désolé, dis-je brusquement.  
  
-Hum !  
  
Je tourne mon visage vers lui. Je sens mes larmes commencer à monter. Il est froid.  
  
-C'est vrai. Je l'ai regretté. Je savais qu'elle allait être ta réaction mais je n'ai pas réfléchi. Je te demande pardon.  
  
-Tu crois vraiment que je peux te pardonner ? Tu m'as vraiment déçu. Je croyais qu'on était amis.  
  
-On l'est. Je suis désolé.  
  
Une larme commence à couler sur ma joue. J'ai vraiment tout gâché. Moi et mon orgueil. C'est quelque chose que je regretterai toujours. Drago relâche un peu son étreinte, puis s'éloigne et me tourne le dos.  
  
-Non, on ne l'est plus, pour l'instant. Je ne peux pas te pardonner pour le moment. Il faut que tu comprennes que ce n'est pas simplement le fait que tu aies dit ça, c'est aussi que tu l'aies dit à Potter.  
  
Je le regarde surpris. Ce qui l'a embêté, c'était surtout que ce soit à Potter que je l'ai dit ? Et si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre ? M'aurait-il pardonné ?  
  
-Je comprends, dis-je doucement. J'espère seulement que tu arriveras à me pardonner.  
  
Il commence à bouger puis sort du dortoir. Je suis désolé pour ce que j'ai fait Drago. Je suis un imbécile. Je sors à mon tour quelques secondes après Drago. Je traverse la Salle Commune et sors de celle-ci. Je traverse les couloirs et arrivé à un coin, je heurte quelqu'un.  
  
-Excusez-moi, dit l'autre.  
  
Je lève la tête et tombe nez à nez avec. . .David. Tiens, c'est étrange, je n'arrête pas de tomber sur lui. D'ailleurs, j'aurais préféré que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre. Il me sourit.  
  
-Tiens Samuel. Tu m'as l'air. . .fatigué, dit-il.  
  
-Hum !  
  
Je baisse la tête. Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'il m'aborde en me posant des questions aussi idiotes. Il n'a rien d'autre à faire ?  
  
-On dirait que tu as pleuré.  
  
-Hein ? Quoi ? Mais non pas du tout.  
  
Je tourne la tête, gêné. Il m'énerve à toujours savoir ce que je ressens. Mais pourquoi il me lâche pas ? Je l'entends rire légèrement.  
  
-Ce n'est pas drôle, dis-je en relevant la tête et serrant les poings.  
  
-Non, excuse-moi.  
  
Il se fout de moi ? Il rit toujours. Bon, je m'en vais s'il n'a rien d'autre à dire de plus intelligent. Je commence à passer à ses côtés quand il m'appelle encore.  
  
-Samuel, attends.  
  
-Quoi ? Demandais-je froidement.  
  
Il s'approche de moi, un peu trop d'ailleurs. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Qu'est-ce qu'il veut faire ? Il met une main sur ma joue, approche son visage du mien et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. Oh Merlin, ce n'est pas possible !  
  
A suivre  
  
Voilà, c'est court mais bon. . .j'avoue que j'avais pas trop d'idées. Reviews please. Nicolina. ^_______^ 


	13. Besoin

**Qui gagne, qui perd?**

Auteur: Nicolina

Couple: HP+DM et Sam+DM

Avertissement : Shonen-ai, Yaoi/Slash,(Relations entre hommes, si ça vous plait pas, passez votre chemin) Lime, POV de Harry et OOC de Drago et Harry.

Disclamer: Pas n'a moi sauf Sam qui n'est rien qu'à moi et David aussi. Maintenant tout le monde sait ce que David vient faire dans mon histoire. ^^

Genre: Romance, jeux.

Petit mot: Encore désolée pour le retard. J'ai encore mis du temps à écrire mais j'étais assez occupée. En tout cas, je pense que maintenant, ça devrait revenir à la normale.

Petit coup de pub, en passant : Babydracky et moi écrivons une fic toutes les deux. Elle s'appelle « Au placard ». Pour le moment, il n'y a que le premier chapitre qui a été écrit par Babydracky. Je vais faire le deuxième dans peu de temps, je pense. J'espère que cette fic vous plaira. ^^

Pour une fois et après un très long moment, je réponds enfin aux reviews. D'ailleurs, je vous remercie tous, j'ai dépassé les 200, ça me fait vraiment plaisir que vous lisiez cette fic. Vous êtes tous adorables.

Réponses aux reviews :

Caroline Black : Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, c'est gentil. Voilà enfin la suite de ma fic. Eh oui, Drago, c'est toujours quoi faire, c'est Drago quoi. ^^ Merci pour la review.

Clau1 : Je suis contente que tu aies aimé ce chapitre. Je sais que j'ai mis un peu de temps pour mettre ce chapitre en ligne mais j'espère qu'il te plaira. Vi, j'ai vu tes fics mais j'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de les lire parce que j'ai pas trop le temps en ce moment. Merci de ta review.

Clochette : Pour savoir comment va réagir Sam, eh bien c'est pas dans ce chapitre. ^^ Tu m'as envoyé deux reviews, c'est très gentil. ^^ Et je sais que je coupe toujours n'importe comment. C'est dans mes habitudes. J'adore le suspense. Je crois avoir fait pire comme coupure dans une fic. ^^ Merci encore.

Lyly : Merci et voilà la suite.

Ereshkigal : Oui, c'est vrai que mes chapitres sont un peu courts. Je compense avec d'autres fics. Je pourrais faire plus long mais quand j'estime qu'un chapitre est fini, je l'arrête et peu importe la longueur. ^^ Voilà la suite et j'espère que tu aimeras. Merci pour la review.

Seve : T'aimes bien quand j'ai pas d'inspiration ? Bah, merci. ^^ L'évolution Harry/Drago, c'est dans ce chapitre .^^

Marietruch : Désolée si tu n'as pas eu la suite tout de suite. ^^ Merci beaucoup de dire que mes slash Harry/Drago ne sont pas gnian-gnian, pourtant j'ai eu l'impression que parfois dans certaines, ils l'étaient. Merci pour la review.

Celine.s : Je pense que ce chapitre te plaira plus que le précédent, il est centré sur Harry et Drago. Je comprends très bien que tu te fiches de Samuel. ^^ Merci pour ta franchise et pour ta review.

Celinette : Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments. C'est vrai que Sam fait moins le malin, aussi bien en ce qui concerne Drago, que David. Il est complètement dépassé par les événements le pauvre. Merci beaucoup pour ta review.

Kitty : Eh oui, je suis une sadique. C'est pas la première fois qu'on me le dit. Je commence à avoir l'habitude maintenant. J'ai toujours adoré couper mes chapitres aux meilleurs moments. Et je crois qu'il y a pire que ça. ^^ Merci pour ta review.

Hannage : Je dirais que maintenant, ffnet est réparé, y'a plus de problèmes. Tu as dû le remarquer.^^

Chaco and lily : Contente que tu aies aimé et que ça te fasse rire. Merci.

Lululle : Je te remercie et j'espère que tu aimeras la suite.

Pounska : Voilà un autre chapitre. Merci pour la review.

Shunrei : Bah Sam est un personnage qui ne devait pas au départ prendre une grande place dans l'histoire comme cette fic était prévue en one-shot, donc je n'avais pas vraiment vu l'utilité de trop l'investir dans l'histoire. Ca s'est fait au fur et à mesure donc il est pas encore fini, si je puis dire. ^^ J'espère que tu aimeras la suite et je te remercie pour ta review sur ce chapitre ainsi que sur les autres reviews que tu m'as laissées pour mes autres fics. C'est très gentil.

Kima Laphaul : Ah t'es restée sur ta faim? Faut dire que moi aussi. ( Bon je sais, je suis l'auteur mais bon. . .) Oui, oui je sais que tu aimes bien Samuel. ^^ Je regrette pas de l'avoir créé. Mon inspiration revient. D'ailleurs, je compte écrire un peu plus. ^^ Merci pour ta review.

Micloun : Je peux faire tout ce que je veux, tu sais bien. Et pis, désolée d'avoir fait souffrir Sam mais des fois, il le mérite non ? Oui, je sais, tu le soutiens parce que c'est ton filleul mais quand même. . . Eh pis, David cache bien son jeu, tu devrais le savoir. Encore une chance que tu ne te sois pas noyée dans les toilettes. Par contre, j'ai po de nouvelles en ce moment. T__________T J'espère que je vais bientôt te reparler. Sinon, merchi pour ta review, j'adore autant les lire.

Blaise le poussin masqu : coucou mes petits poussins. Joli, c'est une beau mot. ^^ C'est gentil de le dire. Et pour Sam, c'est vrai qu'il est un peu pris de court avec tout. Je vous remercie beaucoup beaucoup pour vos compliments et puis aussi de conseiller mes fics. Ca m'a fait bizarre quand un de vos amis m'a dit que vous aviez conseillé mes fics. Je me suis sentie gênée. Merci vraiment. Je vous adore tous les deux. Bisousssssssssss.

Paradise : Ouais pas d'idée, c'est le mot. Mais vas-tu aimer ce chapitre ? Et pas de tronçonneuse sinon tu sais ce qui t'attend. ^^ Merchi beaucoup pour ta review.

Merci à BabyDracky pour sa relecture. ^^ Et Merci aussi à Kima pour les magnifiques dessins qu'elle me fait de Samuel sur cette fic. ^^

Bonne lecture. ^^

Chapitre 13: Besoin 

POV de Drago

J'ai enfin pu me défouler hier. Je n'allais certainement pas laisser passer ça. Comment a-t-il pu faire une chose pareille ? Je ne le comprends pas. Sam fait toujours des choses invraisemblables. Je marche doucement dans les couloirs, les mains dans les poches et la tête basse. Je suis encore sur les nerfs. J'ai besoin de quelque chose pour me calmer mais quoi ?

Je sors dans le parc. J'ai besoin d'air, j'ai l'impression d'être enfermé. C'est très désagréable. J'ai envie  de frapper tout ce qui bouge.

-Hé Malfoy !

Je me retourne même si c'est peut-être une perte de temps. Je vois Potter de loin, courir vers moi. Il tombe bien tiens. Je souris. Quoi de mieux qu'un petit Potter à se mettre sous la dent, histoire de se calmer les nerfs ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Potter ?

Il s'arrête devant moi, essoufflé. Alors comme ça, il veut me parler. Je m'approche de lui. En fait. . .j'ai pas envie de parler avec lui. Je n'ai pas envie qu'on ait une conversation. Je m'avance de plus en plus tandis qu'il me regarde bêtement faire.

-Je. . .je voulais savoir si. . .

Je pose un doigt sur ses lèvres. Je m'approche doucement de lui et pose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je le sens se raidir. J'appuie plus franchement. Ca fait tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas senti sa peau sur la mienne. J'ai l'impression que c'était un manque.

-Malmmmphh.

Pourquoi, est-ce qu'il veut parler ? Je n'en ai pas envie moi. Je lui tiens les bras pour ne pas qu'il s'enfuit. J'ai comme l'impression que je le fais trop fort. Il essaie de se libérer mais ne tente pas non plus l'impossible pour le faire. Je suis sûr qu'il aime m'embrasser. Je suis sûr qu'il ne veut pas arrêter ce baiser, ainsi que le jeu.

Je passe ma langue sur ses lèvres. J'en veux plus, j'en ai tellement envie. Je ne réfléchis même pas. Je sais que n'importe qui pourrait nous surprendre et ça m'excite encore plus de le savoir. Si on découvrait, Harry Potter le héros de tout le monde sorcier et Drago Malfoy, le fils d'un Mangemort en train de s'embrasser, ça ferait beaucoup de bruit.

Je sens les mains de Potter agripper ma taille et se rapprocher un peu plus de moi, tandis qu'il ouvre les lèvres pour me laisser le libre accès. Je le savais qu'il le voulait autant que moi. Je savais qu'il ne pouvait pas me résister. Il en avait envie plus qu'il ne le pensait. Nos langues se touchent lentement mais j'en veux plus. Je prends très vite le contrôle et l'entraîne dans un combat.

Je n'ai aucune idée du temps qui s'est écoulé, alors que nous continuons toujours à nous embrasser. Nous nous sommes de plus en plus rapprochés et maintenant une de mes mains caresse doucement ses fesses et l'autre est derrière sa nuque et l'incite à approfondir plus le baiser. Lui a une main sur mon dos et l'autre dans mes cheveux. Il a une façon de me caresser. . . électrisante. Je me sens excité et je sens que lui aussi l'est.

Nous nous éloignons finalement, le manque de souffle en étant à l'origine. Si j'avais pu, j'aurais continué. Nous reprenons notre souffle. Harry me regarde, les yeux hagards comme s'il était parti autre part l'espace de quelques instants.

-Pourquoi ? Demande t-il finalement.

-Pourquoi quoi, Potter ?

-Pourquoi m'as-tu embrass ?

Il est vraiment trop idiot parfois. Faut-il nécessairement une raison à toute chose ? Il ne peut pas éviter de chercher des réponses à tout bout de champ ?

-Potter, tu te compliques vraiment trop la vie. Pourquoi faut-il une raison à tout ? Tu en veux vraiment une ?

Il reste un moment interdit, ne sachant certainement pas quoi répondre. Apparemment ma réponse n'était pas vraiment celle qu'il attendait. Je me colle à lui, pressant mon torse contre le sien. Je passe mes mains sur le tissu de sa robe. Je me sens bien comme ça et pourtant, je ne devrais pas. Voilà que je deviens sentimental maintenant ?

-J'en avais envie, répondis-je en rompant le silence. J'avais envie de t'embrasser.

-Tu. . .mais pourquoi ?

Je me recule vivement de lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut-être lourd quand il s'y met. Je le regarde et il semble ne pas comprendre. Moi-même, je ne sais pas ce qui me pousse à lui dire ce genre de choses. J'ai l'impression d'être accro à lui et pourtant, je ne devrais pas. Je mets une main dans une de mes poches et en sors une broche. C'est le compteur qu'il m'a donné. Je le lâche à terre et l'écrase avec mon pied. Ca y'est le jeu est fini.

Je me dis maintenant que je suis idiot. J'ai perdu. J'ai fait une belle connerie. Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi. Quand j'ai senti cet objet dans ma main, ce qui me relie à Potter, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Après tout, on avait décidé d'arrêter le jeu. Je pensais même que ce serait lui qui le ferait en premier. J'ai fait vraiment ça sur un coup de tête.

-Voilà, tu es content Potter ? Je ne le voulais pas, mais je l'ai fait.

-Hein ? Mais, j'aurais plutôt cru que tu ne voulais pas arrêter. Je. . .

Il baisse la tête et regarde ses pieds. C'est vraiment si intéressant que ça ? Je me rapproche de lui. Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ? J'ai perdu. Pourquoi est-ce que je ne pars pas ? Pourquoi est-ce que je me rapproche alors que je devrais m'en aller.

-Tu me fais vraiment faire de drôle de choses Potter. Je croyais que c'était toi qui allait arrêter en premier parce que tu me l'avais dit mais, en fait, c'est moi. D'ailleurs, je ne vois aucune raison qui m'ait poussé à faire ça.

-Je ne comprends pas.

Il relève la tête, les poings serrés. Il m'a l'air en colère. Mais pour quelle raison ? Il devrait plutôt être content. Il a gagné. Pourtant, je vois qu'il n'est pas heureux. Il me prend soudainement le bras. Il me le serre fort. Je savais que j'aurais dû partir.

Harry me regarde intensément. Je n'avais jamais vu une telle lueur dans ses yeux. Je ne m'étais jamais aperçu qu'il était aussi. . .beau. Son corps est désirable. On peut même dire qu'il est plus que désirable. Il a vraiment changé depuis notre première année à Poudlard. Mais là, ce n'est pas son corps que je regarde. Ce sont ses yeux, si expressifs et intenses. Sa bouche, ses pommettes. J'ai envie de caresser chaque partie de son visage. Si doux, si beau. Je me sens tellement étrange. Ce n'est pas normal de penser ça de lui. Est-ce que Sam aurait raison ? Est-ce que je. . .non, ce n'est pas possible en si peu de temps et surtout, je le déteste, enfin. . .je crois.

-Malfoy, tu rêves ?

-Je. . .lâche moi, dis-je vivement.

Il faut que je parte avant que ce ne soit vrai. Je ne veux pas que ça arrive. Mais il est tellement. . .sensuel et désirable. Je n'ai pas envie de le laisser m'échapper. Je n'ai pas envie que quelqu'un d'autre le touche. Il me tient toujours le bras mais sa prise s'est faite moins forte. Malgré moi, je lève ma main droite et la pose sur sa joue. Je caresse sa peau. Si douce, tellement douce. Non, il faut que j'arrête.

-Malfoy ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Je ne réponds pas. Je n'ai pas envie de répondre. J'ai juste envie. . .de l'embrasser, de le toucher, de le serrer contre moi. Mais comment puis-je changer de comportement aussi vite ? Comment peut-il me changer comme il le fait ? Tout à l'heure, je l'ai embrassé avec envie et besoin, et là, j'ai simplement envie de le caresser tendrement. Il faut que je parte, maintenant. Sinon, ce sera trop tard.

-Trop tard.

-Quoi ? Demanda Harry. Qu'est-ce qui sera trop tard ?

-Pour reculer, répondis-je.

-Hein ? Mais de quoi. . .

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Je l'embrasse avec douceur, déposant mes lèvres sur les siennes, savourant le contact. Je ferme les yeux et commence à remonter sur son visage. J'embrasse le bout de son nez, juste un effleurement mais je le sens frissonner. Je remonter encore plus et embrasse son front, puis ses yeux, l'obligeant à les fermer. J'ai envie qu'il apprécie, qu'il ne veuille que moi. Maintenant, il est trop tard pour reculer. Peut-être le regretterai-je plus tard mais pour le moment, je veux savourer ce moment. Le premier moment romantique de toute ma vie. Je pose mes lèvres sur sa joue droite et les laisse glisser jusqu'à arriver à la commissure des lèvres. Je descends jusqu'à son menton puis remonte à ses lèvres pour l'embrasser à nouveau, déposant quelques petits baisers.

-Drago. . .tu. . .

-Harry, soufflais-je en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres.

J'ouvre les yeux. Lui, ne l'a pas encore fait. Je souris tendrement à cette vue mais reprends vite mon sérieux. Je ne devrais pas sourire et pourtant, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de lui donner ces marques de tendresses. Il était si beau, ses yeux brillant d'une lueur que je ne leur avais jamais vu. Une lueur qu'il m'a accordée. Je n'ai pas pu résister. Il retire délicatement mon doigt de ses lèvres.

-Merci, me dit-il en souriant.

Il se recule, toujours souriant. Il recule de plus en plus et j'en suis étonné. Je le vois s'éloigner lentement de moi tout en me tenant la main. Il me lâche peu à peu jusqu'à ce que nos doigts ne soient plus en contact. Je reste un long moment sans réagir. Il s'éloigne de moi, me laissant seul. Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il part ? Je pensais que. . . Je me suis fait avoir. Je m'accroupis lentement dans l'herbe.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il est partit comme ça ? Est-ce qu'il l'a fait exprès ? Je m'embrouille complètement. Ca me fait mal, mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Je sens de l'eau couler sur mes joues. Je suis pitoyable.

**A suivre**

Voilà enfin c'est fini, prochain chapitre, la semaine prochaine. Je reprends mes bonnes vieilles habitudes. Reviews, please. Nicolina. ^__________^


	14. Je ne comprends rien

**Qui gagne, qui perd?**

Auteur: Nicolina

Couple: HP+DM, Sam+David

Avertissement : Shonen-ai, Yaoi/Slash,(Relations entre hommes, si ça vous plait pas, passez votre chemin) Lime, POV de Harry et OOC de Drago et Harry.

Disclamer: Pas n'a moi sauf Sam qui n'est rien qu'à moi et David aussi. Maintenant tout le monde sait ce que David vient faire dans mon histoire. ^^

Genre: Romance, jeux.

Petit mot: Voilà un nouveau chapitre de « Qui gagne, qui perd ? » j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Pour ceux qui attendent « Ennui », je vais m'y mettre. Désolée d'être si longue pour cette fic mais j'avoue ne pas avoir beaucoup d'inspiration. Pourtant, il ne reste plus que 3 chapitres. J'avoue que ça m'embête mais je vais faire de mon mieux.

**Petit coup de pub, en passant : Babydracky et moi écrivons une fic toutes les deux. Elle s'appelle « Au placard ! ». J'espère que cette fic vous plaira. ^^ _(Et Babydracky l'espère aussi !!! )) _Ca c'est pas de moi ^^ **

Merci, merci pour les reviews. Je vous adore. Bisousssssssssssssssssssss à tous. ^^

Réponses aux reviews :

Caroline Black : Oui, c'est vrai que ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas updaté avant le chapitre dernier mais maintenant tout revient à la normal. Je suis motivée pour écrire. Oui, Harry a gagné, quant à son comportement, eh bien, réponses dans les prochains chapitres. ^^ Merci pour tes compliments et la review et voilà la suite.

Clau1 : Merci pour tes compliments et la review. Maintenant, c'est bon, je ne devrais plus être aussi longue pour faire mes chapitres.

Vif d'or : T'as lu les 13 chapitres ? Eh beh, c'est courageux. Merci beaucoup, c'est gentil. Et merci pour la review.

Clochette : Pourquoi Harry s'en va comme ça ? C'est une bonne question. ^^ Oui, oui Drago pleure à la fin du chapitre. Mon pauvre petit Dragon, je lui fais des misères mais c'est pour mieux le rendre heureux. Merchi pour ta review.

Eowyn Malfoy : Contente que tu aies aimé le chapitre précédent. J'avoue que j'ai bien aimé l'écrire. Ca me manquait d'écrire cette fic. Merci pour ton compliment, vala la suite.

Vici Black : T'as dévoré les 13 chapitres ? Ils n'étaient pas trop lourds à digérer ???? Ouais, je sais, mauvaise blague. -___________- Chuis contente que tu aimes Sam. ^^ Merci pour ta review.

Zan972 : Pourquoi je fais souffrir Drago ? Bah parce que j'aime ça. Et puis, je trouve que c'est un bon personnage à exploiter. Je l'adore. Merci pour la review.

Blurp3 : Eh bien, j'espère que tu aimeras aussi ce chapitre-ci. Il est assez différent. Merci pour ta review.

Celine.s : Le chapitre précédent est ton deuxième préfér ? C'est lequel le premier ? Pour « Au placard ! », tu as du (dû) voir qu'il y avait un nouveau chapitre. C'est moi qu'il l'ai écrit. J'espère qu'il te plaira. ^^ Merci de lire mes fics et aussi celles de BabyDracky. C'est une de mes auteurs préférées et en plus ma bétâlectrice, je ne peux pas rêver mieux. ^^ Merci pour ta review.__

Yami Aku : T'as lu tous les chapitres d'un coup ? J'avoue que je suis toujours impressionnée par les personnes qui lisent mes fics en une seule fois. Moi, je ne me relie même pas sauf pour éviter de faire des erreurs. Je suis contente que tu aimes ma fic et merci pour la review.

Celinette : « Un peu de douceur dans un monde de brutes », c'est vrai que c'est un bon slogan. ^^ J'aime beaucoup décrire ce genre de sentiments. Ca ne fait pas de mal d'ailleurs. Sinon, je ne mettrais pas mes fics dans la section romance. Mais pour Harry et Drago, il en faut toujours. Ils sont super adorables tous les deux. Merchi pour ta review.

Misimini : Merci pour tes compliments, ça me fait plaisir. Et merci pour la review. ^^

NICOLAS : Tu sais que j'aime bien ce prénom ? Ouais bon, c'est un peu normal vu que le mien est un dérivé. ^^ Je ne peux que te dire qu'il est bien. Eh oui, je reprends les bonnes vieilles habitudes. Ca fait du bien. Merci pour ta review.

Lululle : Oui pourquoi il part ? C'est une bonne question. Harry est une personne compliquée, enfin, dans ma fic en tout cas parce que dans les livres, c'est autre chose. -______________- Enfin bref ! Merci merci pour la review. Au fait, j'en profite pour te dire que j'adore tes fics. Désolée de po reviewer, j'essaie de lire comme je peux et j'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour reviewer. J'espère que tu m'en veux pas ?

Shunrei : De rien pour la réponse à la review. C'est normal. ^^ Eh bien tu as raison la fin est proche. Ce sera bien la première fic que je fais en si peu de temps. Mais j'avoue qu'elle est vraiment bien à écrire. J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre-ci et merci.

Kima Laphaul : Vala la suite. Bien sûr qu'il va y avoir la suite des évènements avec Sam et David. Ce sont mes petits chouchous, je les adore. ^^ Merchi pour ta review.

Micloun : Je te vois presque plus. T______________T Je te remercie pour tes deux dessins. D'ailleurs, j'en ai à te montrer. Et bien sûr que si, je veux toujours te parler mais je ne sais jamais quand tu es sur Internet alors on se voit plus. T___________T Bah oui Drago a perdu, il a cassé le compteur qui compte (logique)  les surprises de leur jeu. Il a fait ça sur un coup de tête. L'auteur peut éclairer, pas les lanternes, elle peut juste éclairer les fics et encore, elle ne sait pas tout. (Voilà que je parle à la troisième personne maintenant.) Tu me fais vraiment faire de drôle de choses. Pourquoi Harry il est parti? Mais tu crois que je vais tout te dire ? Ce serait pas drôle sinon. Tu poses les bonnes questions mais les réponses seront dites plus tard. Le 1er avril, c'est jeudi prochain mais non, Harry ne fait pas de poisson d'avril. -_______________- Moi aussi j'en profite, pour te dire,  je t'adore et merci merci merci, t'es trop adorable. Tu me manques. Bisoussssssssssssssssssssss. ^^

Blaise le poussin masqu : Les poussins sont de retour. ^^ Vous savez pour vous prévenir, c'était pas difficile. Merci beaucoup pour vos compliments. J'ai adoré écrire le chapitre précédent. Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas fait exprimer de tels sentiments à mes personnages. Oui, oui Adalbert, m'a écrit plusieurs reviews, je l'ai remercié d'ailleurs. Il est gentil. ^^ Merci beaucoup beaucoup, je vous adore tous les deux.

Paradise : Vi vilain Ryry. Il est méchant avec Drago mais il a ses raisons. Maintenant on est la semaine prochaine. :P J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre. Bisousssssssssssssssssss à toi misssssssssssssssss. ^^

Merci à BabyDracky pour sa relecture. ^^ Et Merci aussi à Kima pour les magnifiques dessins qu'elle me fait de Samuel sur cette fic. ^^

Bonne lecture. ^^

Chapitre 14: Je ne comprends rien. 

POV de Sam

J'ai été complètement surpris hier. Je ne pensais pas que David m'embrasserait. Il n'a pourtant pas l'air de quelqu'un qui pourrait entreprendre ce genre de choses. Pourtant, j'ai bien senti ses lèvres sur les miennes. Ca m'a donné des frissons. Je n'arrive pas à oublier. Ce n'était pas comme avec Drago. C'était bien plus doux. Mais. . .pourquoi as t-il fait ça ? Je lui plais ? J'avoue qu'il est pas mal. Très. . .doux. Il m'a toujours montré sa gentillesse et n'a jamais été en colère. Pourtant, je n'ai jamais été vraiment tendre avec lui.

Je me dirige dans le parc. Je n'ai même pas revu Drago depuis que l'on s'est disputé. Mais à vrai dire, je pense que c'était mieux comme ça. On est plus amis pour l'instant. Ca me serre le cœur quand j'y pense. Mais, je le comprends. Je l'ai trahi.

J'avance lentement, regardant les nuages dans le ciel. Soudainement, je me prends quelqu'un. Décidément, je n'arrête pas de me cogner aux autres. Je devrais peut-être regarder plus devant moi. Peut-être que c'est David ? Je relève la tête et m'aperçois que c'est. . .Potter. Je grimace. Pourquoi faut-il que je tombe sur lui.

-Potter, dis-je avec un léger dégoût dans la voix. Décidément, je n'arrête pas de te croiser sur mon chemin.

Il ne lève pas la tête et passe à côté de moi sans rien dire. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ? Je me retourne et lui prends le bras. Il aurait pu au moins me dire pardon. Je sais que je ne l'ai pas fait, mais bon. . .Lui, ne m'a même pas répondu.

-H ! Potter, ça ne se fait pas d'ignorer les gens comme ça.

-Fous-moi la paix, dit-il d'une voix étranglée.

Il retire brusquement ma main de son bras et part en courant. Je me demande ce qu'il l'a mis dans un état pareil. Je reste un moment à le regarder courir jusqu'au château, jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse à l'intérieur de la cour. Je continue ma marche, un peu perplexe. Il avait l'air de quelqu'un à qui on aurait dit des méchancetés. Enfin, ce ne serait pas la première fois. J'ai même cru qu'il pleurait. Il a parlé comme s'il contenait ses larmes.

J'avance, regardant devant moi. J'en ai marre de me prendre les gens en pleine figure. J'aperçois soudain au loin une forme recroquevillée sur elle-même. Je m'avance vers la personne, remarquant peu à peu qu'elle a les cheveux blond platine. Drago. C'est Drago. Je cours vers lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arriv ? J'arrive à sa hauteur et m'agenouille en face de lui. Il est complètement fermé et semble, pleurer. Je pose un main sur sa tête.

-Drago, dis-je doucement. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Harry, fait il en relevant la tête.

Harry ? Alors, il était avec lui tout à l'heure. Qu'est-ce qui a pu se passer entre eux pour qu'ils soient tous les deux dans cet état ? J'y comprends vraiment rien. Drago semble prendre conscience que je ne suis pas Potter et replonge la tête dans ses bras.

-Pardon, je croyais. . .commence t-il.

-Que j'étais Potter ? Non, je ne lui ressemble pas. Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec lui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ?

Il ne me répond pas. Eh bien, c'est la première fois que je vois Drago dans cet état. Je m'assois à ses côtés et le prends dans mes bras. Je n'aime pas le voir dans cet état. Si Potter lui a fait du mal, je jure de lui faire payer. Mais, une chose que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi Potter avait l'air si mal quand je l'ai croisé. Il regretterait son geste ? Mais d'ailleurs, qu'on t-il fait ?

-Drago, explique-moi, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Potter ?

-Je ne préfère. . .pas en parler. Mais pourquoi je me sens si mal ?

Il se serre contre moi, posant sa tête dans mon cou. Je me sens triste pour lui et en colère contre Potter. Drago pleure dans mon cou. Je lui caresse le dos pour lui montrer que je suis là.

-Viens, ne restons pas là, je ne te ramène au dortoir.

Je le force à se lever. Il se laisse faire. Une fois debout, il reste dans mes bras. Nous restons un moment dans cette position. Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire ? Drago se recule finalement et passe une main sur ses yeux.

-Je suis pitoyable. Je déteste pleurer.

Je lui relève la tête et lui souris. Il a les yeux rouges. Je sais qu'il m'a dit qu'il ne voulait pas me pardonner pour le moment mais pourtant, il ne m'a pas repoussé. Alors, je suis toujours son ami.

-Personne n'aime pleurer, lui dis-je. Je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas me dire ce qui s'est passé avec Potter mais sache que je suis toujours là pour toi.

-Je sais. Je ne vais pas dire que je te pardonne tout ce que tu as fait, Sam. Mais je sais que tu seras toujours là. Tu sais, tu avais raison.

-A propos de quoi ? Demandais-je avec étonnement.

-De tout. Surtout avec Potter.

Je reste un moment interdit. J'avais raison à propos de Potter ? C'est à ce moment que me revient la conversation que j'avais eu avec Drago. Je lui avais dit qu'il devait être amoureux de lui. Alors, ce serait vrai ? J'aurais préféré me tromper. J'ai le cœur qui se serre en y pensant.

-J'aurais préféré me tromper, dis-je en baissant la tête.

-Viens, j'ai envie de rentrer.

Il me prend le bras et m'emmène en direction du château. Dire que j'étais venu là pour le consoler et c'est moi qui finit par me faire traîner jusqu'à la Salle Commune. Quelle ironie ! Nous marchons jusqu'à arriver au château. Je me laisse faire, la tête basse. Je ne sais plus quoi penser. Je n'ai pas arrêté de chercher la raison pour laquelle Drago et Potter étaient tous les deux malheureux alors que j'avais la réponse depuis longtemps.

-Je ne suis qu'un idiot, dis-je avant de rentrer dans la cour. 

Drago s'arrête et se tourne vers moi, se demandant certainement ce que je veux dire. Je souris, mais c'est un sourire amer. Je voulais me cacher la vérité. Je pensais que je pourrais éloigner Potter mais ça a été encore pire que je l'aurais pensé.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par l ? Me demande Drago.

Je ne lève toujours pas la tête et sers les poings. Je pourrais ne rien lui dire. Pourtant, c'est mon ami. Je ne dois pas lui faire plus de mal. S'il doit être heureux avec Potter, alors je dois l'accepter. Tout ce que je veux, c'est que Drago soit heureux même si c'est avec son pire ennemi.

-Tu sais, quand j'ai vu Potter avant-hier, il m'avait demandé si je sortais avec toi. Enfin, tu as su ma réponse. Maintenant, je sais pourquoi il l'a fait. Je viens de comprendre. Je comprends pourquoi il était comme ça tout à l'heure.

-Comment ça ?

Drago se rapproche de moi et me prend les bras. Il ne me les serre pas mais je sais qu'il le ferait si je ne lui disais rien. Je lève la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux. Je me force à sourire même si c'est un sourire faux. J'ai les yeux qui me piquent mais je ne dois pas craquer. Je ne peux pas.

-Tout à l'heure avant que je ne te trouve assis dans l'herbe, j'ai croisé Potter. Il avait l'air triste. Je crois même qu'il était en train de pleurer. Drago, dis-moi, qu'est-ce qui s'est pass ?

-Il. . .pleurait ? C'est vrai ? Demanda Drago avec incrédulité.

-Oui.

Drago se recule, me lâchant. Apparemment, il n'avait pas l'air de l'avoir vu. Je ne comprends plus du tout ce qui se passe. J'ai l'impression d'être un spectateur qui n'a aucun indice sur ce qui va se passer par la suite. Drago se recule un peu plus, puis se retourne et part en courant.

-Drago, dis-je alors qu'il s'éloigne, où vas-tu ?

Je m'apprête à le suivre mais je suis retenu par un bras autour de ma taille. Je me tourne vers la personne qui me retient. Je tombe nez à nez avec des yeux bleus qui me regardent tendrement.

-Laisse-le, ils doivent régler ça tous seuls.

-David, mais. . .

-Je dois te parler. Viens.

**A suivre !**

Voilà, c'est fini. D'ailleurs, la fin est proche. Je ne sais pas encore combien il reste de chapitres, mais il n'en reste plus beaucoup. A la semaine prochaine. Reviews, merci. Nicolina. ^________________^


	15. Moment de tendresse

**Qui gagne, qui perd?**

Auteur: Nicolina

Couple: HP+DM, Sam+David

Avertissement : Shonen-ai, Yaoi/Slash,(Relations entre hommes, si ça vous plait pas, passez votre chemin) Lime, POV de Harry et OOC de Drago et Harry.

Disclamer: Pas n'a moi sauf Sam qui n'est rien qu'à moi et David aussi. Maintenant tout le monde sait ce que David vient faire dans mon histoire. ^^

Genre: Romance, jeux.

Petit mot: Désolée pour le retard mais je n'avais pas beaucoup de temps pour écrire cette semaine et j'ai privilégié ma fic avec BabyDracky pour ne pas être en retard. Sinon, je vous remercie tous pour vos reviews, elles me font toujours autant plaisir. Bisousssssssssssssssssssss à tous.

**Petit coup de pub, en passant : Babydracky et moi écrivons une fic toutes les deux. Elle s'appelle « Au placard ! ». J'espère que cette fic vous plaira. ^^ _(Et Babydracky l'espère aussi !!! )) _Ca c'est pas de moi ^^ **

Réponses aux reviews : 

Clau1 : Ce chapitre là a mis un peu plus de temps mais comme je l'ai dit plus haut, j'ai privilégié une autre fic. En tout cas, merci pour ta review et j'espère que tu aimeras la suite.

Vif d'or : C'est vrai qu'ils sont mignons. Merci pour la review.

Eowyn Malfoy : Contente que tu aies adoré le chapitre précédent. C'est pas pour ce chapitre, ce que David veut dire à Sam. ^^ Mais pour bientôt. Merci pour ta review et tes compliments.

Vici Black : Merci de me dire que tu aimes ma fic et le chapitre précédent. Ca me fait plaisir. Oui, on approche du dénouement, la fic est presque terminée. Donc voilà la suite en espérant que tu l'aimes aussi. ^^

White Wolf : Mon histoire est compliquée ??? Ah oui ??? C'est possible. En tout cas merci beaucoup. Tu m'as envoyé une review pour Ennui et je te remercie. J'arrive même pas à croire que tu aies lu tous les chapitres. Enfin que tu l'aies lue en 7 heures ne m'étonne pas, elle fait plus de 200 pages. Enfin bref, encore merci. Et pour la suite, j'espère avoir le temps de la faire bientôt. ^^

Céline402 : Je suis contente que tu aimes ma fic et qu'elle t'aies fait chaud au cœur. ^^ Merci beaucoup.

~~bonana~~ : Moi aussi j'adore le Harry/Drago, c'est pour ça que j'écris beaucoup dessus. Je suis contente que tu aimes ma fic et merci.

Celine.s :Merchi beaucoup, c'est gentil Voui, c'est une discussion entre Harry et Drago. J'espère que tu aimeras.__

Yami Aku : Tant mieux que ma fic ne te lasse pas. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite autant que les chapitres précédents. Merci pour ta review.

Misimini : Moi aussi, j'aime beaucoup Sam et David. ^^ Je suis contente qu'ils te plaisent. Pour les dessins de Kima, ils sont sur son site : . Elle a fait plein de fanarts sur plusieurs fics. Elle est vraiment très douée. Merci beaucoup pour ta review.

Lululle : Ca je te le fais pas dire, ils sont compliqués les deux. Suis contente que tu aimes Sam et David. ^^ Et merci pour la review, c'est gentil. Bisousssssssss à toi.

Shunrei : Merci, je suis contente que tu aimes. ^^

Blaise le poussin masqu : Kikoo mes poussins. Oui, c'est vrai que le chapitre précédent était plus un chapitre de transition. Merci pour vos compliments, ils me font vraiment plaisir venant de vous. Vous êtes vraiment adorables et j'espère que vous aimerez la suite. Bisoussssssssssssssssssss à vous deux et merci encore. ^^

Paradise : Y reste 2 chapitres sans compter celui-ci. Merci beaucoup beaucoup pour ta review. Je t'adore. Bisousssssssssssssssss.

Merci à BabyDracky pour sa relecture. ^^ Et Merci aussi à Kima pour les magnifiques dessins qu'elle me fait de Samuel sur cette fic. ^^

Bonne lecture. ^^

Chapitre 15: Moment de tendresse 

POV de Drago

Il pleurait ??? C'est pas possible. Mais alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-il parti si ça lui faisait mal ? Sam ne m'aurait pas menti. Il n'avait pas l'air. Il était bien trop sérieux pour mentir. Et puis quel intérêt aurait-il de me dire une chose aussi importante ? Oui importante. Plus importante que je ne l'aurais cru. Harry pleurait quand il est parti. Franchement, je ne comprends pas son comportement. S'il ne voulait pas partir, pourquoi l'a t-il fait ? Pourquoi me fait-il souffrir alors que j'ouvrais mon cœur pour la première fois ?

Il faut que je le retrouve. J'ai laissé Sam derrière moi. Il ne m'a pas suivi. Tant mieux, ça ne le regarde pas. Il faut que je vois le Gryffondor. Je veux comprendre son comportement. Je suis en train de courir dans les couloirs. Mais où est cette fichue Salle Commune. Je ne peux même pas demander car je sais très bien que je me ferais rembarrer par le premier venu.

Il faut que je trouve un Gryffondor qui aille dans sa Salle Commune. Je marche un moment, regardant partout autour de moi. Pourquoi ce château est-il si grand ? Je suis au troisième étage quand je vois un élève arriver. Je me cache vite dans un autre couloir et l'observe. Où est-ce qu'il va ? Je le suis de loin. Pourvu qu'il aille dans sa Salle.

Le Gryffondor s'arrête soudainement devant un tableau représentant une grosse femme habillée de rose. Alors c'est ça l'entrée de leur Salle Commune ? Ca fait très. . .je sais même pas quoi penser. De toute façon, le principal, c'est de trouver Harry. Je me rapproche de l'autre et attends. Il semble réfléchir puis se ravise et part.

Merde, c'est pas le moment. Je vois soudain le tableau pivoter et quelques élèves sortir. C'est ma seule chance.

Le tableau s'ouvre et je me positionne de manière à ce que les autres ne puissent pas me voir. J'attends quelques secondes. Heureusement qu'ils ne m'ont pas vu, sinon, je ne donnais pas cher de ma peau. Je retiens le portrait et entre à l'intérieur. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je rentre dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondor. Je vérifie d'abord qu'il n'y a personne et par chance, la Salle à l'air d'être vide.

Je m'avance avec précaution descendant les trois petites marches se trouvant devant l'entrée et regarde autour de moi. C'est très. . .rouge. Rien à voir avec la Salle Commune de Serpentard. Tout est fait de velours rouge ici. J'entre complètement dans la Salle quand je remarque une tête dépasser d'un des fauteuils. Apparemment, la personne assise ne m'a pas vu.

Je marche discrètement. Avec un peu de chance, je pourrai monter dans leur dortoir sans que les Gryffondor s'en aperçoivent. Je m'avance doucement, me penchant un peu, vers l'escalier quand je sens que l'on me tient le col. Pour la discrétion, c'est loupé. Mais il faut dire que ce n'était pas gagné. Je me sens tiré en arrière et collé contre le corps de celui qui m'a découvert.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Ca va pas de me serrer comme ça ? Ah moins que. . .Je me tourne lentement et vois deux yeux verts qui me regardent. Harry. Si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre, j'aurais été plus choqué que ça. Mais c'est lui et il me tient dans ses bras.

-Harry, dis-je doucement.

-Je te demande pardon.

Il me lâche soudainement. Est-ce qu'il va recommencer ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il me lâche sans cesse comme ça ? Et pourquoi je n'arrête pas de me poser des questions ? Ca devrait être tellement plus simple. J'aurais simplement eu à abuser de lui, à le ridiculiser mais non. . .au lieu de ça, je lui cours après et j'ai envie de l'embrasser comme si ma vie en dépendait.

Je me sens soudainement en colère. Aussi bien contre lui que contre moi. Je suis en colère contre lui parce qu'il me fait ressentir des sentiments que j'aurais préféré ne jamais avoir connus et en colère contre moi parce que je n'arrive pas à les combattre. Je serre les poings et regarde par terre. J'en ai marre. A quoi il joue ?

-Pourquoi tu as fait ça Potter ?

Je lève mon poing et frappe sa joue gauche. Il tombe sous l'effet du choc. Je le regarde toujours avec colère tandis que lui, est surpris par mon geste. Qu'est-ce qu'il croyait ? Que j'allais laisser passer ça ? Il m'a laissé tomber comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde.

-Pourquoi es-tu parti? Continuais-je. Je pensais que tu avais compris.

-Je. . .je. . .

Il baisse la tête et ne prend même pas la peine de se relever. Est-ce qu'il regrette vraiment son geste ? Je sais qu'il m'a demandé pardon mais ça a été plus fort que moi, il a fallu que je le frappe. Je m'agenouille devant lui, le regardant un moment sans rien dire. Puis, je prends son menton dans ma main et le soulève. Je lui caresse doucement la joue gauche marquée de mon poing.

-Je suis désolé, j'avais peur, commença t-il. Je ne pensais pas que tu arrêterais tout. Et je ne pensais pas non plus que ça irait plus loin que ça.

-Moi aussi, j'ai peur de cette situation. On a commencé par un jeu. Jeu qui a fait qu'on est maintenant dans cette situation. J'ai arrêté tout ça parce que j'en avais marre. Toi-même tu voulais tout stopper.

Je laisse glisser ma main dans ses cheveux. Il ferme quelques secondes les yeux puis les rouvre. Je me rapproche de lui et le prends dans mes bras tout en continuant à lui caresser les cheveux.

-Tu me fais vraiment faire de drôle de choses Potter, dis-je dans un souffle.

-Je sais. Je sais aussi que je voulais tout arrêter parce que je voyais que ça allait trop loin. Je. . .je me suis aperçu que je devenais dépendant de toi. Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal. Je regrette d'être parti.

Il se serre un peu plus contre moi. Mais quand est-ce qu'on est devenu si proche ? J'ai l'impression que tout notre passé s'est envolé le jour où on s'est embrassé pour la première fois. Je lève un peu la tête et dépose un baiser sur sa tempe.

-Tu sais, je ne devrais pas être là.

-Oui, je me demande d'ailleurs comment tu as pu entrer. Tu es vraiment fou. Tu as pris le risque d'entrer ici, qui sois dit en passant, n'est pas le meilleur endroit pour un Serpentard, et pour quelle raison ? Juste pour venir voir ton pire ennemi.

-Mon pire ennemi ? Vraiment ? Tu sais, Sam m'a dit qu'il t'avait croisé en train de pleurer.

Harry tourne la tête vers moi et me regarde, surpris. Je me demande ce qui le surprend tant que ça ?

-Quoi ? Demandais-je.

-Il t'a dit ça ? Ce n'était pas dans son intérêt. La dernière fois que je lui ai parlé, il m'a dit que vous sortiez ensemble. J'en garde pas un bon souvenir.

-Ah et pourquoi ça ?

-Je crois que. . .j'étais jaloux.

Là c'est à mon tour d'être surpris. Potter jaloux de Samuel. C'est une situation très amusante. Harry pose sa tête dans le creux de mon épaule et sert ses bras autour de moi.

-Besoin de tendresse, Harry ?

-Hum. . .oui. J'aime bien être dans tes bras.

-Moi aussi. Bon sang, j'arrive pas à croire que j'ai dis ça.

Je ris doucement et Harry fait de même. Je suis bien trop direct. Je devrais me contrôler un peu plus. Mais l'ai-je fait en sa présence jusqu'ici ? En fait, à bien y réfléchir, tout ce que j'ai fait en sa présence, je ne l'aurais jamais fait en présence de quelqu'un d'autre. Harry lève la tête, un sourire sur les lèvres, et pose celles-ci sur les miennes dans un baiser léger.

-Tu sais Harry. . .je devrais m'en aller avant que ça n'aille trop loin et surtout que l'on se fasse surprendre tous les deux.

-Oui, mais j'ai pas envie de te laisser partir.

-Et moi, je n'ai pas envie de partir et pourtant il le faut.

Je me lève, soulevant par la même occasion Harry. Je le tiens fermement dans mes bras et le serre contre moi. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'a fait pour que je sois devenu si tendre avec lui ? Il est vraiment incroyable. Je commence à m'éloigner posant une dernière fois mes lèvres sur les siennes tandis que j'entends une porte s'ouvrir. Harry détourne vivement la tête et je fais de même. Je regarde la porte du dortoir, s'ouvrir sur deux personnes. . .

**A suivre**

Je sais, c'est court ! Et je laisse encore du suspense. Ne me tuez pas, je sais en plus que j'ai fait le coup pour « Au placard ! ». Il reste deux chapitres encore sur cette fic, donc c'est bientôt fini. Ce sera bien la première que je finirai si vite. ^^ Bisoussssssssssssssss à tous. Nicolina.


	16. Un peu de temps

**Qui gagne, qui perd?**

Auteur: Nicolina

Couple: HP+DM, Sam+David

Avertissement : Shonen-ai, Yaoi/Slash,(Relations entre hommes, si ça vous plait pas, passez votre chemin) Lime, POV de Harry et OOC de Drago et Harry.

Disclamer: Pas n'a moi sauf Sam qui n'est rien qu'à moi et David aussi. Maintenant tout le monde sait ce que David vient faire dans mon histoire. ^^

Genre: Romance, jeux.

Petit mot: Nous voilà arrivés au chapitre 16 de cette fic. L'avant-dernier avant le dénouement. Je suis contente d'avoir pu faire une fic en si peu de temps. ^^ Alors normalement, je devrais me remettre à « Ennui » qui traîne depuis le mois de janvier. J'ai honte d'avoir laissé cette fic en suspens si longtemps.

-_______________- Pardon à tous ceux qui voulaient lire la suite vite.

**Petit coup de pub, en passant : Babydracky et moi écrivons une fic toutes les deux. Elle s'appelle « Au placard ! ». J'espère que cette fic vous plaira. ^^ _(Et Babydracky l'espère aussi !!! )) _Ca c'est pas de moi ^^ **

Merci énormément pour toutes vos reviews. Ce sont elles qui me poussent à écrire car les encouragements y'a rien de tel pour un auteur. ^^

Réponses aux reviews : 

Lisandra : Ah, c'est la grande question. Est-ce que ce sera Hermione et Ron ou Sam et David ? Mystère. Merci pour la review et bonne lecture.

Dénébola : Voilà la suite et contente que tu aimes ma fic. Merci beaucoup.

Maggie : Ah ah, mystère ! Merci pour la review.

Vif d'or : Ah bon tu pensais pas que je pouvais être aussi méchante ? C'est sûr que si tu as lu « Au placard » et cette fic, on peut vraiment dire que je suis sadique. Deux fois en moins d'une semaine, ça fait beaucoup. ^^ D'ailleurs BabyDracky m'en a voulu de lui avoir fait ce coup là. ^^ Mais vous m'avez rien fait mais c'est juste que j'aime bien couper les chapitres au milieu. Ca vient comme ça. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite et que tu ne me tueras pas à la fin. Merci pour ta review.

Eowyn Malfoy : Merci beaucoup, je suis ravie que le chapitre t'ait plu. Et merci pour la review bien entendu. ^^

Céline402 : Est-ce que tu chauffes sur Ron et Hermione ? Peut-être bien, ou peut-être pas. Enfin, je dis rien. Oui c'est un Happy end. ^^Je te remercie pour ta review. 

~~bonana~~ : Eh si, c'est l'avant dernier chapitre celui-là. Il faut bien que ça se termine un jour. ^^ Merci pour la review.

Yami Aku : Contente que tu aies trouvé le chapitre précédent tout kawai. C'était le but. ^^ Eh oui, c'est bientôt la fin. On verra bien si c'est ce que tu pensais pour les personnes qui entrent dans la Salle Commune et les réactions. Merchi et j'espère que tu aimeras la suite. ^^

Misimini : Bah non, comme tu peux le voir écrire « Au placard », ne m'empêche pas d'écrire cette fic. Surtout qu'elle sera terminée la semaine prochaine. Et puis, pour le moment, ce n'est pas moi qui écris le chapitre de « AP » donc je n'ai pas vraiment de problème de ce côté-là. Eh oui, je suis sadique, on me l'a souvent dit. -_________- Mais bon, je prends ça comme un compliment. Ah oui pour le site, l'adresse est pas passé sur ffnet, je te la redonne en espérant que ça marche : site.voilà.fr/rennestueurs sinon si ça marche pas, tu vas dans mes auteurs favoris et tu cherche « Kima Laphaul ». Normalement, y'a son site de marqué. En tout cas merci pour tes compliments et tes deux reviews.

Venus Potter : Ah, je dis rien pour les personnes mais enfin. . .tu verras. ^^ Merci pour la review.

Lululle : Je vois que c'est toujours les mêmes questions. Ron et Hermione ou Sam et David. Toi et Sevychou ?? C'est peu probable mais ça aurait pu être une idée. ^^ Meuh non, je vais pas t'envoyer à l'asile, c'est bien les délires ^^ Merchi beaucoup beaucoup et j'espère que tu aimeras la suite.

Shunrei : Un peu de guimauve, ça fait de mal à personne. Y'en a encore un peu dans ce chapitre. J'espère que tu aimeras et merci.

Céline.s : Surprise, tu verras bien et merci.

Vici Black : Oui je sais que je suis sadique. On me le dit souvent. Merci pour ta review.

Micloun : Ma Micloun, ça faisait longtemps. J'ai pas beaucoup de nouvelles de toi. Tu viens pas beaucoup sur le net. Sam, il est dans ce chapitre, ne t'inquiète pas, il a pas encore disparu de la fic. Pour les personnes qui sont entrées, tes suggestions sont plutôt intéressantes. Tu verras bien qui rentre dans la Salle Commune. :p Moi non plus, je connais pas tous les étudiants alors, je pourrais pas te les citer non plus. ^^ Ah tu vois, les coups de poings c'est efficace. Ca remet les idées en place. ^^ Nan en fait, je sais pas trop comment ils se sont mis ensemble mais ils le sont et c'est ce qui compte non ? Joyeuses Pâques en retard et j'espère que je te verrai sur le net cette semaine. Bisousssssssssssssssssss misss.

Blaise le poussin masqu : Eh bien, ça se voit que vous aimez cette fic. ^^ Ca me fait extrêmement plaisir. Dire que je pensais que ça allait être court. -__________- Enfin, je regrette rien. Elle était vraiment bien à écrire. ^^ Eh oui, maintenant plus qu'un chapitre. Après, je vais me mettre à mes autres fics en cours et « Au placard » bien sûr. Bisoussssssssssssssssss à vous deux et merci pour vos encouragements. Je vous adore. ^^

Paradise : Il me semble que tu n'as pas encore réparé ta tronçonneuse non ? Si ça pouvait être fait le plus tard possible, ce serait bien. ^^ En tout cas, merci d'être toujours là miss. Je t'adore, bisousssssssss.

Merci à BabyDracky pour sa relecture. ^^ Et Merci aussi à Kima pour les magnifiques dessins qu'elle me fait de Samuel sur cette fic. ^^

Bonne lecture. ^^

Chapitre 16: Un peu de temps 

POV de David

Samuel allait courir après Malfoy mais j'ai préféré l'en empêcher. Je sais qu'il ne doit pas intervenir, c'est leur histoire pas la nôtre. J'entoure Sam de mes bras pour qu'il ne rattrape pas l'autre Serpentard.

-Laisse-le, dis-je doucement, ils doivent régler ça tous seuls.

-David, mais. . .

-Je dois te parler. Viens.

Maintenant, c'est à moi de jouer. Il faut que je lui dise ce que je ressens. Je souris tendrement à Sam alors qu'il a la tête tournée vers moi. Il est tellement mignon. Je le contourne, le tenant toujours pour le regarder bien en face et pose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il a les lèvres si douces et si tentantes. Je les lui caresse doucement avec mes propres lèvres puis m'éloigne de lui, sous son regard surpris.

Je souris toujours, appréciant le fait qu'il ne m'ait pas repoussé. Je lui prends doucement le bras et le tire doucement vers un endroit plus tranquille pour que l'on puisse parler. Je l'emmène dehors, près d'un coin que j'affectionne particulièrement se trouvant en retrait du château où on peut apprécier la vue du lac dans son entier. Je suis peut-être un peu trop romantique mais j'ai envie de montrer à Sam mon coin favori.

Samuel n'a même pas tenté de partir. Il m'a laissé l'emmener sans me poser de questions. Nous sommes arrivés près d'une corniche et je me mets en face de lui. Je l'embrasse à nouveau. Il ne me répond pas mais ce n'est pas grave. Je pense qu'il est beaucoup trop surpris pour le faire. Il semble reprendre un peu ses esprits et regarde l'endroit où nous nous trouvons.

-Je ne suis jamais venu dans cette partie du château, me dit-il.

-Très peu de personnes viennent par ici parce que c'est assez loin de l'école. Pourtant, on est encore dans l'enceinte.

-Heu. . .Mais pourquoi m'as-tu emmené ici ? Et pourquoi m'as-tu empêché de rattraper Drago ?

-Parce que je pense qu'il était nécessaire de laisser Harry et Drago discuter ensemble. Tu sais autant que moi qu'ils en avaient besoin.

-Oui, je sais.

Samuel s'assoit sur l'herbe, remontant ses jambes près de son torse et cachant sa tête entre ses bras. Ca me fait mal de le voir comme ça parce que je sais qu'il ressent encore des choses pour Malfoy. J'espère seulement qu'il réussira à oublier parce que je sais moi-même que Harry est amoureux du Serpentard et que c'est réciproque. C'est bien compliqué tout ça quand même.

Je m'accroupis en face de Samuel et le force à me regarder. Il me regarde, les yeux au bord des larmes. Je lui caresse les cheveux et force un sourire à sortir de mes lèvres. J'ai envie de le réconforter même si je suis plutôt triste au fond de moi.

-Ca va aller, t'inquiète pas, dis-je.

Je me mets à ses côtés et le prends dans mes bras.

-Je sais que tu aurais préféré être avec Drago. J'en suis conscient depuis longtemps. Mais je veux que tu saches que je serais toujours là pour toi. Tu m'as repoussé mais je savais les raisons de ce refus. Je veux juste te dire que je t'aime et même si ce n'est pas réciproque, je l'accepte. Je ne veux te forcer à rien mais je voulais te le dire.

Je baisse la tête. Dire ça me donne un nœud dans l'estomac. Je dois tenir bon. Je me force à le regarder, lui souriant avec tout l'amour que je ressens pour lui. Il continue de pleurer mais je vois encore son étonnement.

-Tu. . .comment-ce-t-il. Tu m'aimes ?

-Oui, acquiesçais-je avec difficulté.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Il n'y a aucune raison. J'aime tout ce que tu es et peu importe ce que tu as pu faire ou ce que tu feras, je t'aimerai quoiqu'il arrive. On ne peut pas toujours comprendre ses sentiments. On aime et c'est tout. Je ne pense pas que l'on doit chercher une raison à chaque chose.

-Oui, tu as raison.

Je passe ma main dans ses cheveux et l'embrasse sur la tempe. Je me lève et lui tends ma main. Il l'a prend et je le soulève.

-Je. . .je ne peux pas encore te dire que je t'aime, dit-il, il y a encore trop de choses qui se bousculent en moi. Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que je ressens quelque chose et je pense que c'est un sentiment qui pourra grandir.

Sam me sourit. Je suis soulagé de ce qu'il vient de me dire. Tout n'est peut-être pas perdu alors ? Cette fois, c'est à moi d'être surpris. Il se penche vers moi et met ses lèvres sur les miennes et appuie doucement dessus. Je sens bientôt ses lèvres s'ouvrir et sa langue quémander le passage que je lui ouvre volontiers. Doucement nos langues se touchent, se goûtent et jouent ensemble avec tendresse mais aussi avec envie. Il explore ma bouche tandis que je fais de même, entrant un peu plus loin et revenant près de ses lèvres pour passer ma langue dessus. Le baiser se fait de plus en plus sauvage et quand le souffle vient à nous manquer, nous nous éloignons.

Je dépose quelques petits baisers sur ses lèvres rougies pas le baiser que nous venons d'échanger. Je glisse doucement mes lèvres dans son cou, goûtant à sa magnifique peau blanche. Je caresse doucement sa peau, profitant de la moindre parcelle de cette chair offerte. Je sens ses mains sur mes hanches, retirer doucement ma chemise de mon pantalon, tandis que mes propres mains se trouvent dans son dos, le caressant à travers le tissus.

Je continue toujours à embrasser son cou, passant de l'autre côté puis remonte près de son oreille pour lui caresser doucement le lobe. Il gémit légèrement quand le contact de ma langue rencontre son oreille. Sam remonte ses mains en dessous de ma chemise, me laissant un contact électrisant sur la peau. Je me sens bien comme ça. Je délaisse son oreille pour l'embrasser à nouveau. Il est tellement magnifique. Je commence à défaire sa chemise et sa cravate mais lui s'arrête. Je le regarde, surpris.

-Je. . .non attends, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée d'aller si loin, me dit-il.

-Je. . .d'accord, répondis-je. On a tout notre temps.

J'ai déjà bien profité, je ne peux pas lui en demander trop. S'il ne veut pas le faire maintenant, je ne vais pas le forcer et puis, je l'aime trop. Je remets ma chemise dans mon pantalon et lui prends la main. Il a l'air gêné.

-Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas, fit-il, mais j'ai envie de prendre mon temps cette fois et de ne pas me précipiter.

-Je comprends, ne t'en fais pas.

Je lui souris et l'emmène jusqu'au château. Nous arrivons dans le hall et je vois Ron et Hermione monter les escaliers.

-Vous allez o ? Leur demandais-je.

Hermione se retourne et se fige un moment. Je crois qu'elle est surprise que je tienne la main de Sam. Quant à celui-ci, il détourne la tête pour ne pas la regarder. Ron se tourne à son tour et manque de s'étouffer mais ne dit rien.

-On va au dortoir, répond Hermione après quelques secondes.

Au dortoir ? J'espère que Drago et Harry n'y sont pas encore sinon, la scène va être encore plus surprenant que maintenant.

-Justement, je dois y aller aussi.

Je regarde Sam, qui semble surpris par ce que je viens de dire. Je lui serre un peu la main pour lui faire comprendre, puis finalement nous montons vite au troisième étage, suivi de Ron et Hermione. Nous arrivons près du tableau de la Grosse Dame tous les quatre.

**A suivre**

Voilà, avant-dernier chapitre fini. Je suis contente d'avoir presque fini cette fic et surtout en peu de temps. ^^ Une review pour savoir ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre et rendez-vous pour le dernier chapitre la semaine prochaine. Bisousssssssssssssss à tous. Nicolina.


	17. Fin et commencement

Qui gagne, qui perd? 

Auteur: Nicolina

Couple: HP+DM, Sam+David

Avertissement : Shonen-ai, Yaoi/Slash,(Relations entre hommes, si ça vous plait pas, passez votre chemin) Lime, POV de Harry et OOC de Drago et Harry.

Disclamer: Pas n'a moi sauf Sam qui n'est rien qu'à moi et David aussi. Maintenant tout le monde sait ce que David vient faire dans mon histoire. ^^

Genre: Romance, jeux.

Petit mot: Nous voilà au dernier chapitre de cette fic. Je peux pas le croire que j'ai réussi à la finir. Je suis plutôt contente. ^^

**Petit coup de pub, en passant : Babydracky et moi écrivons une fic toutes les deux. Elle s'appelle « Au placard ! ». J'espère que cette fic vous plaira. ^^ _(Et Babydracky l'espère aussi !!! )) _Ca c'est pas de moi ^^ **

Je vous remercie tous d'avoir lu cette fic et pour toutes les reviews que vous m'avez envoyées. Ce sont elles qui m'ont permis de terminer cette fic. Merci et à tous. ^____________^

Réponses aux reviews : 

Clochette : C'est pas grave si tu n'as pas laissé de reviews pour deux chapitres d'avant. C'est très gentil de l'avoir fait pour le précédent. Pour les dessins de Samuel et David, c'est Kima qui m'en a fait. ^^ Merci pour la review.

Misimini : Moi aussi, j'adore Sam et David. Kima les a bien représentés. ^^ En tout cas, je suis contente que tu ais aimé le chapitre précédent. Merci pour la review.

Shunrei : Chuis contente que tu aimes ma fic. Tu pêches les fautes dans les fics ? Y'en avait ? BabyDracky est pourtant passée derrière moi mais bon, on peut pas tout voir. -_______- C'est vrai que Sam et David sont pas tout à fait ensemble mais bon. . .ils se connaissent pas bien alors je pense que c'est normal. ^^ Merci beaucoup pour la review et j'espère que tu aimeras la suite.

Celine.s : C'est 4 ou 2 personnes ? Eh bien, justement tu as ta réponse dans ce chapitre. T'as pas à t'excuser de ne pas aimer Sam. -_______- C'est pas très grave. Je pense que ce chapitre te plaira plus. Merchi beaucoup de me reviewer. ^^

Lululle : Merci beaucoup pour ta review et c'est vrai que Sam et David sont très mignons. ^^

Vif d'or : Moi méchante ? Heu. . .peut-être bien quand j'écris alors. Oui, je me doute que tu veux la suite, eh bien la voilà et je te remercie pour ta review.

Eowyn Malfoy : Ah la réaction de Ron et Hermione, c'est pour ce chapitre. ^^ Merci beaucoup beaucoup et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.

Céline402 : Eh oui, c'est la fin. Oui oui, c'est un happy-end. Tu lis mes autres fics ? Ca me fait plaisir, c'est toujours bon à savoir. ^^ Donc voilà la suite, j'espère que tu aimeras et merci. ^^

Lisandra : Mais non, je veux pas ta mort. Pas du tout mais il faut bien que les fics se terminent un jour. Mais c'est gentil de me pardonner et puis merci pour ta review. ^^

SNAPESLOVE : Je t'ai tenu éveill ? Eh beh. ^^ Enfin, tes compliments me font plaisirs. Je suis contente que cette fic t'ais autant plu. Merci beaucoup beaucoup et puis bonne lecture de la fin. ^^

Kima Laphaul : Une review, c'est jamais inutile. ^^ Je te remercie beaucoup beaucoup d'avoir suivi ma fic et encore merci pour les dessins. ^^ Ah et puis, j'espère que tu aimeras la fin. Eh oui, faut bien que ça se termine. ^^

Blaise le poussin masqu : Ah mes poussin ! C'est la fin. Faire traîner l'histoire, tiens ça me rappelle « Ennui », j'ai hâte de la finir aussi cette fic. Surtout qu'il reste deux chapitres. ^^ Merci beaucoup beaucoup, je vous adore et puis j'espère que vous aimerez la suite même si je trouve qu'elle pourrait être mieux. J'aime pas faire les fins. T_______________T Bisousssssssssssss à vous deux.

Paradise : Hum. . .je sais que ta tronçonneuse est réparée mais pas besoin de l'utiliser. Merchi beaucoup beaucoup d'être toujours là et de me reviewer. Bisousssssssssssss à toi. ^^

Merci à BabyDracky pour sa relecture. ^^ Et Merci aussi à Kima pour les magnifiques dessins qu'elle me fait de Samuel sur cette fic. ^^

Pour ceux qui attendent la suite de « Au placard! », BabyDracky fait de son mieux pour vous la faire mais elle a beaucoup de travaille alors il ne faut pas lui en vouloir. ^^

Bonne lecture. ^^

Chapitre 17: Fin et commencement 

POV de Harry

Je tourne vite la tête quand j'entends la porte de la Salle Commune s'ouvrir. Drago fait de même et je vois deux personnes rentrer en trombe dans la pièce. Ils referment vite la porte. Je reconnais David et Sam. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ce Serpentard ? Bon d'accord, Drago est aussi dans la Salle Commune mais il a une bonne raison, à moins que. . .Ce serait lui dont David serait amoureux ? S'il lui tient la main, c'est que c'est le cas.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites là tous les deux ? Demande Drago.

David est en train de retenir la porte. Je lève un sourcil. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Sam s'approche de nous et nous regarde. Il juge notre position. Il faut dire que je tiens les bras de Drago et que l'on est vraiment très très proche.

-Alors, ça y'est, vous êtes ensemble, dit Sam comme une constatation.

Je rougis et tourne la tête vers Drago. Il semble aussi surpris que moi mais il est tout de même moins gêné. Je baisse la tête et m'éloigne un peu de Drago.

-Oui, on l'est, répond Drago. Alors maintenant vas-tu m'expliquer ce qui se passe avec ton petit ami.

Je tourne la tête vers mon ange. Il n'est pas du tout gêné apparemment. Par contre, je remarque que Sam l'est. Drago croise les bras et laisse un sourire envahir son visage. Ca lui donne un côté mignon mais aussi très effrayant. En fait, c'est un sourire qui veut dire « je sais tout, pas la peine de me le cacher ».

-Ron et Hermione sont derrière la porte, dit David avec difficulté.

Je me fige en entendant les prénoms de mes meilleurs amis. Ils sont derrières la porte. Drago est là, Sam est là mais ça ils le savent. David est en train de retenir la porte pour ne pas qu'ils entrent et moi, je suis dans de beaux draps. Je ne sais pas quoi faire.

-Harry, il va falloir que tu te décides. Soit tu leur dis, soit ils l'apprendront de manière brutale.

Je jette un coup d'œil à Drago. Il ne me regarde pas. J'aimerais avoir son avis. Faut-il que je leur dise ? Je ne pensais pas avoir à le faire si vite. Je pensais attendre un peu et leur dire à un meilleur moment. J'hésite mais je ne crois pas avoir trop le choix. Le temps que je réfléchisse, je vois David étalé par terre. Samuel arrive très vite près de lui pour l'aider à se relever et mes amis entrent avec colère dans la pièce. Je ne peux plus reculer maintenant.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Demande Hermione. Pourquoi Malfoy est-il l ?

Je suis complètement muet. Je ne sais pas quoi leur dire. Je regarde tour à tour toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce. Le petit ami de David me regarde avec colère tandis que David lui-même me fait un regard d'excuse. Je sais que ce n'est pas de sa faute. Je me tourne vers Drago qui regarde par terre. Je crois que je ne peux plus reculer à présent. Je prends les mains de Drago et lui lève la tête vers moi et l'incline.

-Tu es sûr ? Demandais-je doucement.

-Vas-y, maintenant il est trop tard pour reculer.

-Harry, mais. . .mais pourquoi tu tiens les mains de Malfoy comme ça ?

Je tourne la tête vers Ron, qui lui, semble complètement abasourdi par la scène. Je me disais bien qu'il allait réagir comme ça. Hermione a les sourcils froncés et les bras croisés. C'est souvent mauvais signe quand elle est comme ça. Je sais qu'elle attend des explications. Bien entendu, difficile d'y échapper. Je soupire. Ca va être très dur d'expliquer tout ce qui s'est passé. J'entends la porte de la Salle Commune s'ouvrir une fois de plus. Tout le monde se tourne vers la porte pour regarder les nouveaux arrivants. Par Merlin, ça n'en finira donc jamais ? Je remarque que ce sont Neville, Seamus et Dean qui viennent d'entrer. Il manquait plus qu'eux. Je baisse la tête en soupirant.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Demande Seamus. Aaahhh mais Harry, Malfoy est. . .mais pourquoi tu lui tiens les mains ?

J'ai envie de me taper la tête contre un mur. C'est pas possible, je suis maudis. On m'en veut aujourd'hui ou quoi ?

-C'est justement ce que j'étais en train de lui demander, fit Ron avec colère.

Hermione ne dit rien mais n'en pense pas moins. Drago ne m'aide pas beaucoup sur ce coup mais il est vrai que ce ne sont pas ses amis. David et Sam se tiennent la main. A eux, on leur dit rien mais dès que c'est nous, tout le monde pose des questions.

-Alors Harry, vas-tu nous répondre ?

Je regarde tout le monde finissant par Drago. Dans quel pétrin je me suis fourré. J'en rate pas une. Bon, il faut que je me décide.

-Très bien, je vais tout vous dire mais ne faites pas ces têtes. En fait, c'est assez compliqué et j'espère vraiment que vous ne me jugerez pas.

-Attendez, intervint Dean, on peut savoir ce que deux Serpentards font dans notre Salle Commune et surtout comment ils sont entrés?

-Sam est venu avec moi, répondit David.

Tout le monde se tourne vers lui. Au moins, ça a le mérite d'être clair. Mais maintenant il faut que j'explique comment Drago est entré dans la Salle Commune. Mais d'ailleurs comment a-t-il fait ? Je jette un œil vers lui. Je crois qu'il a compris ce que je voulais lui demander.

-Quant à moi, fit Drago en se tournant vers l'assemblé, j'ai réussi à entrer quand d'autres Gryffondor sont sortis.

-Tu es donc entré par effraction.

-On peut voir ça comme ça, Weasley.

J'ai l'impression que ça va dégénérer. Je me demande si c'est une bonne idée d'être tous ensemble dans la même pièce. Drago est plutôt calme mais Ron semble très en colère et prêt à bondir à la moindre remarque.

-Écoutez, je vais tout vous dire alors asseyez-vous. C'est déjà assez dur comme ça.

Tout le monde me regarde. C'est très désagréable d'être l'attention d'autant de personnes. Je n'ai jamais aimé ça. Pour les encourager à le faire, je prends la main de Drago et m'assois avec lui sur un canapé. David et Sam font de même et se mettent sur celui d'en face l'un à côté de l'autre. Puis tous les autres suivent.

-Très bien, maintenant peux-tu nous expliquer Harry ?

-Oui, j'y viens Ron. En fait, c'est assez simple mais assez difficile aussi. . .je. . .je. . .

-Ce que Harry essaie de vous dire, intervint Drago, c'est que nous sommes ensemble.

Je reste un moment figé. Je tourne la tête vers Drago et le regarde avec des yeux ronds. Je ne pensais pas être aussi direct mais au moins c'est dit.

-Comment ça ensemble ?

-Weasley, tu ne comprends pas ce que le mot ensemble veut dire ? Tu veux un dessin peut-être ?

-Harry, dis-moi que c'est pas vrai !

Je n'arrive même pas à regarder Ron en face. Drago n'arrange pas les choses non plus mais il m'a quand même facilité la tâche. Tout le monde attend une réponse. Pourquoi sont-ils si silencieux ?

-C'est vrai Ron, dis-je finalement en levant la tête. Je suis avec Drago.

Tout le monde reste bouche-bée sauf David et Samuel. Maintenant, il est trop tard pour reculer. Ils savent et dans un sens, je suis soulagé. Ca me fait un poids en moins sur le cœur.

-Alors, tu. . .intervint Neville. Tu es amoureux de lui ? Mais comment ?

-Le niveau intellectuel de tes amis est vraiment pitoyable Harry.

-Drago, arrête un peu.

Mon Serpentard me regarde avec surprise. Quoiqu'il dise, ce sont toujours mes amis.

-Excuse-moi Harry.

-Essais d'être un peu moins. . .antipathique.

Je l'embrasse sur le front et j'entends Ron émettre un son de surprise. Ca va être très dur de le convaincre et surtout de faire accepter Drago. Mais bon, je ne désespère pas. Je me tourne vers les autres.

-Écoutez, je sais que c'est difficile à accepter mais si vous êtes vraiment mes amis, vous devez respecter mon choix.

-Mais Harry. . .c'est. . .Malfoy. Comment as-tu pu oublier ce qu'il a fait ?

-Je ne l'ai pas oublié Hermione mais je ne peux pas renier ce que je ressens pour lui non plus.

-Alors tu l'aimes vraiment ?

-Oui, je l'aime vraiment.

Je prends la main de Drago. C'est quand même difficile d'avouer qu'on est amoureux de son ennemi, bien qu'ancien ennemi à présent devant plusieurs personnes.

-Et toi Malfoy ? Demande Ron. Es-tu amoureux de Harry ?

Drago est complètement surpris par la demande de Ron. J'avoue qu'il n'est pas le seul. Je ne pensais pas qu'il lui demanderait ça. J'attends la réponse. C'est bizarre mais ça me rend anxieux. Et s'il revenait sur ce qu'il m'a dit quelques heures plus tôt.

-Oui, Weasley. Je suis amoureux de Harry.

Mon amour se tourne vers moi et me sourit tendrement. Je lui souris. Il leur a vraiment avoué qu'il était amoureux de moi. Je n'arrive pas à le croire qu'il l'ait dit aussi ouvertement. Il avance sa tête et dépose un petit baiser sur mes lèvres. Eh bien, si avec ça, je ne suis pas rassuré je ne sais pas comment je pourrais l'être.

-Très bien, je ne peux. . .que te croire Malfoy.

Ron se lève et s'approche de nous. Il a un regarde menaçant. Je n'aime pas ça. Est-ce que ça va dégénérer ? Je ne l'espère pas. Hermione a la main sur sa baguette. Elle pense la même chose que moi.

-Mais. . .reprend Ron. . .si tu lui fais du mal, je te jure que tu souffriras.

Ron va se rasseoir à côté d'Hermione avec un sourire. Je ne peux pas le croire qu'il ait changé d'avis aussi vite. Je suis complètement soulagé.

-Merci Ron.

-C'est pour toi que je le fais Harry. C'est parce que je veux que tu sois heureux.

-Moi aussi, intervint Hermione. On peut tout accepter. Et si c'est avec Malfoy que tu dois être alors, on ne fera rien pour tout gâcher.

-Merci beaucoup.

Je regarde Seamus, Dean et Neville. Ils ne disent rien mais je vois sur leurs visages qu'ils sont d'accord avec Hermione et Ron. Je regarde ensuite David et Sam qui se tiennent la main. Je leur souris.

-Merci David et j'espère que tout ira bien entre vous.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Ca ira.

Je me tourne vers Drago et le prends dans mes bras. Il met ses bras autour de moi et me serre contre lui. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien. Notre histoire a commencé par un jeu et au final, le jeu est gagnant pour nous deux. Aucun perdant que des gagnants et un amour en prime.

**Fin !**

Voil ! J'aime pas mes fins de fic. -________- C'est toujours très court. Enfin bon, je vous remercie d'avoir lu ma fic jusqu'au bout. J'en reviens pas de l'avoir terminée. Je suis quand même très contente. ^^ Maintenant, je vais finir « Ennui » et continuer « Confessions ». Une petite review pour ce dernier chapitre ? Bisousssssssssssssss à tous. Nicolina. ^___________________^


End file.
